Novio de medio tiempo
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Rouge esta cansada de que Knuckles la ignore,una noche en la azotea conoce al chico nuevo del vecindario que llega a darle un giro a su vida.el pasado de Shadow sale a la luz,un recuerdo doloroso lo atormenta,podrá rouge seguir con esto? ShadRouge IM BACK
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, no soy nueva en fanfiction, pero si en el apartado de Sonic, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño invento mío que ojala disfruten, es un Shadow x Rouge (no me maten pero me gusta esa pareja)en una especie de universo alterno, así que espero contar con sus review, ya sea para criticas constructivas o destructivas, no importa las espero con gusto

**Novio de medio tiempo**

Ahí estaba ella, parada sobre lo alto de un edificio mirando la noche, que cubría con su manto oscuro toda la ciudad, sus ojos brillantes y vidriosos tenían una apariencia triste, se había prometido no llorar y dejar todo de lado pero era imposible, cansada de estar de pie y con sendos tacones de por medio Rouge decidió sentarse un poco, subir al techo del edificio en el que se ubicaba su departamento siempre la relajaba, el mirar el cielo y sentir la brisa fresca de la noche en su rostro, lentamente se fue inclinando al piso y se recargo la espalda en la pared de la pequeña bodega ubicada en la azotea, suspiro con desgana al tiempo que se mordía el labio…

-pero que tan tonto puede ser! –exclamo mas para si misma que nada- como es posible que no se de cuenta de lo que siento? A caso es ciego o que?

Rouge, alias "Batgirl" como la apodaban en el instituto, era la chica mas hermosa y popular de todo el campus, su apodo lo tenia bien ganado gracias a su apariencia y vestimenta, usualmente entallada y en tonos negro y morado o rosa, tenia toda la pinta de vampiresa seductora, y mas de uno iba tras sus curvas, sin embargo la chica se había enamorado perdidamente de un joven echidna, y viejo amigo suyo, miembro del club de karate, orgulloso y muy atractivo, Knuckles, popular simpático y bastante codiciado. Aunque eran amigos casi siempre discutían debido a sus personalidades, ya que mientras Rouge era alivianada y coqueta, el otro era un chico serio, y algo tímido, por lo que, por mas señales que la joven le mandaba el echidna jamás se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso la entristecía bastante…

-no es posible que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera se lo imagine, o aun peor, estoy segura de que lo sabe y ni le importa! –gimoteo la chica,

-hey no puedes solo mirar el cielo y estar callada? – sugirió una voz ronca y varonil desde el otro lado de la azotea, Rouge se giro y pudo distinguir en la punta, apoyado a las rejillas de seguridad, a un joven erizo de piel negra y ojos carmesí, mirarla con cierta indiferencia, la chica se puso en pie de un salto y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rosadas…

-EEEhhh? O-oye tu, como te atreves a escuchar una platica ajena! Y cuando cuernos llegaste hasta aquí?– reprocho al erizo, ciertamente avergonzada, este pareció sonreír levemente y se encogió de hombros

-que no una platica se da entre dos personas? –Dijo algo sarcástico, Rouge frunció el seño- además no lo hice porque he querido, tu llegaste y comenzaste a hablar sola…

-dices que tu ya estabas aquí?

-pues si, que no me has visto por lo molesta que ibas es otra cosa…Batgirl…

-me conoces? – interrogó la aludida con un par de parpadeos

-todo chico en el campus habla de ti, como no conocerte…

-hum, pues no todos –Rouge se cruzó de brazos y la cara del echidna le paso por la mente- oye espera un minuto…has dicho campus?

La chica murciélago entonces examinó con cuidado al erizo que tenía en frente, y bastaron solo unos segundos para que le reconociera, su aspecto le recordaba mucho a cierto erizo azul y revoltoso en el instituto,

-Shadow…claro! Eres el primo de Sonic verdad? Como no me di cuenta antes…

este giró los ojos y volvió su vista al cielo, bastante fastidiado por el comentario, porque si bien eran familia su "querido primo" Sonic y el eran muy distintos, ambos populares pero a diferente forma, Sonic era del tipo revoltoso, siempre dando de que hablar con alguna broma suya o haciendo pleitos por defender a alguien, mientras que el era un sujeto bastante reservado, frívolo y sarcástico, aunque muchas veces Sonic decía que era pura apariencia, lo cierto es que Shadow era de tener pocos amigos y pasar inadvertido

-y que hace el gran Shadow por estos rumbos? –Dijo con voz coqueta la chica, que no perdía oportunidad de divertirse un rato con el negro y sacarse el mal humor- a caso has venido a admirar mi belleza?

-no eso no es…-Shadow se volvió a mirarla con gesto extraño- yo vivo aquí…-dijo a la chica mientras señalaba el suelo

-que?

-tercer piso apartamento 27, es que a caso no lo has notado?- interrogo con voz entre irónica y divertida

-tu? Desde cuando vives en el mismo edificio que yo?- la voz de Rouge se oyó sorprendida

-desde hace 4 meses –volvió a encogerse de hombros- lo que pasa es que estas en las nubes…

-y como querías que me diera cuenta si apenas te noto en el aula!

-no me notas porque siempre estas volando…tienes helio en la cabeza…-dijo burlón el erizo

-no te noto porque eres tan callado como un panteón! Con esa actitud de Emo…

-oye que no soy Emo!- reprocho el negro perdiendo los estribos, Rouge dejo ir una risita

-jijijij creo que no eres tan paciente como aparentas…-Batgirl sonrió coqueta

-Hn, ciertas cosas hacen que me irrite...

-yo por ejemplo?...

-tu lo has dicho…-Shadow comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras- hasta luego.

-E-espera Shadow…-le llamo, el erizo detuvo sus pasos y giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro un poco, lo necesario para mirarle Rouge se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar un poco con sus dedos nerviosa

-si?...-dijo el otro un poco impaciente y a la vez curioso

-ah…pues…ya que prácticamente somos vecinos…si necesitas algo…yo puedo…

-gracias…-respondió este antes de que ella terminara- lo tendré en cuenta…

Rouge lo vio bajar las escaleras hasta perderse de vista, suspiró entre aliviada y cansada, solo había cruzado un par de palabras con el pero eso basto para saber que era un tipo difícil de tratar, la verdad casi nunca lo veía en las clases o rondando el campus y a leguas se notaba que amigos tenia muy pocos, era un sujeto solitario, y misterioso, y bastante atractivo, eso había que decirlo…

-bueno, será interesante tenerlo de vecino –dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse a mirar el cielo

Mientras el joven erizo negro llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento, sacando las llaves para abrir dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-pues al menos es amable –se dijo a si mismo en un susurro- y nada fea…

Entró en casa y se fue directo al refrigerador, sacó lo necesario para un sándwich y comenzó a prepararlo, había oído a muchos en la escuela hablar sobre esa chica, pero a el no le parecía la gran cosa, pensaba que era otra de esas tontas superficiales y groseras que tanto le chocaban, aunque hoy había visto que tal vez su opinión sobre ella podía cambiar…

******Flash Back***********************

El erizo negro había llegado al edificio, pero sin muchas ganas de entrar al apartamento, las clases con el profesor Eggman podían ser de lo más tediosas y más si este te pedía ayuda con los proyectos, al menos eso mejoraría sus notas, no como las de Sonic que ya estaban prácticamente por los suelos, pero algo era seguro, ese viejo estaba loco… decidió que un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien así que optó por subir un rato a ver las estrellas en la azotea del edificio, de todos modos era mejor eso que salir a la calle otra vez con todo el ruido y las luces en su cara, eso no era los suyo.

Una vez arriba sintió como el aire fresco y nocturno rozaba su cara y pudo observar muchas estrellas en el cielo oscuro, estaba despejado y hacía muy buen tiempo, el edificio estaba alto así que el ruido de autos y demás no llegaba hasta sus oídos, de verdad era relajante…estuvo así unos momentos hasta que el apacible silencio en el que se hallaba se vio quebrantado por unos pequeños gemidos que venían de las escaleras, extrañado, Shadow se volvió un poco para mirar y vio salir al techo a una linda chica, tallándose los ojos para evitar las pequeñas lagrimillas que amenazaban con invadir sus mejillas, la reconoció de inmediato como Rouge, esa muchacha coqueta por la que todo el campus estaba vuelto loco, se fijo que ni lo había visto si quiera, y que iba muy enojada, mas bien parecía triste, y sus gemidos la delataban, la chica camino de lado a lado un par de veces haciendo rabietas mientras sus verdes ojos se volvían a humedecer, Shadow regresó su vista al cielo pensando en que sería entrometido si le preguntara que pasaba y así estuvo un momento hasta que los gemidos de ella cesaron, estuvo de pie un momento ahí nada as mirando el cielo igual que el, mas luego decidió sentarse, la oyó suspirar…

_-pero que tan tonto puede ser? Como es posible que no se de cuenta de lo que siento! A caso es ciego o que?__ –_exclamó ella y eso volvió a llamar la atención del erizo negro, que disimuladamente la miró de reojo

_-no es posible que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera se lo imagine, o aun peor, estoy segura de que lo sabe y ni le importa! _–escucho otro par de gemidos por su parte y de nuevo volvió a mirarla esta vez sin disimular, observó la mirada vidriosa de ella que amenazaba otra vez con el llanto y fue que decidió hablar, no era que le importase demasiado pero se consideraba un caballero y no es propio de uno dejar llorando a una dama…así que al menos haría algo, pero a su manera…

_hey no puedes solo__ mirar el cielo y estar callada?..._

******* Flash Back End********************

Shadow meneó un poco la cabeza, estaba sentado en un banco alto sobre la barra desayunadora de la cocina mientras cenaba, pensó que quizás debió escoger mejor las palabras, aunque al menos no había ido tan mal el asunto, vio el reloj marcar las once y decidió que era mejor dormirse, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y el cable todavía no había sido instalado así que llevó sus platos al fregadero y los dejó ahí, ya los lavaría luego, cuando quien sabe, pero luego… se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó caer de espaldas en la suave cama, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca, tenía que poner en orden tantas cosas…su departamento por ejemplo, era imposible creer que llevaba ya cuatro meses habitándolo y todavía no arreglaba sus cosas, se entendía que era un sujeto ocupado, trabajando con el profesor Eggman y todo pero muchas veces le ganaba la pereza y terminaba por hacer nada para arreglarlo, tal vez el desorden era hereditario pues en eso si se parecía mucho a Sonic, que de no tener a esa jovencita Amy Rose a su lado arreglando todo por el tendría su apartamento igual o peor que el suyo

-de tener a una así pegada todo el día, a tener mi departamento como está escojo la segunda opción…-pensó para si divertido mientras pensaba en como su Pobre pariente lidiaba con la chica, que si bien era muy dulce y bonita, a veces asfixiaba al pobre Sonic…

Por su parte Rouge también se había ido a acostar, no podía evitar pensar que esa pequeña charla con el erizo la hizo olvidar su mal humor y tristeza, que usualmente llevaba consigo hasta la cama la mayoría del tiempo fue algo nuevo y bastante entretenido, tal vez le tenía en un mal concepto, Shadow había llegado al instituto hace unos seis meses, según ella, fue transferido de sabe dios donde por sugerencia del profesor Eggman, quien decía era un chico brillante, y hasta donde ella sabía el ayudaba al maestro en su laboratorio después de clases, pero desconocía cuando se había mudado puesto que según rumores estaba viviendo con su primo Sonic y Miles, su compañero de apartamento

-bueno tal vez decidió vivir solo porque no se lleva bien con su primo…-dijo mientras se miraba al espejo cepillando su cabello, de todos modos aunque ella le había visto cuando mucho dos veces, le parecía muy difícil verse hablando con el, de no haber sido casualidad hoy, jamás se hubieran siquiera hablado, y de verdad parecía un chico interesante, a eso le sumaba que era bastante guapo, cierto que tenía mucho parecido con Sonic, a quien también consideraba "lindo" pero Shadow tenía algo que el erizo azul no, quizás era su mirada carmesí, mezcla de misterio e indiferencia, o esa personalidad antisocial y hasta cierto punto oscura, o quien sabe que, pero lo tenía, de pronto a la chica murciélago se le ocurrió algo

-me gustaría…agradecerle…- dijo mientras se metía entre las sabanas de seda y se acurrucaba en la cama, gracias a el hoy no lloraría en su almohada y hasta se sentía mas contenta, ya no estaba de mal humor…

-si, me gustaría agradecerle, pero como…- y mientras pensaba en esto le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida

Continuará…

Y bien? Que les pareció el primer capítulo? Ojala halla gustado porque a mi me agradó bastante, me gusta mucho poner a mis personajes favoritos en otras situaciones porque me da la oportunidad de imaginarme como serían, en este caso estudiantes, ojala no les disguste, aquí os dejo una pequeña biografía para que ubiquen mejor la trama, he tratado de no modificar mas de lo necesario a los personajes para no perder su esencia pero si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario háganmelo saber, conforme vayan apareciendo mas de ellos los iré agregando, bueno hasta la próxima

**Rouge: **Una muchacha de veintiún años, muy hermosa, popular y coqueta, asediada por muchos chicos, pero enamorada de un viejo amigo que aún no nota los sentimientos de ella, eso la hiere mucho pues suele llorar y pasar malos ratos por ello pero no lo demuestra, Aparenta ser ambiciosa arrogante y despreocupada, pero en realidad es una chica sensible y de buenos sentimientos, aunque un poco vanidosa, y afecta a la joyería, de a poco va dejando ver su lado amable, lo que mas desea en este momento es que el chico que ama se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

**Shadow:** un joven reservado, frío y solitario, fue transferido al instituto gracias al profesor Eggman, es muy inteligente y atractivo, odia que lo comparen con su primo Sonic y no suele hablar demasiado. Aunque en el fondo es amable no le gusta demostrarlo, suele usar mucho el sarcasmo a veces para esconder sus sentimientos, mudarse fue algo bueno para el ya que necesita arreglar muchas cosas de su pasado, lo que mas quiere en este momento es que conecten el cable de su televisor


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal! Aquí emperatriz reportándose para actualizar, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a quienes dejan review eso me hace muy feliz, la verdad no pensé recibir mas de uno pero no fue así, espero seguir contando con ustedes. Veo que si existen los fans del Shadouge, solo que están por ahí ocultos entre las sombras jeje, pues ya es hora de salir! En breve espero subir un par de one shoots, que pronto terminaré mientras tanto aquí les dejo otro capitulo ojala lo disfruten…

**Novio de medio tiempo**

El estridente sonido de la alarma junto a su cama le despertó de su sueño, lentamente sacó una mano por debajo de la sabana y jaló el aparato arrastrándolo hasta el para apagarlo, luego se incorporó rascando su cabeza, una ves hubo despertado, Shadow se fijó en que el despertador marcaba las seis, hoy era viernes y aunque sus clases comenzaban hasta las siete treinta tenía algo pendiente en el laboratorio.

-Hn, es cierto, debo ver "eso"…-luego de medio arreglar su cama el erizo negro se dirigió al baño para ducharse mientras pensaba que iba a desayunar, porque no tenía mucho en la nevera, ni siquiera hacía las compras regularmente así que muchas veces su desayuno era un café expresso y un cuernito duro de la cafetería en la planta baja, suspiro desanimado por la idea

-bueno al menos lo pediré con mantequilla…-salió del baño ya vestido, escogió unos jeans gastados, una camiseta negra sin mangas y sus tenis de siempre, cogió su morral sobre el sillón de la sala y fue a buscar su "apetitoso" desayuno. Unos momentos después Rouge salió de su departamento, hoy su mirada lucía mas alegre que de costumbre y traía entre las manos una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo morado de seda, la chica murciélago se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y en el siguiente piso busco la puerta 27

-ah!, esa es!- esbozó una sonrisa- ojala todavía no se haya marchado…

Caminando hacia la puerta de aquel departamento iba pensando, se despertó de madrugada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, por fin tenía una idea! Apresurada se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, encendió las luces y poniéndose un delantal comenzó a preparar algo, aunque no era muy buena en ello se decidió por hacerle el almuerzo a Shadow, como un pequeño agradecimiento, puso mucho esmero en que todo estuviera rico, lo cual le costó trabajo , pero luego de un par de intentos por fin logró que quedara como ella quería, luego lo puso delicadamente en una cajita para almuerzos y lo envolvió con su pañuelo favorito, exactamente no sabía porque, pero le nació hacerlo así, tal vez fuese el hecho de que aquella platica significó mucho para ella, en verdad lo estaba pasando mal, justo ese día en que se había prometido no llorar mas por ese asunto, y la realidad era que nadie jamás se ponía a pensar en lo que ella sentía, de alguna forma Shadow le había ayudado anoche y ella quería darle las gracias… al fin llamó un par de veces a la puerta

-hay dios, ni siquiera se que le voy a decir…tal vez no sea tan buena idea- se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba a que abrieran, pero luego de unos minutos sin que respondieran la chica suspiró

-creo que ya se ha ido, en fin, se lo daré allá…si lo encuentro claro…además también quiero ver a Knuckles!

Sonriente bajó las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción, pensando en lo que diría su querido echidna al verla lucir su ropa nueva…

En otro lugar un par de chicos conversaba a las afueras del instituto, un pequeño zorro de dos colas y el adorado echidna de Rouge esperaban por la campana de inicio mientras charlaban

-oye Knuckles, hoy sales tarde no?

-si, tengo practica…pero donde rayos está ese torpe?- exclamó con cierta molestia el rojo

-jajaja conociéndolo anda haciendo el vago por ahí…

-no, yo creo que no…-el echidna esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras veía venir corriendo a un joven erizo azul que iba como quien huye del diablo, pasó velozmente junto a ellos

-ustedes no me han visto! –alcanzó a gritar mientras se perdía por el patio de atrás

-que? Pero Sonic…-el pequeño zorro iba a ir tras el, mas su amigo le detuvo y señaló al frente

-déjalo Tails, mira hacia allá…

-aaah, con que es eso, como no lo imaginé

Corriendo en dirección a ellos venía una linda jovencita color rosa con enormes ojos verdes y apariencia dulce, cargaba consigo una canasta y su mochila de clases

-Amy! –exclamaron al unísono los otros dos, al ver porque su pobre amigo huía despavorido, la chiquilla se detuvo frente a ellos y sonrió

-hola chicos han visto a Sonic?

-que? Sonic?...-Tails tragó saliva- no, no para nada jejejejeje

-Tails? –Amy le miró sospechosa, luego se fijó en Knuckles este se encogió de hombros como quien no sabe nada, la niña llevó sus manos a la cadera y los miro de forma reprobatoria

-por que quieren intervenir en nuestro amor eh? Ya díganme por donde se fue!

-de veras Amy no lo hemos visto, verdad Knuckles?

-si, yo no se nada, como voy a saber si se está escondiendo en el patio o algo así…

-hay gracias Knux! Te amo!- exclamó ella con ojos brillantes y corrió al patio en busca de su "romeo" el otro solo sonrió burlón de nuevo

-oye! Se supone que no debíamos hablar…

-no es mi problema, es de él, además que no se haga si ella también le gusta…

-si pero…

En eso sonó la campana y el echidna se dio la vuelta, alegando que tenía clases temprano dejó la charla para el almuerzo, Tails también se dirigió a su aula esperando que Amy llegara sin retardos, aunque conociendo a Sonic seguro ninguno iba a entrar a su respectiva clase, uno por ocultarse y la otra por buscarle…

Rouge llegó recién sonaba la campana, esperaba ver al echidna en la puerta como siempre pero como se retrasó en pasar a ver a Shadow no pudo

-bueno, ya lo veré mas tarde, hoy tiene prácticas… -susurró algo desanimada mientras se dirigía a su aula, su primera clase empezaba a las ocho así que llegó bastante a tiempo, a punto de entrar al salón fue detenida en seco por un pequeño kunai que se clavó en la pared, con una florecilla atada a el, la chica se volvió y suspiró

-hola Espío…

-buenos días señorita Rouge, lamento la brusquedad…-el camaleón se acercó y retiró el arma de la pared no sin antes coger la flor y dársela a Rouge

-pero bueno, que forma tan original de coquetearme…-rió ella- algunos me mandan flores pero nada como esto

-no se como llamar la atención de una chica –se excusó algo apenado

-querías decirme algo?

-eh…si… quisiera saber, si tu…-Rouge alzó una ceja- quisieras salir conmigo…

El ladeó la cabeza mirando en otra dirección, bastante apenado, Rouge suspiró de nuevo

-pues…eso es muy dulce, pero…hay alguien que me gusta sabes?...

-el jamás te mira Rouge…-repuso el chico antes que ella continuara, porque si estaba enterado del asunto

-bueno yo…-ella pareció entristecer por el comentario

-piénsalo…-susurró y se alejó de ella caminando por el pasillo, Rouge se recargó en la pared y se mordió el labio

Tan contenta que venía…no era culpa de Espío claro, pero la ponían mal ese tipo de comentarios, ya lo sabía demasiado bien ella como para que otros se lo recalcaran

-empezando mal? –una linda felina de ojos miel y piel color lavanda se acercó a ella

-hay si… buenos días Blaze…

-animo "Batgirl", no todo es malo –Ella guiñó un ojo- al menos no para todos quieres que te cuente?

-claro…-Rouge sonrió un poco mas animada mientras ambas chicas entraron al aula…

Al final del pasillo alguien esperaba a Espío, y lo vio llegar no con muy buen ánimo

-que te dijo? -Preguntó un cocodrilo de aspecto rudo y poca inteligencia

-lo que les dice a todos…-dijo el joven camaleón bastante apenado

-incluso a ti? A caso es tonta? –dijo molesto

-hey, no hables así de ella es una dama! –reprochó Espío

-claro como digas amigo…creo que Bee se va a decepcionar bastante, creyó que conseguirías novia…

-le dije que lo pensara…-dijo mirando al suelo, luego sacudió un poco la cabeza- vamos Vector, hay clases…

-ajá… oye, pero porque siempre dice que no a todos?

-porque ella ama a otra persona, Vector, por eso… -Espío suspiro y entraron al aula, siguió hasta su asiento y Vector ocupó uno atrás del camaleón

-Y quien es, le conoces?...

-Hn…-Espío de pronto Frunció levemente el seño y miró hacia la puerta- acaba de llegar…

-Uh?...-Vector entonces fijó su vista en el mismo lugar y vio entrar en el aula a un joven echidna de piel roja y ojos violeta que ocupó el asiento junto a la ventana

-Knuckles?... –el cocodrilo miró a su amigo y este solo asintió mientras sacaba un libro de la mochila- que desperdicio, tan guapa ella y fijarse en ese idiota…

Luego entró el profesor y comenzaron las clases, sin embargo Knuckles no le tomaba mucha atención, mas bien se estaba alerta, siempre por alguna razón, desconocida para el, en esa clase se sentía observado, y no de buena forma, eso le incomodaba bastante y lo peor era que aun no encontraba al causante de su incomodo…

Un par de clases luego llegó el almuerzo, Rouge escuchó la campana y salió a prisa del salón

-hey Rouge no vienes? –le llamó Blaze para que fueran a comer juntas

-eh, te alcanzo luego, tengo algo que hacer…-se excusó "Batgirl" y siguió su camino Blaze sonrió de forma un poco triste pensando en que de nuevo iría a ver a Knuckles, pero la chica no pensaba en el rojo ahora, apresurada se dirigió a la parte trasera del campus en donde se encontraban los talleres y buscó el laboratorio de prácticas del profesor Eggman

-Shadow seguramente esta ahí –pensó mientras entraba, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre gordo, bigotudo y narizón revisando unas tarjetas moradas sobre un escritorio mientras murmuraba entre dientes frases incomprensibles, Rouge se encogió de hombros y se acercó

-Buenos días profesor Eggman…

-ah! Hola querida, vienes a asesorías? Llegas a tiempo estoy a punto de decidir cual será el robot que mandaré a la feria científica este año, creo que uno con batería de titanio serviría aunque los engranajes de nivel c no coinciden con el resto de la…

-no creo que venga a eso doctor…-se escuchó la voz de Shadow en la parte de atrás del Taller, Rouge se giró y vio venir al joven erizo hacia ellos, dejando un par de montones de papel sobre el escritorio del profesor giró la vista hacia Rouge indicando con la mirada que lo esperara afuera, la chica parpadeo un par de veces y obedeció al negro, luego de unos instantes Shadow salió con ella con cara agotada y rascando su cabeza

-de la que te salvé! –exclamó el erizo negro mientras se dejaba caer en una banca bajo el árbol

-eh? Y porque? –Rouge caminó hacia el y ocupó el asiento vacío a su lado

-cuando empieza a hablar no se calla!, y ya venía con eso de los engranajes…

-a caso tu le entiendes?

-mas o menos, estoy familiarizado con maquinas –le respondió shadow encogiéndose de hombros- y que hacías en el taller?

-P-pues…buscándote de hecho…-Rouge desvió la mirada un poco apenada, shadow esbozó una media sonrisa

-ah si?...-el erizo negro apoyó la espalda en la banca y le miró- parece que tengo otra admiradora entonces…-dijo burlón, la chica murciélago enrojeció toda

-NO! Eso no es…oye espera, como que "otra"?

-pues si, tengo muchas fans, te unes al club?...

-ya quisieras! –Rouge frunció el seño, Shadow solo dejó ir una risita, por algún motivo hacerla enfadar le parecía entretenido

-jajajaja, no te enojes, solo jugaba…para que me necesitas

-es que…yo…-Rouge sacó entonces la pequeña caja para almuerzo y la puso delicadamente en las manos del joven erizo negro- te traje esto Shadow…

-Uh?...para mi?...-Shadow miró la cajita entre sus manos un momento, como asimilando lo que ella había dicho, Rouge, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa, y viendo que el no decía nada decidió hablar

-Es, es que quería darte las gracias…

-las gracias? Porque?...-el erizo posó su mirada carmesí en aquella linda chica que tenía en frente, el viento sopló suave moviendo las hojas en el árbol y jugando con el cabello blanco de ella, si, en definitiva era Bonita, pensó para si el negro, ella tomó aire y prosiguió

-Anoche…anoche cuando hablamos, eso me hizo sentir mejor, se que suena tonto, porque apenas y te conozco, pero de verdad me ayudó…-Rouge miró al suelo- no la estaba pasando bien, me sentía muy deprimida y…bueno, hablar contigo, realmente me levantó el animo…por eso, quería darte las gracias…

La chica le sonrió, el lucía bastante desconcertado pero pareció sonreír igual, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella quien se mostró satisfecha

-pues, entonces…gracias por el detalle…puedo? –indicó mostrando la cajita

-S-si, claro…

Con cuidado el erizo negro desenvolvió el paquete y dobló el pañuelo dejándolo de lado, destapó la caja y encontró un apetitoso almuerzo con carne frita arroz y verduras al vapor, y un pequeño chocolate relleno de cereza para el postre, Rouge sonrió de nuevo

-ese es mi favorito…-dijo refiriéndose al dulce

Shadow cogió los cubiertos y probó la comida mientras la chica rogaba a todos los santos que conocía que estuviera al menos decente para el, aunque ella la probó y le había gustado…

-delicioso…-musitó el chico en tomo amable, a Rouge se le iluminó el rostro

-de verdad?

-claro, tienes buena mano…-Shadow la miró y mostró una leve sonrisa

-la verdad es que no, hice varios intentos…-explicó ella apenada

-no parece, Gracias Rouge…-ella enrojeció de nuevo al escuchar su nombre y se puso de pie nerviosa

-P-pues, te dejo para que almuerces…este…yo, debo hacer algo…adiós y, gracias de nuevo…

El la vio alejarse y sin darse cuenta dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, luego volvió a mirar el almuerzo, debía aceptar que estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba algo así ese día y menos de alguien como ella. El llegó a la escuela hacía relativamente poco tiempo y a pesar de ello ya tenía muchas pretendientes, lo cual no le era muy grato, pero por que? Todo chico es feliz rodeado de muchas bellas chicas que quieren conquistarle no?, pues para el era distinto, no era que no le gustasen las mujeres, sino que el buscaba algo mas… todas aquellas que decían estar locas por el no eran nada mas que niñas tontas que pretendían engancharle, como es posible enamorarse de alguien a quien ni conoces, o con quien jamás en tu vida has hablado? La mayoría eran así, el ni siquiera las había visto, solo eran chicas superficiales que querían una cara linda para acompañarlas a las fiestas y llevarlas de paseo, definitivamente eso no era lo suyo, y aunque llegó a pensar que Rouge era otra de esas, se había dado cuenta que no era así, ella era diferente, si bien su concepto de la joven comenzó a cambiar desde anoche, ahora era completamente distinto, había descubierto que debajo de esa apariencia de niña arrogante y pesada, había una chica amable y muy sensible…y que además no la estaba pasando bien…

-vaya sorpresa…-se dijo a si mismo mientras siguió disfrutando de su comida, que nada que ver con el cuernito asedo que tuvo por desayuno

Luego de hablar con Shadow la chica murciélago se dirigió a la cafetería a buscar a su amiga, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y aún sentía calientes sus mejillas, pero porque se sentía tan nerviosa solo por hablar con ese erizo negro? De verdad que o era una persona muy misteriosa, o ella ya estaba mal de los nervios de tantos corajes que hacía. Buscó con la mirada a Blaze pero no logró encontrarla, y en vez de eso su mirada aguamarina se posó en cierta jovencita rosa que iba jaloneando a un pobre erizo de piel azul mientras con la otra mano llevaba una canasta pequeña, Rouge los observó sentarse en el jardín cerca de la cafetería mientras ella sacaba un mantel y unos cuantos bocadillos, vio a la niña sonreírle al chico y este le devolvió las sonrisa con una mas a su estilo "cool"

-Amy Rose…que suerte tiene –dijo con algo de celos, toda la escuela la tenía como la "novia oficial" de Sonic, porque aunque el chico jurara y perjurara que ellos eran solamente amigos a leguas se veía que era todo lo contrario, en especial cuando iban solos, además pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo Sonic se la pasara huyendo de sus mimos siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de cuidarla, quizás por eso ella todo el tiempo iba con una sonrisa, porque sabía que entre ella y Sonic había algo especial…

-ojala Knuckles fuera como Sonic…-pensó triste Rouge, a ella no le importaría que el echidna se la pasara huyendo igual, si al menos el se diera cuenta de lo que la chica sentía. Optó por ir a comer y dejar a los tortolitos, de todos modos el descanso estaba por terminar, justo cuando creyó que hoy no vería a su echidna se lo topó en la barra de la cafetería escogiendo lo que iba a comer, a la chica se le iluminó el rostro y de inmediato se arregló el pelo y se acercó al rojo

-hola Knux, como estás? –saludó alegre

-eh?, ah que tal Rouge…

-hoy no comes con Sonic?

-no gracias, cuando Amy se pone melosa mejor me alejo, además no es que seamos muy amigos- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta ironía, a lo que ella respondió con un leve resoplido, el echidna cogió algo de fruta picada y un jugo y ella un yogurt y cereal, Rouge se sintió contenta, para variar, hoy Knuckles parecía estar de buenas, la prueba mas grande fue que no se mostró hostil con ella, como casi siempre solían empezar sus charlas

-pareces contento, sucedió algo? –preguntó la chica sacando tema, ambos fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías

-pues si, me han dado una buena noticia –respondió el con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Uy, debe ser muy buena para tenerte de tan buen humor –rió ella, y para su sorpresa el otro también dejó ir una pequeña risa- y de que se trata?

- de lo que siempre he buscado Rouge…al fin seré guardián!

-Queeeeee? –Rouge dejó su cuchara de lado y miró al echidna- es una broma?

-no, ayer recibí noticias de mi familia en Angel Island, dicen que ya es tiempo de que ocupe el puesto que me corresponde, claro que aún debo aceptar formalmente, pero es casi un hecho

-O-oye pero…pero si aceptas, entonces tendrás que irte no?

-Ah? Pues si, pero eso es lo de menos…Rouge?...-Knuckles volteó a mirarla porque se había quedado callada, ella lucía pálida y no tenía buen semblante- oye estás bien?

-eh, si, si…solo, me sorprendiste mucho…-dijo tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara

-ah bueno, imagínate como quedé yo, siempre pensé que llegaría el momento pero jamás que fuera tan pronto

Rouge seguía escuchando el relato de su echidna pero sin prestarle mucha atención, solo se concentraba en tratar de no echarse a llorar ahí mismo, sabía muy bien que el pertenecía a una noble clan de guerreros, dedicados a proteger una reliquia sagrada que según creencias antiguas resguardaba la paz del mundo, y también que el sueño de Knuckles desde que era niño era llegar a ser un guardián, como sus antepasados. La familia de Knuckles era muy recta y seria y se tomaban sus tradiciones muy en serio, por eso el chico había crecido en un ambiente en el que le inculcaron mucha responsabilidad y creencias de ese tipo, y el día que mas temía ella por fin había llegado

-eh oye Knux –interrumpió un momento al chico

-si, dime?

-y, de veras ya es un hacho? Digo, de veras te vas?

-ya te dije que aún debo aceptar formalmente, pero si. –el joven echidna la miró extrañado- por que preguntas?

-pues…no se piénsalo bien… tu sabes como va a ser tu vida, nunca volverás a ser libre, ni siquiera tendrás derecho a enamorarte, te casarás con quien tu familia elija…

-eso ya lo se, y que? –el pareció enfadarse un poco- eso es lo que siempre he querido ser…

-no, es lo que tu familia siempre ha querido que seas, piénsalo!

-sabía que no contaría contigo, siempre es igual…-Knuckles se levantó enfadado

-eres un insensible, si te digo esto es porque me importas! –lo encaró molesta ella también

-es mentira, siempre que saco el tema terminamos así, además a que me quedo aquí, no hay nada que me importe!

-IDIOTA! –Rouge le pegó una fuerte bofetada que hizo que todos, incluyendo Sonic y Amy que estaban lejos, les voltearan a ver – Te odio Knuckles!

La chica murciélago salió corriendo y dejando al echidna perplejo, este sacudió la cabeza

-oye Rouge! Espera!...rayos…-el volvió a sentarse en su lugar y aporreó el puño en la mesa, a esta le quedó una rajada, Sonic frunció un poco el seño y miró a Amy

-espera un segundo quieres, ahora vuelvo

Sonic caminó hacia el echidna y se sentó junto, el otro le miró y resopló molesto

-que quieres? –preguntó cortante

-que fue eso eh?, que le hiciste ahora? –Sonic cruzó los brazos

-nada…

-como que nada?, Rouge te pegó un buen golpe esta vez…porque siempre la haces llorar?

-Sonic este no es tu asunto, mejor ocúpate de Amy y déjame en paz!

-All right, como quieras viejo, solo te diré una cosa –Knuckles le miró- esa chica no siempre va a esperarte sabes? Y el día que la pierdas te vas a arrepentir…

Sonic se dio la vuelta y regresó con paso calmado a donde se hallaba Amy, esta le recibió con una sonrisa y un pedazo de pastel que pretendía darle en la boca, Knuckles resopló molesto y se marchó de ahí, ya desquitaría su coraje en las prácticas, lo único que faltaba, ahora Sonic le dejó una gran duda en la cabeza

-que quiso decir con eso…?- pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al gimnasio

Rouge no volvió a clases, lo que dejó muy preocupada a Blaze, la escuela estaba a punto de terminar y la chica murciélago no entró al aula, una vez que sonó la campana la felina salió de prisa a ver si de casualidad se había quedado a esperar a Knuckles en el gimnasio, pero al llegar solo se encontró a los hicos que salían a los vestidores para cambiarse, como no encontró a Rouge y tampoco vio al echidna decidió preguntar a alguien mas

-Espío! Espera, espera! –detuvo al camaleón, este se giró y la miró

-que pasa?

-oye, estás en el club de artes marciales? Creí que solo llevabas música…

-no, también artes, solo es eso? Tengo ensayo con la banda…-dijo algo apresurado

- ah, si, oye has visto a Rouge? De casualidad no se fue con ¿Knuckles?...

-Rouge?

-si, es que no volvió a clases después del descanso…-confesó preocupada la felina

-que?...pues no, ese idiota se fue solo…

-será que ya está en casa?...-Blaze suspiró cansada- bueno gracias de todos modos

La gatita se alejó pero dejó intranquilo al joven camaleón, a donde pudo haber ido Rouge para dejar las clases así

-seguramente ese torpe la lastimó de nuevo…-se dijo a si mismo molesto

Blaze siguió buscando a Rouge por todo el campus pero no dio con ella, preocupada fue a su locker a buscar su abrigo para irse a casa, se fijó como el cielo comenzó a nublarse, la chica decidió darse prisa pues no le hacía mucha gracia mojarse

-jo, odio la lluvia, ojala Rouge ya esté en casa…

Poco a poco la escuela comenzó a vaciarse, solo se quedaban los que tenían tareas pendientes o pertenecían a ciertos clubes con actividad nocturna, como astronomía, a Blaze jamás se le ocurrió revisar la azotea, donde Rouge se hallaba acurrucada en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, había llorado mucho rato y como se levantó de madrugada el llanto le dio sueño y se quedó dormida, el viento frío de la lluvia que se aproximada la despertó

-Uh?...dios, que pasó…-la chica se levantó y vio la hora en su reloj- tan tarde es? Son casi las seis…

Se acercó al barandal y vio la escuela casi vacía

-Blaze seguro esta preocupada…mejor me voy a casa…

Salió del campus y se encaminó a su departamento, entonces fue que se soltó el aguacero sobre la ciudad

-hay no, que día tan horrible! –la chica apretó los puños molesta- odio la lluvia, odio a Knuckles, odio mi vida!

Y sin mas se cubrió el rostro con las manos y echó a llorar de nuevo, hasta que un paraguas se posó sobre ella resguardándola de la lluvia, al ya no sentir mojarse ella dejó de llorar se giró un poco

-Shadow?...-Rouge vio al erizo negro parado junto a ella, y sosteniendo el paraguas, este sonrió levemente

-dos preguntas, una, porque lloras así y dos, que haces bajo este aguacero niña?...

-es que…yo…-Rouge volvió a llorar de nuevo y se arrojó a los brazos del erizo, este sorprendido casi se va de espaldas pero logró permanecer de pie y abrazó a la joven

-ya tranquila…vamos, te llevo a casa…

Luego de calmarla un poco ambos se fueron al edificio departamental, Rouge se veía bastante deprimida, cuando llegaron Rouge comenzó a buscar sus llaves, pero sin resultado

-creo que las dejé en mi locker…-dijo suspirando cansada, realmente había sido un día horrible

-y que vas a hacer? –preguntó inquieto Shadow, no le gustaba verla así

-pues pedirle otras al encargado, de todos modos ya nada pude ser peor…-Shadow suspiró, no podía dejarla así

-bueno, ven a mi casa y te presto algo para que te cambies…-dijo gentil el erizo, ella le miró como niña chiquita

-en serio?...

-sí, digo, no puedes quedarte así, vas a enfermarte niña loca, vamos, te secas te cambias y vemos que hacer con lo de tus llaves…

-gracias Shadow…-Rouge le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y algo sacudió el interior del joven erizo, sus mejillas se encendieron levemente, este se giró rápido para que ella no se diera cuenta y caminaron hacia el departamento del chico, que sin saber porque, solo quería saber que pudo haber sido tan malo para que alguien como ella llorara así…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de una pequeña casa cerca del campus, sobre una cama de mantas rojas Knuckles miraba por la ventana la lluvia que caía, desde ahí podía ver el edificio donde vivía Rouge, se llevó una mano al rostro pasando sus dedos despacio donde ella le pegó, aún le ardía un poco, pero no sabía si era por el golpe o por su conciencia, se sentó de golpe y miró al suelo, entre molesto y deprimido…

-soy un tonto…lo siento Rouge…-musitó volviendo su vista a la ventana, escuchando el silencio de su casa romperse con el continuo caer de la lluvia. El sabía que la quería mucho, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos, y siempre discutían pero hacían las pases luego, esta vez el sentía que sería diferente…suspiró cansado, cada vez que tocaban el tema de su familia ella se ponía así, sabía que lo único que Rouge hacía era preocuparse por el, pero no había motivo, el siempre deseó eso y Rouge lo sabía muy bien, entonces no tenía de que preocuparse… luego pensó en lo que ella le dijo "es lo que tu familia siempre ha querido que seas", tal vez era verdad, toda su vida le habían dicho que convertirse en guardián era el mayor orgullo de su familia, y quizás por eso el siempre quiso ser uno…tal vez antes de aceptar sería bueno que pensara, que es lo que realmente deseaba…

Continuará:

Un poco largo verdad? Creo que me inspiré, ojala les haya gustado, como verán hay algo de Sonamy en la historia, también me gusta esa pareja, Knuckles no sabe tratar con mujeres verdad? Ojala despierte a tiempo, y Shadow ha comenzado a conocer a Rouge…próximo capítulo la fiesta de Sonic, y un pacto entre amigos, logrará Rouge que Knuckles se quede? Espero con gusto sus reviews y que viva el Shadouge!

Sayonara!

BIOGRAFIAS:

**Knuckles****: **es el chico del que Rouge está enamorada, y es un viejo amigo suyo, es serio algo arrogante, tiene la misma edad que Sonic y le gustan las artes marciales, parece querer mas a Rouge de lo que el mismo piensa, siempre que pelean y la hace llorar se siente culpable, su familia proviene de un clan noble con costumbres muy arraigadas y el siempre ha deseado convertirse en guardián de la reliquia familiar. Lo que mas quiere en este momento es estar seguro de su decisión.

**Sonic:**tiene 20 años y es primo de Shadow, inteligente astuto y revoltoso, se la pasa huyendo de la chica que le gusta porque es demasiado mimosa y a veces lo asfixia, siempre quiere ayudar y es alegre y popular sobre todo con las chicas está pensando en formar un grupo para el concurso musical del instituto. Lo que mas quiere en este momento es un par de tenis nuevos

**Amy Rose:** linda dulce y amable, ella tiene 17 años, acaba de entrar al instituto, está locamente enamorada de Sonic y haría lo que fuera por el, Rouge no le agrada mucho porque la considera pesada y superficial, lo que mas quiere en este momento es que Sonic le de un beso

**Tails**** (Miles Prower):** es el mejor amigo de Sonic, tiene 15 años, pese a que es menor que ella va en el mismo grupo que Amy en el instituto, es un pequeño genio y está adelantado, es el otro alumno del profesor Eggman y se lleva tanto con Sonic como con Shadow, le apasionan las maquinas y la tecnología, lo que mas quiere en este momento es lograr terminar su proyecto Tornado

**Espío y Vector:** un par de amigos que estudian en el instituto, a ambos les gusta la música y son la competencia para la banda que desea formar Sonic, Espío está enamorado de Rouge y no le agrada Knuckles, además lo considera su mayor rival en el club de artes marciales, Vector no es muy inteligente, pero le gusta el dinero y hace diversos trabajos para conseguirlo, pese a eso es de buenos sentimientos, aunque no sepa expresarlo bien, cuida de Bee un jovencito que asiste a la secundaria. Lo que ambos más quieren en este momento es ganar la competencia escolar de música, bueno y Espío que Rouge le haga caso.

**Blaze:** es la mejor amiga de Rouge, siempre trata de animarla, aunque es algo testaruda y pierde la paciencia con facilidad, tiene novio pero se siente atraída por Sonic, razón por la cual no le agrada a Amy, es bonita alegre y de carácter fuerte. Lo que mas quiere en este momento es que su novio la lleve a un baile.

**Profesor Eggman: **brillante científico apasionado con su trabajo, es maestro en el instituto e imparte varias materias, aunque esta medio loco y algo obsesionado, los alumnos le temen porque cuando empieza a hablar de sus inventos no se calla, suele decir cosas entre dientes y es un poco torpe. Sus alumnos consentidos son Tails y Shadow, a este último lo acaba de traer de la academia ARK, y le conoce muchas cosas de su pasado, odia a Sonic porque siempre le da dolor de cabeza con sus locuras y busca pretextos para castigarlo o reprobarle cada que puede. Lo que mas desea en este momento es ganar la feria científica.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal a todos! Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo de la historia, ojala que lo disfruten, de nuevo agradezco los review, me esforzaré por que la historia siga agradando y sea cada vez mas entretenida, si desearan ver algo que aún no esté en ella solo mándenme un review y lo tendré pendiente…ShadRouge 4 Ever!

**Novio de medio tiempo**

Shadow sacó sus llaves y a prisa abrió la puerta del departamento, tanteando el interruptor de la luz logró prenderla, luego indicó a la chica que pasara, Rouge entró en el departamento y lo que vieron sus ojos definitivamente no es lo que ella esperaba…

-esto…lamento si está algo desordenado, casi nunca estoy aquí…-Dijo Shadow mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia una puerta que se veía al final de lo que parecía ser la sala, Rouge no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreírle en señal de "no hay cuidado" al tiempo que paseaba su mirada aguamarina por todo el lugar observando, los muebles de sala, aunque bonitos, estaban cubiertos por algunas mantas y habían cajas con cosas a un costado de la puerta, un montón de ropa sin doblar sobre un taburete, al costado izquierdo, donde se veía la pequeña cocina pudo ver los libros del erizo sobre la barra desayunadora y algunos platos sin lavar en el fregadero, eso sin mencionar las repisas vacías y solo un par de platos mas en la hornilla

-cielos…-suspiró la chica- hace cuanto dijo que se había mudado?...

-Rouge? Ven un momento… -la llamó Shadow desde lo que parecía la habitación del chico

-ya voy!...-ella caminó hasta la puerta brincando algunas cosas en el suelo y otro par de cajas hasta que llegó y entró en el cuarto, que al menos si parecía estar en orden- que sucede?

Ella lo vio revisando el armario, Shadow sacó de uno de los cajones de abajo una camiseta roja con letras algo extrañas que parecían formar la palabra "Rock", y unos shorts como para hacer deporte y se los dio a la chica

-creo que esto te servirá…allí está el baño, ve y cámbiate

-gracias…-el le miró un instante y ella le sonrió de nuevo de esa forma linda que lo sacudió hace rato, el apartó la mirada discretamente mientras Rouge entraba al baño a secarse y cambiar sus ropas

-será mejor poner algo de orden aquí…-se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del cuarto a arreglar un poco la estancia, no recordaba lo desordenado que estaba su departamento, se sintió un poco incomodo de que Rouge lo viera así, y es que si el estaba solo no importaba, de cualquier modo pasaba mas tiempo en el taller con Eggman que en casa, y casi no recibía visitas, así que no tenía prisa en ordenar pero traer a una chica a casa era otra cosa. Cuando Rouge se cambió se miró en el espejo del baño, la camiseta le estaba algo grande, Shadow era un poco más alto que ella así que le llegaba hasta media pierna, los shorts le quedaron bien, se sintió satisfecha con ello y salio del baño buscando al erizo, este ya había ordenado un poco la sala, puso todas las cajas en un solo sitio y retiró las mantas de los sillones, Rouge lo halló quitando los libros de la barra

-te ha quedado la ropa? –preguntó el negro mientras despejaba el resto de la estancia

-si, gracias…-Rouge dirigió su mirada al enorme ventanal junto al sofá, el aguacero seguía cayendo mientras golpeaba con fuerza el vidrio- santo cielo está diluviando! Va a hacer frío al rato…

-eso parece…-Shadow se acercó a ella, que miraba por la ventana, se había perdido en sus ideas y el tuvo tiempo de contemplarla a gusto, lucía de lo mas tierna con la camisa larga y el cabello húmedo, aún traía los ojos vidriosos por el llanto de hace rato, Rouge salió de sus pensamientos y se percató que el le miraba, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, el erizo al notarlo dibujó una media sonrisa que lo hizo verse aún mas atractivo a los ojos de la chica murciélago, esta titubeó un poco y apartó la vista hacia otro lado nerviosa, Shadow suavemente hizo que le mirara de nuevo

-oye Rouge…-dijo con voz suave

-S-sí?...-respondió ella con dificultad, ahí estaba otra vez ese nerviosismo, ese sentimiento extraño que le llegaba cada vez que estaba con el, Rouge trató de calmarse, Shadow no sabía como seguir la platica, quería saber pero no sabía como preguntar, intentó elegir con cuidado sus palabras

-hace rato…cuando nos encontramos estabas llorando…-ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación- por que llorabas?...te hicieron daño?

-Es que…- la voz de Rouge fue apagada en seco por un estruendoso trueno que detonó y la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que se aferrara a Shadow, eso la había asustado bastante, pero de algún modo se sintió segura en los brazos del erizo, un rayo veloz partió el cielo y se oyeron un par de truenos mas que desanimaron a Rouge de romper el contacto, Shadow no dijo palabra, solo se quedó ahí abrazándola, de repente esa muchacha empezaba a despertar algo en el, algo que creyó que jamás volvería a sentir… las luces parpadearon y luego se apagaron por completo, fue entonces que Rouge se separó de Shadow, este suspiró algo decepcionado, la luz se había ido…

-era de suponerse con una lluvia así…-el erizo negro caminó a la cocina y se agachó en las repisas de abajo rebuscando en los cajones

-que buscas? –preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a ayudarle

-algunas velas que recuerdo puse por aquí…maldición donde…ah aquí están…

-aquí hay cerillos…-Rouge se los dejó junto a el, mirando sobre la hornilla vio un frasco y sonrió- quieres algo de café? Está haciendo frío…

-suena bien –Shadow repartió algunas velas por la sala y las encendió de modo que la habitación no estuviera tan oscura mientras Rouge preparó un poco de café y lo llevó a la sala

-toma…-ella le extendió una taza al erizo

-gracias –luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá- creo que habrá que esperar a que regrese la luz para llamar al encargado…

-hay es cierto…y que hago ahora? –Rouge hizo un puchero mientras daba un sorbo al café

-puedes contarme por que llorabas…-Rouge se giró a mirarle y guardó silencio unos minutos, solo se oía la lluvia que caía, ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar en voz baja

-el se marcha...dijo que no había nada aquí que le importara…

-el?... –Shadow la vio bajar la cabeza- te refieres al chico del que hablabas en el techo la otra noche?

Rouge de nuevo afirmó con la cabeza y el erizo se apoyó la espalda en el respaldo acojinado del sofá

-discutimos –continuó ella- pero el jamás escucha…por mas que trato de decirle que yo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de nuevo de sus ojos y Shadow meneó la cabeza, se acercó más a ella e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, sin saber exactamente porque, sentía que tenía esa confianza con ella, como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-no llores bonita…no lo vale…-Shadow acarició su hombro suavemente y ella se acurrucó en su pecho

-es que no puedo evitarlo…no quiero que se aleje…

Así estuvieron un rato, el erizo apoyó la barbilla un poco en la cabeza de ella, Rouge cerró los ojos unos instantes y ambos guardaron silencio. Rouge se perdía en la melodía acompasada que se formaba con los latidos del pecho de su amigo, pausados, serenos…sintió sus mejillas arder y encenderse, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, no quería moverse, que no terminara nunca ese instante…

-quien es el Rouge?...-le preguntó con voz suave Shadow, ella reaccionó y se mordió el labio apenada

-nos conocemos desde niños, su nombre es Knuckles…

-Knuckles? El echidna?...-Shadow la miró

-pues si…-Rouge no se movió de donde estaba, se sentía muy a gusto estando tan cerca de ese erizo negro, sin duda Shadow se había cruzado en su camino en el mejor momento, sin el no sabía que hubiera hecho hoy

-el es amigo de Sonic –musitó Shadow pensativo, sin embargo para ella Knuckles no estaba en su cabeza ahora, no, no deseaba seguir hablando de el, sentía que estaba de mas, en ese instante Rouge solo quería guardar el recuerdo de ellos dos tal y como estaban, abrazados, acomodados en un sillón y rodeados de velas…

-no importa ya…olvídalo, -susurró ella con una voz tan dulce que hizo estremecer al erizo- no quiero hablar de el…

Shadow obedeció, de cualquier forma tampoco a el le apetecía que hubiera una tercera presencia entre ellos, también el quería guardar ese momento tal cual en su cabeza, sentía que una calidez lo llenaba de nuevo, aquel sentimiento que creyó que había muerto desde ese momento, volvía a renacer…así ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, Shadow jaló una de las mantas que había quitado de los sillones y cubrió a Rouge con ella, la joven se había dormido antes, el le hizo una ligera caricia en la mejilla y también se acomodó para dormir, de todos modos a la tormenta le quedaba mucho rato…

El sol resplandecía de a poco en el cielo, que se veía más azul que otros días, pequeñas gotitas de lluvia se dejaban ver sobre las flores y árboles de la ciudad y algunos autos que se quedaron en la calle…eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y la dulce Amy Rose se encontraba en camino a casa de su adorado Sonic, llevaba en un pequeño bolso, rojo como el resto de su atuendo, algunas tarjetas que planeaba repartir, la niña dobló a la esquina y cerca de un bello parque con un lago encontró una serie de departamentos mostró una sonrisa y tocó a la puerta de uno de ellos, fue recibida por un joven Zorro, que adormilado le abrió la puerta

-buenos días Tails! –exclamó ella entrando

-Woooooaaaah…..-bostezó el- buenos días Amy, si buscas a Sonic no está…

-no, hoy vine a verte a ti, y que bueno que no está el…-Amy sacó de su bolso las tarjetas y buscó una con el nombre del chico-toma esta es tuya…

Tails leyó la tarjeta, era la invitación a una fiesta en casa de Amy, el joven zorro parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la erizo, esta le devolvió la mirada con ojos brillantes y a tails se le escurrió una gotita en la frente

-que significa esto…?

-es una fiesta para Sonic! –Exclamó la chica feliz- ya lo olvidaste? Su cumpleaños es el lunes…

-hey es cierto! –Tails sonrió- pero porque adelantaste la fiesta? Aquí dice que es esta noche Amy…

-claro, así Sonic no sospechará nada! Ya lo tengo todo casi listo, solo quedaba repartir las invitaciones, iba a hacerlo ayer pero con la tormenta que hubo no pude…

-aaaah, ya veo!

-toma, ayúdame a repartirlas, ah y llévale esta a Shadow, se que no se lleva bien con Sonic pero es su primo, mínimo tiene que hacer acto de presencia no?

-si, si, lo que tu digas…

-bueno ya me voy falta ir a ver a Knuckles todavía…-Amy se despidió sonriente de su amigo- te lo encargo Tails y acuérdate que es una sorpresa!

-cuenta conmigo Amy…

-nos vemos!

La niña se fue corriendo rumbo a casa de Knuckles, Tails la vio irse y de inmediato salió a entregar las invitaciones, sonrió contento al ver que en una de ellas iba escrito el nombre "Cream"

-podré verla hoy! –pensó para sí el joven zorrito mientras se encaminaba a ver a Shadow, era el que mas cerca estaba de todos modos.

Rouge abrió los ojos lentamente, al levantar la mirada lo primero que vio fue a Shadow quien dormía con ella en el sofá mientras la abrazaba, tenia un semblante apacible y tranquilo, la chica sonrió, recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sus mejillas enrojecieron, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo ella se levantó, apagó las velas que aún estaban encendidas y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para que ambos desayunaran, preparaba algo mas de café cuando llamaron a la puerta, Rouge se apresuró a abrir

-si? Que desea…?

-oh cielos…! –Tails se sorprendió muchísimo cuando una bella joven, descalza y con la camiseta de Shadow puesta le abrió la puerta del departamento, rouge le miró curiosa y el jovencito se sonrojó todo al verla, se asomó un poco al departamento y aún sorprendido abrió la boca hasta que su quijada casi se le caía, habían velas en el suelo por toda la habitación y Shadow dormía muy cómodo en el sofá, una sábana blanca le cubría a la altura de medio torso…

-Pero Shadow! –exclamó al verlo en esa condición, el grito llegó a los oídos del erizo negro que brincó del sofá y cayó al suelo

-auch!... -adolorido se incorporó y levantó la mirada solo para ver a Tails parado en el umbral de la puerta- que rayos te pasa porque me gritas así?

-ah, lo siento! No quise espantarte…es que me resultó tan extraño todo…esto, tienes resaca o algo?

-Queeee…? -Shadow se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- que está pasando Tails?

-no nada, creo que mejor vengo al rato, no quería interrumpir…-dijo algo sonrojado mientras miraba a Shadow y a Rouge al lado de este, ella entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejó ir una risita

-interrumpir?...de que estas…-entonces el joven erizo se dio cuenta, el aspecto de Rouge, las velas en el piso, la manta en el sofá…

-si, mejor nos vemos al rato…

-que? No, no, no espera! No es lo que piensas! –exclamó Shadow mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, Rouge se limitó a observar todo desde la puerta y no decir nada…

-oye tranquilo si? Mira yo no vi nada…-tails le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y le dejó la invitación en la mano- de todos modos solo venía a darte esto…

-Pe-pero Tails Espera un momento…

-hasta al rato, oye que linda novia! Porque no la llevas eh?...-Tails señaló la tarjeta y se fue- nos vemos luego!

-Tails!...no puede ser….-Shadow se llevó una mano a la frente sonrojado y volvió su mirada hacia el departamento, donde Rouge ya había servido algo de café en la barra, si se fijaba bien no era raro que Tails malinterpretara la situación, todo se prestaba para ello, y mas el que Rouge se vierta tremendamente sexy, hasta ayer no le parecía así, incluso llegó a pensar que se veía tierna, pero viéndola bien ahora que ya no había tormenta y que todo estaba como siempre, si, la chica murciélago lucía de lo mas sensual con su camiseta y los shorts pegados, todavía apenado por el bochornoso momento entró de nuevo en el departamento, Rouge se las había ingeniado con lo poco que encontró en la nevera e hizo tostadas con mermelada, sirvió a shadow algunas en un plato y con el café se las llevó hasta el sofá donde el se había dejado caer

-bueno, ya olvida eso y come…-la chica le sonrió coqueta,

-porqué no dijiste nada?...-preguntó mientras cogía una tostada y le daba un buen mordisco

-no lo creí prudente, pensé que querrías aclararlo tu…-Rouge se encogió de hombros- de todos modos no hicimos nada malo, cuando le expliques que se fue la luz y lo de mis llaves entenderá…

-no lo se…el pensó otra cosa sabes?

-que pensó?...que soy tu novia?...

-Hn…-Shadow miró la tarjeta- con que la fiesta de Sonic…

-irás?...-Rouge le dio un sorbo al café y le miró curiosa

-no me queda otra…mira…

El erizo le mostró la invitación y en ella podía verse una clara amenaza de Amy Rose en la que le advertía a Shadow que si no iba lo perseguiría el resto de la semana para recordarle su falta de compromiso familiar…aunque con otras palabras…

-jajajaja, te sentenciaron eh? –rió la muchacha, el otro se cruzó de brazos

-aja, y Tails cree que eres mi novia…

Entonces a Rouge se le ocurrió una idea, miró a shadow fijamente y este le devolvió la mirada, la muchacha se acercó a el y sujetó sus manos entrelazándolas con las de ella y volvió a mirarle

-puedes hacerme un favor?... –Shadow afirmó con la cabeza sin interrumpirla- preséntame como tu novia en la fiesta… el estará ahí estoy segura…

-Knuckles…-Rouge le miró suplicante y el otro entendió de que iba todo, recordó cuanto había llorado ella y por un instante deseó que ese tarado recibiera una buena lección por hacerla sufrir tanto, sin saber porque y como en tan poco tiempo, había llegado a apreciar mucho a esa chica. Rouge desvió la mirada y el lentamente la hizo mirarle de nuevo

-es un trato…-le dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa, Rouge lo abrazó feliz y este correspondió el gesto

-gracias Shadow, mil gracias…

-de nada bonita, hay que mostrarle de lo que se pierde…-dijo entre risas y Rouge le miró, al parecer a el le había gustado la idea

-pero…no entiendo…creí que te enfadarías –dijo ella apenada

-es que si lo pienso bien también salgo ganando –Rouge parpadeó una par de veces sin comprender bien- si tengo novia no habrán mas locas persiguiéndome verdad?...

-jajajajajaja… -ella estalló en risas y Shadow la siguió después, era una idea bastante loca pero con intentarlo no perdían nada- entonces seremos novios de medio tiempo no?

-pues si, supongo que si…-ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Luego de ayudar a Shadow a medio recoger su departamento Rouge se puso su ropa, ya seca y se despidió de su "novio", todavía tenía que arreglar lo de sus llaves y alistarse para la fiesta

-te veré en la noche Shadow…y de nuevo gracias…por todo…

-olvídalo…cielos tu si que eres un problema "Batgirl"…

-hasta luego "amorcito" –la chica le guiñó un ojo y se fue, Shadow volvió a entrar en su departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de si suspiró, que mañana tan fuera de lo común, y lo que venía mas tarde se pintaba mejor. Rouge, esa chica llegó a darle la vuelta a su vida, que hasta antes de encontrarla parecía ser todo menos vida, creyó que esa se había esfumado desde el día que la perdió a ella…

-María…-susurró mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, entró y sentándose en la cama abrió uno de los cajones del buró y sacó una pequeña caja de madera, llena de hojas de papel escritas, cartas al parecer, todas ellas con la misma letra y el mismo color de tinta, todas ellas firmadas con el mismo nombre…María…

-no te estoy traicionando sabes?...-musitó como si estuviera hablando con alguien- siempre tendrás tu lugar, pero debo seguir, eso dice el profesor…

Shadow guardó la caja en su lugar, tenía mucho que hacer, y al rato la fiesta de su primo, anoche algo en el había cambiado, quería ser el mismo de nuevo, Eggman lo había traído de la academia ARK por una razón, y era que se estaba destruyendo el solo, todos lo dijeron, el accidente no fue culpa suya, ni de ella, solo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado, Shadow escapó, pero María no pudo, no le permitieron regresar por ella, dijeron que era peligroso… y ahí acabó su vida… su dulce María ya no estaba con el, antes siempre reía, al lado de ella disfrutaba cada momento, pero luego de aquello ya no pudo seguir, poco a poco la tristeza y soledad se adueñaron de su ser, y de sus ganas de vivir…el profesor Eggman se hizo cargo de el, dijo que un joven tan brillante y prometedor no debía dejarse vencer…que la verdadera fuerza estaba en saber superar nuestras debilidades, dijo que retomara su vida y que lo ayudara en su laboratorio y Shadow aceptó, pensando en que tal vez si se alejaba de ese lugar podría seguir adelante…y tal vez fue la mejor decisión, por azares del destino se encontró con Rouge, y su nueva amiga lo llenaba con esas ganas de vivir que había perdido, su risa se le contagiaba y su soledad de a poco estaba desapareciendo, y ahora que meditaba todo aquello, pensó que quizás el también debía decirle… gracias…

Ahora Tails se hallaba parado frente a una casa grande de madera con un gran jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores, paseando la mirada sobre el arco iris floral sus azules ojos encontraron lo que buscaban cerca de unos narcisos blancos, Tails sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a una hermosa chiquilla de unos trece años regar con cariño las blancas flores, la conejita llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes ajustado al cuello, sandalias cafés y en las largas orejas una cinta que las ataba como si fuera una cola de caballo, ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos de miel se posaron en el rubio zorro, ella sonrió y se apresuró a abrir la pequeña rejilla de madera

-Tails! Que gusto verte! –exclamó mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente

-B-buenos días Cream…

-que te trae por aquí?, pero pasa niño no muerdo…-la niña lo jaló del brazo mientras el otro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas se dejaba guiar por ella, Cream había cambiado mucho, ya no era esa conejita asustadiza y tímida de antes, ahora era mas relajada y alegre, asistía a la secundaria, a penas empezaba el segundo año, pero era muy popular con los demás, porque además de alegre y bonita seguía siendo tan amable y gentil como siempre…y Tails había caído en sus encantos, solo que era demasiado tímido como para decirlo, y también ignoraba que era correspondido, y que había sido el amor secreto de Cream desde siempre…ambos se sentaron en las escaleras del pórtico y la conejita miró a Tails

-eh…Cream, Amy te manda esto…-dijo mientras le daba la invitación

-Oh, una fiesta! Y es de Sonic!...ah, pero es de noche…-ella mostró un gesto triste- mamá no me dejará ir…

-que?...-Tails se frotó la barbilla pensativo- ah ya se! Que tal si yo vengo por ti?, si hablo con tu mamá y le digo que yo te traeré a casa seguro te deja…

-de verdad lo harías?...-a la niña le brillaron los ojos y Tails sonrió, pensando en que era un zorro afortunado

-claro que si, te parece?

-Si, Siiiiiii!

-pues ponte bonita, paso por ti a las siete vale?

-vale…

Cream lo despidió desde la rejilla y Tails se alejó y dobló la esquina, apuró el paso hasta ir corriendo y dio un gran brinco lleno de felicidad

-Yahoooo! ella saldrá conmigo! – luego se dirigió a entregar el resto de las invitaciones…

El tiempo pasó rápido y la hora casi había llegado, Tails pasó por Cream y luego de hablar con la señora Rabbit se llevó a la jovencita rumbo a la fiesta, ahí se encontraron con Amy, Knuckles y varios invitados mas ya habían llegado y la chica erizo arreglaba los últimos detalles para la fiesta sorpresa de su adorado Sonic, que no tardaba en llegar, pues Tails le dijo que se reunirían a ver una película en casa de Amy…

-Tails y Cream! Que bueno que ya llegaron, ya estamos casi todos! –exclamó Amy feliz- al que no veo es a Shadow, será que ese antisocial no piensa aparecerse?

-olvídalo Amy, tu sabes como es ese tipo –dijo Knuckles mientras miraba por la ventana- oigan todos ahí viene Sonic!

-hay dios! Rápido escóndanse! –gritó Amy nerviosa mientras los demás apagaban las luces y se ocultaban para la sorpresa

El erizo azul llegó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, algo extrañado de no ver prendida ninguna luz

-será que llegué muy temprano?...-revisó su reloj y se rascó la cabeza -no, estoy a tiempo…

Sonic volvió a llamar y al ver que nadie respondía comenzó a preocuparse

-Amy…? Sonic giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió- oh no Amy!

El chico entró a prisa temiendo que algo pudo pasarle a la muchacha pero fue sorprendido más de lo que esperaba

-Sorpresa! –exclamaron sus amigos al tiempo que prendían las luces y Sonic se topó con que toda la casa estaba llena de globos y listones de colores, había una mesa con un enorme pastel de chocolate, bocadillos y Chilly Dogs, también había una manta con enormes letras vistosas que decían "felices 21 Sonic!"

-Cielos!...-el mostró una enorme sonrisa y echó a reír- gracias chicos, no debieron…esta vez si me atraparon

-no fue idea nuestra Sonic –Dijo Knuckles mientras le daba un vaso de refresco- todo lo planeó Amy...

-Oh Amy…gracias, siempre haces cosas lindas por mi…-Sonic le dedicó una tierna Sonrisa y ella enrojeció toda

-Sonic! –Amy se arrojó a los brazos del chico y este echó a reír feliz- Felicidades Sonic…

Todos los veían sonrientes, Cream encendió el equipo de sonido para animar el ambiente

-hora de bailar! –la conejita arrastró a Tails a la improvisada pista de baile

-Cream no se bailar! –exclamaba apenado el zorrito Cream sonrió

-no importa solo sacúdete y ya!

La fiesta se ponía muy agradable, algunos mas iban llegando, el grupo de Sonic estaba junto a los refrescos platicando pero Amy lucía ligeramente molesta, jaló a Tails un momento y lo reprendió

-a caso no le dijiste a Shadow? Sonic ya preguntó por el varias veces!

-si, si le dije…pero…

-yo no se porque Sonic se preocupa tanto por el…- la erizo se cruzó de brazos y Tails suspiró

-déjalo, además no juzgues a Shadow sin conocerlo, ese chico no la ha pasado bien…

De pronto Sonic se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta que se había estacionado, Sonrió un poco al ver a un erizo negro bajarse de ella, y venía muy bien acompañado…

-vaya! Por fin se digno a venir…-dijo para sí al ver que Shadow y una hermosa muchacha entraron a la fiesta, Sonic parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido

-oigan, que ella no es Rouge?...-dijo a los demás, Knuckles giró la vista y clavó los ojos en la chica murciélago, que iba de la mano con el erizo negro

-Rouge?...que hace con ese tipo?

-hey Shadow! –Gritó Sonic llamando al chico, la pareja se acercó a saludarlos- ya creí que no venías…

-eh, si…digamos que me retrasé un poco…

El echidna miró a Rouge y ella volteó la vista hacia Shadow, el se dio cuenta de que Knuckles miraba a la muchacha y sorprendiendo a rouge la abrazó por la cintura acercándola un poco a el

-hey Sonic, ya conoces a mi novia?

-que? Tu novia?...

-felicidades Sonic…-Rouge le sonrió y abrazó a Shadow Amy Sonic y Knuckles tuvieron la misma reacción que tails, con la quijada hasta el suelo Sonic se rascó la cabeza y dejó ir una risita

-pues no, no sabía…felicidades entonces…

Knuckles frunció el seño, por algún motivo estaba molesto, se acercó a Rouge y ella le miró sin separarse de Shadow

-hola Knux…

-hola…oye…quisiera hablarte un segundo…-le dijo tratando de no sonar enfadado

-que quieres? – Rouge se mostraba indiferente con el, y al rojo no le gustaba para nada, es mas hasta parecía dolerle la frialdad de ella, Shadow volteó a mirarlo con una media sonrisa, desafiante, el echidna le devolvió la mirada enojado

-así que son novios…-dijo preguntando a Rouge pero mas parecía un desafío al erizo negro

-pues si…-le respondió Shadow de una manera tan natural que al futuro guardián le preció insultante

-desde cuando?...-miró a Rouge con recelo, como si fuera reproche

-hace un tiempo…nos conocimos por accidente…

-porque no supe nada de esto?

-hey hey, para el interrogatorio Knuckles…-le dijo Sonic un tanto divertido, mientras jalaba al rojo a una distancia prudente, lo que sucedía era mas que obvio su amigo estaba celoso…si, Knuckles el echidna estaba furioso, muerto de celos, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba o como Rouge y su primo llegaron a eso, lo que si sabía era que Knuckles no la iba a pasar nada bien en la fiesta…

-yo te lo dije man…-Sonic le dio una palmadita en el hombro y Sonrió- que vas a hacer?

-no se…no lo se Sonic…-el fijó su vista en la chica murciélago, que reía divertida del brazo de su nuevo rival mientras platicaban con Tails, Rouge se veía feliz, pero como, cuando?...y aún peor, que rayos era lo que le estaba pasando a el mismo?...

Continuará…

Uy! Capitulo tres terminado! Bueno a ver que pasa, salen a la luz algunas cosas del pasado de Shadow, el y Rouge hicieron un trato algo loco, pero y que hay de ese sentimiento que se despiertan el uno por el otro? Knuckles esta rojo de celos, se dará cuenta de lo que siente antes que Shadow conquiste a Rouge…? Espero sus críticas y reviews,

Por favor, no dejen de mandarlos, eso nos motiva a los escritores a dar lo mejor, ah y una disculpa para una querida amiga: te prometo a Silver en el próximo capi vale?

Sayonara!

**Biografías**

**Cream:** una conejita alegre carismática y linda, ha sido amiga de Sonic y los demás desde pequeña, ahora ya tiene 13 años y asiste a la secundaria, está secretamente enamorada de Tails desde pequeña y su sueño es que el zorrito se le declare. Lo que mas quiere en este momento es saber si Tails la ama


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola!, aquí como cada semana actualizando para ustedes mis queridos lectores y amigos de fanfiction, creo que la historia está quedando bien, ahora que la verdadera trama ya comenzó espero poder desarrollarla mejor, en esta ocasión decidí agregar algo de ritmo, ojala les guste; me encanta la pareja shadow/Rouge y espero que el fic esté quedando digno de ellos y si no os agradeceré su valiosa ayuda dejando reviews para decirme que falta o sobra.

Antes de pasar directo a la historia me gustaría agradecer a **Sombra de maldad** y **Lighting the fox**, por seguirme cada capítulo y dejar su review, ustedes me motivan a seguir con esto y por ello les dedico mi cuarto capítulo, que para mi ya es un triunfo, espero que les guste

Seguimos!

**Novio de medio tiempo**

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas en ese preciso momento, un torbellino de sensaciones en su interior que no lograba comprender hacían gala de aparición, el ardor en el estómago y esas ganas de golpear la pared hasta resquebrajarla predominaban mayormente, seguidos de una incesante confusión y algo de vaga frustración al no poder hacer nada en cuanto a la escena que veían sus ojos. Rouge lo miraba y le sonreía, Shadow le devolvía la mirada con cierta complicidad y otra media sonrisa mientras, sentados en el sofá de la sala de Amy charlaban a solas y lejos del festejo, y Knuckles estaba volviéndose loco! Cuando Rouge había conseguido pareja y porque no le había dicho nada? Se supone que eran amigos no? Y de los buenos, desde niños…entonces porque la chica murciélago se había callado algo como eso? Otra cosa que llamaba la atención al joven Equidna era el hecho de que le molestase tanto que su amiga estuviera al lado de otro, a caso estaba celoso?

-no, no claro que no…-se respondió a si mismo tratando de apartar la idea, pero ahí estaba el, con la espalda apoyada a la pared y mirando fijamente al intruso que ahora ofrecía cortésmente un vaso de refresco a la joven dama que lo acompañaba, Knuckles sintió revuelto el estómago, ni siquiera la música alegre que sonaba lograba animarle…

Sonic Comía unos bocadillos, se había escapado de la pista de baile a donde Amy lo había llevado hacía un instante, no como el pobre Tails que no tenia tanta suerte y seguía ahí preso en los brazos de Cream, aunque casi por gusto propio, podía asegurar. El erizo azul dirigió una mirada a Knuckles, que desde que llegó Shadow acompañado de su nueva novia, había cambiado esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre por una mueca de visible enojo, meneó la cabeza y se acercó al chico, dando una palmada en el hombro para hacerse notar

-oye, quita esa cara, al menos disimula no?

-a que te refieres? –cortó tajante el rojo mirando a Sonic con cierto recelo

-como a que?...estas muerto de celos Knuckles

-Celos? No claro que no!...lo que pasa es…es…que estoy molesto con ella, no me dijo nada! –se excusó el Equidna y cruzó los brazos

-y como quieres que te diga si siempre están peleando? –Sonic se encogió de hombros- anda macho ya déjalos en paz y vete a divertir, porque no invitas a bailar a alguien, te presto a Amy si quieres, es mas te la dejo el resto de la fiesta…-el azul sonrió burlón

-hay no te sacrifiques tanto…-Knuckles echó una risa y Sonic pensó misión cumplida- además tu sabes que no se me da eso de bailar…

-y si invitas a Rouge? –Sonic le miró divertido y este gruñó molesto

-ja, tu crees que aceptaría? Tiene mejores cosas que hacer… Mírala ahí, coqueteándole a ese imbécil!

-jajajajaja, pero si son celos man! Porque ese imbécil es su novio, y además mi primo…no tiene nada de malo que le coquetee…

-Sonic! –gritó Amy saliendo detrás de él y colgándose de su cuello, el pobre Sonic se atragantó por el susto y se tragó el bocado sin masticarlo- que pasa? porque están los dos aquí?

Amy vio la expresión del Equidna y sus ojos clavados en la chica murciélago

-oh ya veo, Knux está celoso…

-que no son celos!...-replicó este mas enfadado todavía

-y si no que es? –dijo algo irritado Sonic- porque eso de que estás molesto que te lo crea tu abuelita, yo no…

-no podía buscarse uno mejor? Tiene que ser Shadow?...ese tipo es un…

-Bájale…-lo cortó Sonic, Knuckles volteó a mirarle, Sonic posó su vista sobre el erizo negro y sonrió levemente, se le veía contento, hacía rato que no veía esa sonrisa en su primo

-que te pasa con el Sonic? Si ni siquiera se llevan bien! –le riñó Amy- en todo caso Knuckles tiene razón, tu primo no es muy sociable que digamos…ni siquiera vendría a la fiesta de no ser porque lo…convencí… jejeje

-ya les dije que no lo juzguen…Shadow no es mala persona, de hecho, ha sufrido mucho…por eso no tolero que alguien hable mal de el, entendido? –esto último lo dijo mirando a Amy y Knuckles, quienes asintieron, luego Sonic volvió a sonreír…

-All Right! Que se anime esto! –gritó el erizo contento, captando la atención de todos incluidos Rouge y Shadow, este último pareció sonreír un poco

-jajajaja si que sabe divertirse –rió Rouge al ver a Sonic bailando y bromeando a lo lejos

-siempre ha sido así… -musitó Shadow con un deje de tristeza en la voz, Rouge le miró y se arrimó un poco mas a su lado para estar cerca, lo que tomó desprevenido al erizo negro e hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-Shadow, porque no te llevas con Sonic?, no se agradan? No creo que sea el caso…

-mmm…-el negro desvió la mirada tratando de esquivar la pregunta, pero al sentir una mano calida rozar la suya su corazón se desbocó y devolvió la mirada a la chica murciélago sobresaltado, Rouge sonrió tiernamente, viendo que no tenía otra optó por hablar, después de todo ella ya le había confiado cosas muy personales, porque no hacerlo el igual…

-es que…a veces siento algo de celos de Sonic…nada hace que pierda su buen ánimo, el, siempre ha sido así, ya te lo dije, y yo…soy todo lo contrario…por eso prefiero evitarle, no se, me siento incómodo…

Shadow suspiró hondo, listo, lo dijo, no fue tan difícil con ella escuchándole o si? tanto tiempo con ello y por fin lo sacaba de su sistema, no era que odiase a su primo, no, de hecho le tenía cariño, eran casi de la misma edad, solo que Sonic siempre tuvo ese carácter alegre y despreocupado, mientras que el era mas reservado y cuidadoso, y en ocasiones de verdad deseaba ser como su primo…

-ya ves? No pasa nada…

-gracias Rouge…

-pero no siempre tiene que ser así, anda ven! – la muchacha jaló al erizo y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás viendo el relajo que se había armado cortesía de Sonic, que bailaba con Cream en la pista al ritmo de la música, Tails ya se había quedado sin pilas…

En ese momento entró por la puerta una pareja, una hermosa felina de ojos ámbar acompañada de un erizo alto y bien parecido con mirada de oro y piel de plata, la felina sonrió clavando su vista en el erizo azul mientras el chico resopló con fastidio

-de haber sabido que se trataba de esto no venía…-dijo entre dientes al ver a su acompañante apresurarse hacia Sonic..

-felicidades Sonic! –exclamó Blaze entregándole una caja forrada al chico este le dedicó una sonrisa cool

-thank you! –respondió alegre –que tal Blaze?

-ah pues…gracias por invitarnos vedad amor? –blaze jaló a Silver y este mostró una sonrisa fingida, no es que no le agradase Sonic, de hecho eran buenos amigos lo que pasaba era que a su novia parecía simpatizarle demasiado, y eso no era cómodo para el…porque para ser sinceros, a quien le gustaría que su novia le coqueteara al amigo?...

Amy dirigió una fulminante mirada a la minina que sonreía a su chico, Blaze le devolvió el gesto, esas dos no se podían ver ni en pintura, la chica erizo jaló a Tails del suelo donde descansaba y lo zarandeó molesta

-me quieres decir que hace esa tipa aquí? –gruñó molesta la Rose

-ah pues, pues, seguro vino con Silver jejeje…

-pero yo invité SOLO a Silver! –al ver tal escenita el erizo de plata se acercó a Amy

-lo siento Amy, es culpa mía…yo traje a Blaze…es que nos oyó a mi y a Tails cuando el me llevó la invitación y pues, que iba a hacer con ella…

-ponerla tres metros bajo tierra…-dijo entre dientes la chiquilla mientras forzaba una sonrisa

-que?

-ah nada olvídalo Silver…

-gracias, creí que te molestarías –sonrió ingenuamente el platinado mientras Amy ponía los ojos en blanco

-Sonic no vas a abrir tu regalo? –preguntó Blaze con ojos de borreguito, Sonic retrocedió dos pasos y rió nervioso

-si verdad, a ver que es…-el chico desenvolvió el paquete a prisa y descubrió una caja de zapatos- es lo que creo?

-míralo tu y dímelo…-la felina mostró una media sonrisa seductora que hizo sonrojarse al azul, este abrió la caja y encontró un par de flamantes tenis rojos con blanco, esos que vio en el aparador el otro día y que le fascinaron

-no es cierto! Yaaahooooo! Thank you baby! –Sonic abrazó eufórico a la chica y esta se puso como tomate, Silver echó un largo suspiro pensando en cuando iba a madurar su querida novia, le hacía pasar cada cosas! Adoraba a Blaze, era la luz de sus ojos, pero realmente a veces le daban ganas de estrangularla!

Amy no pasó desapercibido el momento, sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas, corrió hasta su habitación, había guardado eso hasta el final para darle una sorpresa a Sonic pero esa mujercita pesada y resbalosa la había orillado, con mucho trabajo sacó de su armario un gran regalo envuelto en papel azul brillante y con un enorme moño en rojo vivo que con trabajo logró bajar de las escaleras…

Shadow trataba de no reírse al fijarse en todo, sin duda su primito tenía también un don con las chicas, y viéndolo bien las que lo acosaban a el estaban menos locas que las fanáticas de Sonic

-pobrecito, tal vez debería quitarle a Blaze de en cima –bromeó Rouge y Shadow dejó ir una risita

-no, a el parece gustarle tanta atención, y creo que esto se pone mejor…mira…

Shadow señaló las escaleras de donde Amy bajaba con el obsequio y abriéndose paso a empujones entre los invitados se acercó a Sonic apartando a Blaze de un caderazo

-auch! –gimió la felina y Amy contestó con un Ups!, luego miró al erizo y este se rascó la nuca

-ne, ne mira Sonic, este es MI regalo…anda tómalo…

-pe-pero Amy, es muy grande…-El chico no pudo disimular la sonrisa en sus labios y Amy se sonrojó toda

-anda ya cógelo…no vas a abrirlo?' –preguntó mirando de soslayo a Blaze, que ya estaba del brazo de su novio

-OK, vamos a ver que hay aquí…-emocionado el azul comenzó a destrozar el papel solo para hallar el estuche de cuero de lo que parecía ser una guitarra…- Amy, es posible?

Sonic sacó una hermosa guitarra en colores azul eléctrico amarillo y negro, a un lado casi en la parte de abajo tenía su nombre, venía con el cable para conectarle un amplificador e incluso a un equipo de sonido

-ahora ya puedes formar la banda que querías verdad? –Amy le sonrió tiernamente

-Amy, Amy! Gracias! –Sonic la alzó de la cintura y le dio una vuelta para luego apretar a la niña contra su pecho –mil gracias…siempre estás conmigo…

-felicidades mi Sonic…-y sin que el chico lo esperara Amy le robó un beso delante de todos en la fiesta, Cream chilló emocionada y comenzó a aplaudir contenta, lo que el resto de los invitados imitaron en cuestión de segundos, Sonic con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa picara miró a la chica

-eso es trampa…-musitó apenado y ella solo rió feliz

-no vas a probarla?

-si por que no?...Tails súbele! –Gritó contento mientras conectaba la guitarra al equipo de karaoke que estaba en la estancia, entonces comenzaron los acordes de una conocida canción que a Sonic le encantaba y a la que le siguió el ritmo con su propia guitarra mientras cantaba

_-__"Ooooh yeah! __AAAlll Right! –_comenzó llamando la atención de todos que voltearon a verle, Amy mostró una mirada brillante era como ver a su estrella de rock favorita y al oír la voz del chico la piel se le erizaba todita, Sonic siguió con la letra mientras hacía sonar la guitarra, incluso a Rouge se le hizo sexy

_Well i dont' show of, don't criticize_

_I just livin' by my own fellings_

_And I won't give in won compromise_

_´cause I only have a seadfast heart of gold _

_I don't know why I can't leave though it might be thoug_

_But I ain' tout of control just livin' by my word_

_Don't ask me why I don't need a reason_

_I got my way my own waaaaaaay!_

_It doesn't matter now what happens_

_I will never give up the fight_

_Long as the voice inside me drives me to any fight_

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right…_

El seguía con la guitarra mientras la fiesta se iba prendiendo incluso gente que no estaba ahí había llegado para oír al erizo cantar y bailar al ritmo de la guitarra, hasta el mal humor de Knuckles se había esfumado y ahora estaba sonriendo, junto a Tails Cream y Amy, cerca de donde Sonic estaba…

_Well i won't look back I don't need to _

_Time won't wait and I got so much to do_

_Where do I stop now it's all blur and so unclear_

_Well I don't know but I can't be wrong_

_It doesn't matter now what happens_

_I will never give up the fight_

_Long as the voice inside me drives me to any fight_

_Place all your bets on the one YA THINK IS RIGHT!_

Sonic ejecutó un solo de guitarra que dejó sorprendido incluso a Shadow, quien sonrió pensando en que tal vez tendría una buena oportunidad en el concurso escolar contra CHAOTIX, la actual banda de la escuela, Sonic era bueno, muy bueno, y lo corroboraba la demás gente que atraída por el canto del erizo azul ahora acechaba por las ventanas, el umbral de la puerta e incluso desde el jardín para escucharle…

_It doesn't matter now what happens_

_I will never give up the fight_

_Long as the voice inside me drives me to any fight_

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right…_

_Nooooo…no, no, no… It doesn't matter! _

Sonic tocó los últimos acordes y dio por terminada la canción, recibiendo una ola de aplausos que ni el mismo esperaba, Amy pensó que se escuchaba mas gente de la que había, y tenía razón, al girarse vio su casa llena de otras gentes que se habían detenido para escuchar a Sonic, éste aún con la guitarra y el micrófono en mano paseó la mirada por todo el lugar con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias! –exclamó como si de verdad fuese una estrella y recibió otra ola de aplausos, luego Tails repuso la música normal y Sonic regresó con ellos, ni el mismo se creía lo que había pasado

-Sonic! Estuviste genial! –gritó Amy colgándose de su cuello

-nada mal…-Shadow cruzado de brazos como siempre le sonrió a su primo, este se rascó la cabeza apenado- ya mejoraste tarado…

-si supongo…vieron eso! Cuanta gente…de donde salió?

-vinieron a verte…-rió Rouge mirando al erizo, este pareció sonrojarse un poquito, Rouge siempre le había parecido linda pero casi no trataba con ella, Amy vio como Sonic miraba a "Batgirl" y se aferró a su brazo haciendo que el muchacho apartase la mirada de la chica, a lo lejos Blaze distinguió por fin a Rouge y sonriente se acercó a ella, jalando consigo a Silver, quien se dejó llevar, como siempre…

-hola Rouge! Amiga que haces aquí?- se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y la chica murciélago sonrió

-vino con su NOVIO…-atajó Knuckles, mientras muy a su estilo daba un saludo al plateado- que hay Silver…

-Novio? –Blaze miró a Rouge sorprendida, ella suspiró y Knuckles dibujó una media sonrisa pensando en que ya la tenía acorralada- de que habla el Equidna Batgirl?

-viene conmigo…verdad preciosa?...-Shadow le acarició la barbilla seductoramente y Rouge sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la medula, se abrazó al erizo y sonrió mientras trataba de que los colores no se le subieran al rostro

-si Blaze, Shadow es mi novio…

-peor mira que escondido te lo tenías! Felicidades hombre ya era hora! –exclamó Silver con una visible sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Shadow, el plateado tenía buena relación con los dos primos, y con la mayoría de la gente, Blaze no acababa de tragarse aquello, miró a Rouge con ojos inquisitivos y la otra se limitó a sonreír, muy a su estilo enigmático

-hay Rouge, desde cuando…

-que bueno linda, a ver si tu le endulzas el carácter aquí al señor- bromeó Silver y Shadow gruño disgustado- jajaja ya vez te digo…

-yo no lo creo…porque ninguno dijo nada?...-Knuckles encaró a Rouge mirándola a los ojos, la chica le sostuvo la mirada, le gustaban tanto esos ojos violetas que el Equidna tenía…pero no se dejaría vencer…no ahora…

-bueno, que quieres que te diga…cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana no?...-le dijo al rojo mientras sonreía altiva- una noche que estaba triste conocí a Shadow…y me cambió la vida…

Mientras decía esto ella meditaba en lo profundo de su ser…no había dicho ninguna mentira, así fueron las cosas, y desde entonces estaba ese sentimiento extraño que Shadow despertaba en ella, y que de a poco iba haciéndose mas y mas intenso con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, eso lo comprobó hace un momento cuando Shadow le acarició, las piernas le flaquearon…que estaba pasando?...

-así fueron las cosas? –Sonic miró a su primo y este asintió sin decir nada. El azul aún tenía sus dudas, cierto que Rouge era bonita, hermosa para ser precisos, pero que pudo hacer ella para que Shadow apartase sus pensamientos de aquella a quien tanto quiso…

-oye Shadow…-Sonic le miró serio y el otro pareció leer la pregunta en los ojos escarlatas de su primo, antes que pudiera decir palabra el de mirada carmesí cortó la cuestión

-ella es tema cerrado Sonic…ahora Rouge está conmigo…

-bueno man, si tu lo dices…

Knuckles todavía no acababa de creerse todo aquello pero un pequeño comentario que se escapó de los labios de un zorrito aclaró las cosas para todos

-aaaah! Por eso ella amaneció contigo esta mañana! –exclamó Tails y a los dos segundos se tapó la boca, a Shadow le ardieron las mejillas y Rouge se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar que vieran sus sonrojo

-Queeeeeee? –exclamaron Sonic Silver y Knuckles al unísono, Blaze solo suspiró…

-esto…-Shadow no supo que decir y a Sonic se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-así se hace tigre…-dijo dando un leve codazo al negro este gruñó algo in entendible y desvió la mirada a otro lado, Knuckles se quedó mudo y Rouge le miró de reojo

-ah pues entonces felicidades a ambos! –Exclamó blaze y tomó las manos de Rouge- haces bien amiga, Shadow si vale la pena…

Rouge fingió una sonrisa, Amy con el micrófono anunció que la última canción iba a sonar para acabar con la fiesta, ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y la última canción fue una pieza lenta, el primero en ofrecer su brazo a su novia fue Silver, a Blaze le brillaron los ojos y de inmediato se fue a la pista con el, abrazados comenzaron a bailar, Sonic imaginó que Amy había escogido la tonada y para agradecerle todo el gesto le tendió la mano, la chiquilla la cogió y Sonic la llevó a la pista, ella alzó la vista y ambas miradas esmeralda se cruzaron con ternura…Cream pegó su cabeza en el hombro de Tails, este entrelazó su mano con la de la niña y los dos sonrieron con las mejillas rosadas

Rouge miró al frente, sus ojos se cruzaron con una fugaz mirada de Knuckles, que apoyado a la pared le observaba furtivo, apartó la vista impulsivamente y luego su mirada aguamarina se dio de frente con un par de rubíes que le miraban serenos, Shadow no había dejado de observarle, Rouge tembló, cuando esos ojos empezaron a moverle el piso? Ambos miraron la pista, indecisos, Sonic y los demás debían estarse preguntando porque no estaban bailando

-Deberíamos?...-preguntó el chico con algo de nervios, sin saber si era por lo cerca que tenía a la muchacha o porque todos les observaban

-P-pues se supone que somos novios no?...

-creo que tienes razón…aunque, no soy muy bueno en esto sabes…-Shadow le tendió la mano

-ya somos dos…-ella la cogió…era tan cálida…sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña pista de baile, saturada de parejas, Shadow puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra cogió la mano de la chica, despacio comenzaron a moverse, bailando al compás de la hermosa música, aunque trató Rouge no pudo mas apartar la vista de Shadow, estaba embobada, había algo que la atraía, que la estaba enloqueciendo, a saber dios que era pero ese chico la estaba dominando…especialmente en su mirada…había algo en ella que cautivaba, una mezcla de misterio, tristeza y melancolía…a veces podía tornarse dura y frívola como una muralla impenetrable y otras era todo lo contrario, se tornaba dulce hechizante…como en ese preciso momento…Shadow sonrió para si mismo, al principio creyó que eso iba a ser incomodo pero lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho…desde ese instante que la vio llorar en el techo hubo algo que lo impulsó a acercarse…y descubrió que detrás de esa fachada de niña arrogante había un ser frágil, delicado…harto de llorar, un ave con las alas rotas…alguien que, igual que el había pasado muchas noches en vela, soñando, añorando…Rouge era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, no entendía como otros la juzgaban mal, tampoco entendía como de la noche a la mañana le sucedió esto, el que decía que no te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien a penas conoces, se estaba enamorando de esa chica…pero ella.?...su corazón le pertenecía a otro no?...aunque en ese momento la mirada de ella decía algo mas, decía que tenía una oportunidad…que nada estaba decidido… así que porque no pelear?

-Rouge?...-susurró

-sí?...-respondió ella en un hilo de voz

-yo…yo…

Sin que ellos mismos se percataran la distancia entre ellos cada vez era menos y menos hasta que solo milímetros les separaban, Shadow esperó un par de segundos por una protesta pero al no escucharla rozó los labios de la chica delicadamente, Rouge le rodeó el cuello y convirtió ese roce en un beso…su primer beso… Shadow le abrazó la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, haciendo ese beso tímido mas intenso…Sonic giró la cabeza un segundo su sonrisa se hizo notoria, despacio Shadow se fue alejando de ella hasta quedar de frente. Rouge abrió los ojos luego del momento mas mágico y hermoso en sus veintiún años de vida, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, Shadow trató de explicarse, de decir que no pudo contenerse, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios, con la mirada lo decía todo, no había necesidad de explicar nada…se acomodó en el pecho del erizo y siguieron bailando los últimos segundos que le restaban a la canción, Rouge deseó que fuera infinita…

Knuckles arrojó su vaso al suelo y este se quebró en pedazos derramando el líquido, Tails sobresaltado soltó la mano de Cream y miró al Equidna, estaba furioso, dolido…celoso… salió de ahí a prisa y sin decir nada

-Knux espera…

-déjale Cream…-musitó Tails abrazándola- necesita estar solo…ven te llevaré a casa…

-vale…

Lentamente todos se fueron retirando, la gran mayoría con el nuevo chisme de que la indomable del colegio ya tenía domador, Shadow se despidió de su primo y subió con Rouge a la motocicleta para llevarla a casa, ya era tarde y el aire estaba fresco, así que cubrió a la chica con su chamarra y se alejaron por la calle Sonic se despidió de Amy también, aunque ella le insistió en que se quedara esa noche Sonic respondió un, todo a su tiempo y luego de besarla en los labios fugazmente también se retiró…Amy entró en casa y cerró la puerta tras de si con un suspiro, todo fue un éxito, aunque había mucho por limpiar ya lo haría mañana…ahora estaba exhausta y todo lo que quería era llegar a su cama…

Knuckles entró a su casa y de un portazo cerró la entrada, había una carta en el suelo, seguramente de Ángel Island, pero ahora no tenía ni la menor gana de esas cosas, sin molestarse en recogerla se dirigió a su habitación y se sacó la playera para luego dejarse caer en la cama, cerró los ojos tratando de pasar tanta rabia atorada en su garganta, sentía el coraje quemarle el estómago y arañarle el pecho, a caso era tan estúpido? Como diablos no se había dado cuenta antes…muy dentro de el pensaba que ella le quería tanto como para no olvidarle, como para seguirle siempre no? Siempre lo supo, o al menos lo sospechaba, que Rouge le quería mas que como un amigo…entonces porque jamás aceptó?...su arrogancia había llegado demasiado lejos tal vez, o tal vez nunca imaginó el hecho de verla con otro, porque siempre que uno s le acercaba ella lo mandaba lejos, que paso esta vez? Porque no sucedió así?...

-la besó…ese maldito la besó…-Knuckles se giró de lado enfadado, tal vez consigo mismo, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño…aunque la imagen que había visto hoy lo acompañaría toda la noche…la imagen de Rouge siendo besada por primera vez, por alguien que no era él…

Continuará…

Hey! Me gustó el final! Antes que nada quisiera decirles que tuve que reescribir la mitad de este porque la perdi en un error de mi maquina pero creo que ha quedado mucho mejor, lo demas lo pondré para el próximo, peo que tal? Por fin beso! Y fue gracias a mi querida amiga Kirara Uzumaki que me inspiró con una bella cancion que encontró en la serie de Inuyasha… mil gracias Kira-chan, ojala te veamos pronto por aquí en fanfiction –desu!

Bueno por hoy me despido saben que sus criticas son bien recibidas, hasta la proxima

**Biografías**

**Silver:** amable y apuesto erizo de 22años, es novio de Blaze y esta loco por ella pero a veces lo saca de quicio por ser muy coqueta, especialmente con Sonic, quien es gran amigo suyo, la gente lo considera amable y u buen chico, aunque es algo ingenuo a veces, se lleva bien con todos y le gusta ayudar. Lo que mas desea en este momento es que Blaze madure un poco…


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues que les digo, perdón por la tardanza pero debido a un problema de salud no había podido actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y gracias a ustedes llego a mi quinto capitulo, creo que ya avancé bastante, ojala siga a buen ritmo, y que ustedes sigan disfrutando de esta linda historia, **Sombra de maldad**, gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarles…aquí vamos!

Novio de medio tiempo

Bajo el cielo oscuro de la madrugada el motor de una motocicleta rompía el silencio taciturno de las calles desiertas, eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y los rayos del alba aún estaban distantes de aparecer, todavía podían apreciarse estrellas en el cielo, desperdigadas por todos lados como una lluvia de escarcha sobre papel oscuro, el aire fresco rompía en el rostro de un erizo negro que guiaba la motocicleta hacia un edificio departamental, Shadow no quiso usar el casco, le apetecía sentir la brisa de madrugada en sus mejillas, por su parte Rouge argumentó que si el no lo usaba ella tampoco, y abrazada a su cintura se hallaba en la parte de atrás.

Ninguno había cruzado palabra pero no era un silencio incómodo, mas bien era como si disfrutaran de la compañía del otro, las palabras estaban de mas…de cuando en cuando Shadow la miraba de reojo, casi siempre la hallaba con la vista en el cielo contemplando los luceros, y sonreía para si mismo pensando en que los ojos de la chica murciélago tenían un brillo muy similar a esos de arriba…pronto llegaron y luego de dejar el transporte en su lugar entraron al edificio y cogieron el ascensor, hoy las escaleras se irían al demonio, estaban demasiado cansados para subir tres pisos. Tampoco hubo palabras ahí, parecía que luego de aquella escena en la fiesta los dos hubiesen perdido la capacidad de habla, pero la realidad era que ninguno encontraba forma de empezar… Shadow como buen caballero llevó a Rouge hasta la puerta de su departamento, aunque este estuviera un piso arriba del suyo, la chica abrió la puerta pero se quedó afuera, con la miraba buscó los ojos carmesí del erizo negro y cuando los halló esbozó una sonrisa

-Gracias por todo Shadow…-dijo tímidamente- realmente me divertí hoy…

-N-no, no…por nada…fue un placer

-ah es cierto tu chamarra…-Rouge trató de quitarse el saco pero el la detuvo

-Consérvala…-Shadow desvió la mirada apenado cuando ella musitó un gracias, pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que aclararlo, aunque de momento no supiera como, suspiró hondo y se decidió a hablar…

-Rouge?...-ella le miró- sobre lo que pasó…yo, no pude…es que estabas tan cerca…

-Shadow? –ahora el le miró a ella- yo tampoco entiendo…solo se, que siempre soñé con que mi primer beso fuera especial…y tu lo hiciste…creo que no hay mas que explicar…

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa y le abrazó cariñosamente, luego entró a su departamento

-Buenas noches Shadow…

-Buenas noches…-susurró el erizo. Una vez que Rouge le miró alejarse cerró la puerta y se apoyó a ella, sentía su corazón desbocarse en el pecho y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, le besó…Shadow le había besado y ella correspondió…y no solo eso, entregó uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida a ese chico que acababa de conocer, pero no se arrepentía! No! Fue más de lo que ella hubiera soñado, fue algo mágico, único…inolvidable.

Se dirigió a prisa a su habitación y taras ponerse su pijama se alistó para ir a dormir, sobre su cama había dejado la chamarra que el le dejó, se apresuró a cogerla y se la llevó al pecho como si fuera un oso de felpa, Sonrió…la fragancia de su colonia se quedó impregnada. Rouge se metió a la cama abrazando la chamarra y así se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su interior, que había dejado de pensar casi por completo en ese pacto que hicieron juntos, Knuckles ya no rondaba su cabeza, ahora la ocupaba por completo él…Shadow…esa noche aferrada a su chamarra Rouge soñó que el estaba junto a ella, rodeados de velas como en aquella tormenta…

Los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas abiertas dando de lleno en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los parpados se levantó cuando ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, lentamente sus ojos violetas se acostumbraron a la luz…LUZ? Pero quien rayos había abierto las cortinas? Como resorte Knuckles se incorporó en la cama y paseó la mirada en busca del intruso que entró en su casa…un fuerte dolor en la cien le sacudió, genial, tenía dolor de cabeza… producto quizás de todo el coraje y la bilis que hizo la noche anterior, aún sin camisa y con el pantalón con el que se quedó dormido, se levantó de la cama, necesitaba una aspirina pero ya…en ese momento irrumpió en el cuarto una joven muchacha de pálida piel en color durazno y hermosos ojos azules, traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno ya listo que al parecer pensaba entregar al Equidna, este al verla se quedó como piedra, ella se limitó a sonreír y dejar el desayuno en la mesita junto a la cama…

-buenos días Knuckles…-saludo ella, el la miraba como se ve un fantasma, ni siquiera pudo contestar el cortés saludo de la chica, también Equidna, que tenía en frente…

-que sucede, no has dormido bien? –ella le miró preocupada y entonces logró reaccionar, como pudo articuló algunas palabras pero sin salir de su asombro

-quien eres tu?...

-te sorprende mi visita? O es que a caso no me recuerdas?...-la aún desconocida le extendió una carta al rojo, la misma que dejó tirada la noche anterior según su memoria, Knuckles la abrió y leyó con cuidado

"_querido hijo:_

_Me llena de orgullo el que tú seas el próximo guardián de nuestro gran tesoro, recuerda, como nuestros ancestros cuidaron de el ahora deberás hacerlo tu, con un gran deber viene también una gran responsabilidad, que estoy seguro sabrás llevar en tus hombros, es tiempo de que comiences a prepararte. En un mes se llevará a cabo la ceremonia oficial, espero que te sea suficiente tiempo para arreglar tus cosas, ya que, como tú sabes, deberás comenzar una nueva vida en el templo. Para ayudarte en esto tu prometida irá a verte, trátala con delicadeza y respeto, y conózcanse, ya que su destino es estar juntos. Confío en que no será mucho esfuerzo porque tú y Tikal siempre se han llevado bien. Asegúrate de tener todo listo en un mes y de nuevo te reafirmo que estoy orgulloso de ti_

_Cuídate mucho hijo mío y hasta pronto._

_Tu padre"_

Luego de releer la carta varias veces el Equidna alzó la vista hacia la chica y ella le sonrió tranquilamente

-ya está todo mas claro?

- mi…prometida?...-dijo parpadeando un par de veces- Tikal?...

-si Knux, fui elegida la prometida del próximo guardián, y ese eres tú, no?

-pero es que…bueno, yo…no esperaba esto…-Dijo el Rojo rascando su nuca mientras se volteaba para coger una playera y rápidamente ponérsela

-como se nota que no habías leído la carta…se supone que se envió hace una semana…-espetó la joven Equidna algo disgustada, Knuckles no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ese maldito mensaje en el suelo, pero también sabía que el no era precisamente muy observador, así que podía haber llevado días ahí tirado sin siquiera ser visto…

-pues si es verdad, es que he estado muy distraído estos días…-se excusó- pero, lo siento de acuerdo?

-disculpa aceptada! –ella sonrió feliz- te dejo el desayuno, por favor come, yo estaré abajo arreglando la casa si?

Cuando ella hubo bajado Knuckles se dejó caer en su cama de nuevo con la mirada fija en el techo, su familia ya daba por hecho que el aceptaría…ya incluso habían elegido a su futura esposa…pero estaba bien, no? Esa fue su decisión verdad?...hasta ayer en la noche estaba seguro de todo…hasta antes de ver a esa chica entrar del brazo de Shadow.

-Rouge…-susurró de pronto, y entonces todo fue claro para el. Jamás volvería a verla, o al menos no sería libre de estar con ella, siempre habían estado juntos, desde que llegó a la ciudad cuando apenas era un niño, un caluroso día de verano sus caminos se cruzaron…

Podía recordarlo muy claro: el daba un paseo por el parque, ella comía un helado de fresa, sus miradas se cruzaron en la vereda mientras caminaban y ella le mostró una sonrisa

_-hola, soy Rouge! Y tu quien eres? –_el sonrió mientras recordaba

_-Knuckles…_

_-Eeeehh? Mas fuerte no te oigo!_

_-me llamo Knuckles! _

_-aaah, que nombre mas raro…se oye fuerte…_

_-porque soy fuerte…_

_-pues mucho gusto chico fuerte…_- recordó como ella le volvió a sonreír y le tendió la mano, aquella tarde hizo su primer amigo en la ciudad, y desde entonces ella estaba con el, con el paso de los años se fue transformando en la bella mujer que era ahora, en la que hacía voltear a mirarla a cuanto hombre se cruzaba con ella, desde el principio el lo notaba, que cada día se ponía mas hermosa, y también como lo miraba…esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a el, que tantos años fue solo para él, ayer se la dedicó a otro…y todo por el orgullo. El estúpido orgullo ciego que no le permitía ver lo que hasta un ciego vería…que ella le amaba…

Pero qué pasó? Como sucedió? Cuando Rouge dejó de quererle para entregarle su amor a otro? Si hubiera abierto los ojos antes…sería tarde todavía?

-tengo que hacer algo…-susurró para sí confuso, no tenía claras las cosas, pero de repente ser el guardián del ancestral tesoro no le sonaba del todo bien, sobre todo si debía renunciar a Rouge…aunque ella le hizo esa misma pregunta hace unos días, y el dijo "no hay nada aquí que me importe"

-Maldición! –se sentó de golpe respirando agitado…por fin halló su error, su grave error. Aquella mañana el había roto su corazón, pudo recordar claramente como el llanto nublaba los hermosos ojos de la chica murciélago… se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde ella le pegó y rozándola apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo, como pudo ser tan idiota! Entonces pensó que quizás eso fue lo que orilló a Rouge a olvidarle…pero la había lastimado tanto? Tanto como para que ella dejase de amarle?...tal vez aún podía hacer algo antes de perderla

-tengo que hablar con ella…-pensó para si y como rayo bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, Tikal le miró salir corriendo, incluso dejó la puerta abierta

-Knuckles…? A donde iría tan a prisa…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y Shadow seguía en la cama todavía, ya estaba despierto desde hace un rato pero no quería levantarse, le apetecía estar ahí, recostado. Hoy había despertado con una sonrisa en el rostro, de repente la vida no le parecía tan oscura como antes, cerraba los ojos y recordaba ese beso de la noche anterior, pensó para si mismo que tenía que volver a besar esos labios, luego sonrió y meneó la cabeza…

-debo dejar de pensar en eso…ella…ella está enamorada de otro…-el pensar en eso lo deprimió un poco, cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y su mirada se fue fija hacia el techo. Un par de días habían bastado para poner su vida de cabeza, no entendía ni como ni cuando acabó enamorándose de ella pero algo era seguro, Rouge le había cambiado todo, de un tiempo a la fecha el ya no era el mismo y sus propias ideas y emociones se estaban enredando en su cabeza cada vez mas y mas…

-quizás deba hablar con alguien…-se dijo a si mismo cuando un llamado a su puerta lo sobresaltó un poco, con cierta pereza salió de la cama y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que era precisamente Rouge quien llamaba, la chica murciélago le miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió

-tal y como pensé todavía en pijamas! –dijo alegre mientras entraba y dejaba un par de bolsas sobre la barra desayunadora, Shadow aún en el umbral de la puerta la miró extrañado

-bueno y tú? Que bicho te ha picado? Y que es todo eso?

-tu despensa…-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba todo de las bolsas y lo acomodaba con cuidado en la pequeña cocina, miró de reojo a Shadow y sonrió- sigues ahí? Ve y cámbiate ya bello durmiente, hay mucho que hacer!

-no te entiendo nada Batgirl, que está pasando?...-Shadow se rascó la cabeza, ella dejó todo lo que hacía y se acercó a el con una sonrisa enigmática, le miró como niña que planeaba alguna travesura y Shadow se echó para atrás nervioso

-es simple niño…hoy vamos a poner orden en tu vida…y empezaremos aquí, en tu casa…

-E-empezaremos…? –Shadow le miró sorprendido- quieres decir…

-si… tu y yo, juntos…-Rouge le sonrió- ahora ve a quitarte ese pijama por dios!

Sin que ella lo esperara Shadow echo a reír mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse

-si si, lo que usted mande mi ama…-exclamó mientras entraba en el cuarto, cuando lo perdió de vista Rouge echó un suspiro, lo mas difícil estaba echo, y ya no había marcha atrás, estuvo pensando mucho rato sobre si hacer esto o no, sabía que iba a involucrarse más con el pero eso no era problema, de todos modos ya había notado que algo en ese erizo le atraía…el día que vio por primera vez su departamento se sorprendió pero pensó que tal vez solo era un chico ocupado, pero anoche en la fiesta se dio cuenta de algo mas, Shadow necesitaba ayuda, había algo que ella no sabía, algo que lo había lastimado, que no le dejaba seguir, como si la vida le importara lo que un pepino o menos…y ella no iba a permitirle vivir en esa oscuridad ni un solo día mas…

Mientas tanto el en la habitación ya se había cambiado, se puso lo primero que vio, de todos modos no era fanático de la moda, se sentó en la cama para ajustarse los tenis y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en realidad no esperaba esto…pero de verdad se sentía feliz de que pasara…

-eres un caso serio niña…-se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del cuarto Rouge le miró contenta

-eso! Mucho mejor!

-vaya, estás de ánimos…-dijo el otro entre risas, la chica le extendió la mano entregándole una escoba

-tenga usted su arma soldado…yo me quedo con el trapeador y el plumero…ahora a trabajar

La chica murciélago encendió el radio y ambos se pusieron a limpiar todo el departamento, primero desempolvaron todo y sacaron las cosas de las cajas, Rouge se sorprendía de lo que encontraba, como una llave de tuercas, un juego de cubiertos, monopoly, muchas pero muchas bolsas de papitas… sin papitas claro, cientos de mangas y los planos de lo que parecía ser un robot…esto llamó la atención de la chica

-oye Shadow, y esto que es?

-mmm?, déjame ver…ah, son los planos de una máquina que diseñé con el profesor Eggman cuando fue a dar unos cursos en mi otra escuela…

-es como un robot o algo así?

-Hn, algo así…un fastidio mas bien…-Rouge parpadeó sin entender bien la reacción del chico

-esta cosa…la terminaste? O la empezaste siquiera?

-no, en ARK no, comencé a construirlo aquí con el profesor, se suponía que era mi proyecto para fin de semestre pero…hay mejor ni te digo, Omega es un desastre…no hace nada bien!

-en serio tienes a esta cosa por ahí andando?...-Shadow se encogió de hombros y dejó los planos en un cajón

-pues si, en el taller…si quieres un día te lo presento, digo, te lo enseño…

-seguro!

Luego de eso pasaron a pintar un poco la sala, Shadow tenía por ahí las latas de pintura y Rouge las halló de casualidad cuando limpiaba, un tono rojo vino muy bonito, la chica murciélago pensó que iba a combinar bien con los muebles negros del erizo, luego de preparar los rodillos y las brochas consiguieron una escalera y se pusieron a pintar, Rouge abajo y Shadow las partes altas, como el tenía la brocha la chica se cuidaba de las salpicadas de pintura, pero una que no detectó a tiempo le cayó de sorpresa…

-hay mi colita! Shadow! Ya me coloreaste el trasero!

-que? –el chico se bajó de la escalera y vio como ella trataba de limpiarse el manchón de pintura de la parte posterior, echó a reír divertido y Rouge frunció el seño

-jajajaja que te pasó….

-si serás malo, te hace gracia verme con la cola roja?

-jajajaja, hay lo siento pero…jajajaja….HAY! –Shadow se miró sorprendido la mancha de pintura en su trasero, Rouge aún con el arma en la mano le miraba divertida

-creo que ya estamos a mano… jijijijiji…

-Madame, esto es guerra! –Shadow cogió el rodillo- ven acá tramposa…

-no, no Shadow suelta eso…! –la Chica echó a correr y el erizo la persiguió por toda la sala y el pequeño comedor, Rouge cogió la brocha y pronto eso se transformó en una guerra de pintura, entre risas y jugueteos se persiguieron por todos lados y acabaron todos pintados y rodando por el suelo como niños chiquitos, Shadow quedó en cima de ella, sujetando sus brazos como el gran triunfador de la batalla, la chica sonrió agitada y luego se halló presa bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, sus mejillas enrojecieron todas, el dibujó una atrevida media sonrisa que hizo a Rouge estremecerse toda…estaban cerca, muy cerca uno del otro, como la noche anterior, al negro le pasó por la cabeza la intención de robarle un beso, ella sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, leyó en los ojos del chico lo que planeaba y no opuso resistencia, sintió a Shadow aproximarse lentamente y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, sin embargo en el último segundo el dudó y solo depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la muchacha mientras susurraba en su oído

-jaque mate…

Rouge abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con la sonrisa triunfante del erizo negro, este le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse, la muchacha se sintió algo nerviosa y desorientada, sus mejillas la delataban por completo y Shadow sonrió satisfecho, ahora estaba seguro que Rouge sentía algo por él, la sintió temblar en sus brazos y ahora la miraba ruborizada y sin saber bien que hacer…le gustó mucho tenerla así, tan cerca, tan vulnerable, hacerla sentir, hacerla temblar…había algo entre ellos que se encendía cada que estaban tan cerca, y eso parecía gustarle… a ambos…cuando al fin logró dominarse ella le sonrió mas calmada

-bueno, creo que ganaste…

-mas de lo que tú crees…-rouge parpadeó un par de veces sin entender bien las palabras del chico, pero para Shadow estaban muy claras…al menos las paredes quedaron bien pero los pisos tuvieron que ser lavados con urgencia después.

Ya era de tarde y Knuckles se había hartado de buscar a la muchacha, estuvo en todas partes donde creyó hallarla pero simplemente no dio con ella, se había cansado de tocar la puerta de su apartamento, Rouge no estaba ahí, y si lo estaba no había querido hablarle, ni siquiera Blaze supo darle razón de donde estaba cuando le preguntó….

-dios…tengo que hablar con ella…por favor…-pensaba para si mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando

Ahora caminaba por un parque mientras el sol se ponía, meditando todo lo que había sucedido, se preguntaba como la vida de alguien podía irse al diablo completita en tan pocos días, se dejó caer cansadamente en una de las bancas del parque echando un largo suspiro, tenía que hablar con Rouge a como diera lugar, no podía perderla así, sabía que se había dado cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, pero tal vez aún podía remediarlo. Entonces recordó las palabras que Sonic le dijo el otro día en el colegio "no siempre va a estar disponible" entonces a esto se refería, a que ella encontraría pronto a alguien capaz de amarle, de quererle como ella merecía, y no hacerla llorar cada vez que cruzaban palabra

-tal vez ese idiota tenía razón…-musitó para si mientras observaba a los patos nadar en el estanque de aguas anaranjadas pintadas por los rayos del sol mientras se ocultaba

-quien tenía que? –dijo una voz a su espalda, Knuckles se giró y se encontró precisamente con Sonic

-Sonic? Tu que haces por aquí?

-fui a casa de Amy, de ahí vengo…pero y a ti que te pasa man? Te vez mal…-el azul se sentó en la banca junto al Equidna

-tengo que hablar con ella…

-con Amy? De que?...

-no idiota! Con Rouge!

-aaaaah por lo de su…

-no lo digas que me da rabia! –lo cortó el rojo dando un resoplido, Sonic meneó la cabeza

-y que le vas a decir Knuckles? Que la quieres? Que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde?...sabes lo que va a decirte?

-ya lo se y no me importa! Además tu no eres precisamente alguien que pueda darme sermones sabes? Cuánto tiempo Amy ha estado buscándote…-reprochó tajante el Equidna Sonic sonrió y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la banca mientras miraba al cielo

-sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?...-Knuckles le miró- que yo si me di cuenta, desde el primer instante, yo siempre lo he sabido…y correspondí

-de que hablas? Te la pasas huyendo de ella no?...-preguntó bastante confuso el Equidna y Sonic dejó ir una leve carcajada

-jajajajaja…es cierto…pero eso no quiere decir que no la ame, como no quererla si ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo?... simplemente somos así! Así me gusta Amy, dulce y loca como es, y así le gusto yo revoltoso y aventurero…-Sonic le sonrió a su amigo y Knuckles comprendió que estaba viendo otra faceta del erizo, una que antes no conocía, la del loco enamorado. Sabía que Amy le gustaba pero nunca creyó que hubiera algo tan serio entre ellos, pensó que era solo uno de esos amores de colegio, pero hoy se daba cuenta que si bien no lo demostraba, Sonic tomaba muy en serio a la chiquilla, y que estaba loco por ella, tan loco como Amy lo estaba por el…

-dime algo Sonic…

-huh? Que cosa?...

-eres feliz cuando estas con Amy?...

-Of course! si no lo fuera no le hubiese pedido que fuera mi novia no crees?...

-tu novia? Cuando hiciste tal cosa? – El Equidna se oía sorprendido y Sonic rió de nuevo

-esta tarde…después de esa fiesta ya no pude seguir sin hacerlo sabes?...Amy siempre hace cosas lindas por mi y yo…bueno no soy bueno con eso, así que decidí ya no perder mas el tiempo…y hacerla feliz

-lo dices por mi verdad?

Knuckles frunció el seño molesto y resopló, Sonic se rascó la cabeza, tenía en frente un dilema: deseaba ayudar a Knuckles, era su amigo, uno de os mejores aunque ellos lo negaran, pero…Shadow era SU primo, sabía todo lo que ocurrió y también sabía lo feliz que era ahora…

-no claro que no…mira no lo tomes a mal man, solo que te tardaste…y yo te lo dije, que vas a hacer ahora?

-recuperarla…a como de lugar… Sonic tienes que ayudarme!

-Sorry i can't!...-el azul miró al suelo, en verdad no sabía para donde caminar- mira porque no dejas enfriar un poco todo, tal vez con el tiempo las cosas entre ellos no funcionen…

-no puedo no hay tiempo! –Knuckles apretó los puños- me harán Guardián en un maldito mes y si no recupero a Rouge ahora no lo haré nunca!

-What! Grandísimo idiota cuando pensabas decírnoslo eh? – Sonic se cruzó de brazos molesto y el otro volteó la mirada, con todo lo que había pasado se olvidó de decírselo a sus amigos

-lo olvidé…-se excusó apenado

-no tienes excusa! Que no somos tus amigos? Pensabas irte sin decir nada?...

-no! Claro que no pero…

-ah claro! Por eso discutiste con Rouge aquella vez verdad? Que pasó?...-Sonic le miró fijo esperando una respuesta y el otro solo suspiró y miró al suelo

-metiste la pata verdad? Por eso el golpe no?

-ella me dijo que lo pensara…-empezó a explicar en voz muy baja como no queriendo acordarse- yo me enfadé, le dije que era lo que yo quería…

-y luego que? Que le dijiste para que se molestara así?...

-Rouge me dijo que si aceptaba jamás sería libre de nuevo y yo le contesté…-hizo una pausa y suspiró de nuevo- que daba igual…que de todos modos no había nada aquí que me importara

-y porque diablos le dijiste eso? No me sorprende que las cosas acabaran así…

-no lo se! Solo…estaba molesto…!

-con razón ese día no volvió a clases! Como pudiste, ni siquiera yo soy tan insensible…

-que no volvió a clases? –Knuckles le miró confuso y Sonic se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-ni siquiera sabías eso? Ese día Blaze estuvo como loca buscando a Rouge por todo el campus, le preguntó a todo el mundo si la habían visto y no se si logró encontrarla…yo llevé a Amy a casa y de ahí no supe mas…

-maldición…ahora mas que nunca debo hablar con ella…no tengo mucho tiempo…

-y porque no renuncias? –dijo de pronto el erizo y Knuckles meneó la cabeza negando en silencio

-ya está echo Sonic…mi familia adelantó todo, incluso ya eligieron a mi prometida…yo no puedo…

-no me salgas con eso! No seas cobarde! Da la cara, di que no puedes irte y ya!

-y que mas da, si no recupero a Rouge ahora si no tengo nada…

Sonic suspiró, no tenía opción, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles y el estaba en medio, tampoco quería que Knuckles se marchara, o que la amistad entre el y Rouge acabara hecha pedazos, tal vez podía ayudarle un poco, solo para ver si podían ganar un poco mas de tiempo…

-escucha bien esto porque solo lo diré una vez…-le dijo a Knuckles mirándole seriamente y el otro le devolvió la mirada- es posible, que las cosas de verdad no vayan bien con ellos

-que? Porque?...

-Shadow está enamorado de alguien mas…-Knuckles enmudeció- su nombre era María, era la nieta del director de la academia ARK, ella y Shadow solían salir hasta el accidente hace 3 años…

-accidente en ARK?...

-no se bien que pasó, solo que ella y Shadow fueron a buscar los planos de un proyecto que el tenía en los talleres, al parecer estaban reparando una máquina cuando ellos llegaron y algo explotó…hubo un incendio en toda el área y el taller empezó a derrumbarse…Shadow logró salir pero…-Sonic desvió la mirada

-María no pudo verdad?...

Sonic meneó la cabeza y suspiró, comenzando a contarle a Knuckles el pasado de su primo y el porque a el le molestaba tanto que lo juzguen…

Shadow y el habían crecido juntos de pequeños porque los padres de Sonic habían cuidado de ambos, pero su primo siempre demostró ser un chico brillante y con muchas capacidades, hasta que en la secundaria Shadow fue becado por la academia militarizada ARK, especializada en tecnologías militares y espaciales, fue ahí cuando dejaron de verse, hasta ese entonces el erizo negro solía ser un poco mas alegre y sociable, en algunas cartas que Shadow escribía a sus tíos solía hablarles de su vida, ahí oyó por primera vez de María, ella poco a poco logró que su primo aprendiera a confiar en la gente y a ser mas abierto, por lo que Shadow la llegó a querer como un tesoro, y hasta el día del accidente todo iba muy bien para el…después de ello y por insistencia del profesor Eggman Shadow regresó y fue transferido al instituto Green Hill, y fue como pasó a vivir unos meses en el departamento que Sonic, ya independiente y libre, compartía con Tails…

-con que es eso…-Knuckles estaba sorprendido, pero no entendía bien lo que quiso decir Sonic con ello

-si,…estoy casi seguro que Shadow aún no olvida a María…por eso…

-gracias Sonic…-murmuró el Equidna

-no puedes decir nada de lo que te he contado quedó claro?...

-no lo haré, pero Rouge no puede estar con alguien que no la ame de verdad no crees?

-mmm…ese es el problema…tienes tiempo pero no mucho…

-la voy a buscar y hablaré con ella mañana mismo…y de nuevo gracias Sonic…

Sonic vio alejarse al Equidna y suspiró cansado, había alguien mas con quien debía hablar y ese era Shadow, tenía que saber si de verdad estaba enamorado de Rouge y desenredar todo este lío en el que parecía se estaba metiendo…

Con la noche que apenas entraba las luces de un departamento hermoso y bien ordenado estaban prendidas, un rico olor a comida provenía de la pequeña cocina donde el erizo negro y la chica murciélago servían la mesa para dos, todo había quedado perfecto, cada cosa en su lugar y el departamento de Shadow había pasado de ser un campo de batalla a un hogar decente y acogedor, luego de limpiar prepararon la cena y se disponían a comer, fue un día muy agitado y apenas si almorzaron algo ligero, por eso ambos se morían de hambre. Sobre la mesa había pasta, pollo, verduras al vapor y arroz frito, Shadow había demostrado no ser tan mal chef después de todo y Rouge dejó ver una vez más su gusto por la comida china

-se ve riquísimo! –apuntó ella mientras Shadow jalaba la silla para que se sentara

-pues a comer…-dijo risueño acomodando la silla de la chica, luego fue a la cocina por una botella de vino y dos copas

-y eso?...-preguntó ella sorprendida mientras veía como con elegancia el erizo destapaba la botella y servía el vino tinto en las copas, el olor dulce de la bebida se mezclaba en el aire dando una atmósfera muy romántica, Shadow le ofreció una a la chica

-es para brindar Rouge…como dijiste hoy en la mañana, hoy comencé a poner orden en mi vida…

-oh si…es verdad…-ella sonrió levemente y se puso de pie acercándose a Shadow para brindar- pues por tu nueva vida…

-no preciosa…porque estás conmigo…-y dicho esto la besó tiernamente en los labios, justo como la noche anterior, Rouge dejó la copa en la mesa y correspondió, abrazándose mas al cuello de Shadow, sentía estremecerse con cada roce de sus labios, para que negarlo, se estaba enamorando como loca del erizo y había correspondido con toda su alma a ese beso… como no hacerlo si había rogado por ese momento desde que despertó ese día…

Continuará…

Uf un poquito mas complicado todo no? Habrá que ver que sucede con tanto lío y en que va a parar la disputa que se viene entre Shadow y Knux, uno por recuperar lo que perdió y el otro por no perder lo que ha ganado y el pobre Sonic en medio! Se preguntarán la reacción de Amy cuando le pidieron compromiso verdad? Ya lo verán en e l próximo capítulo les espero, dejen review!

Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Por fin actualizo uf! Pero es que últimamente no tengo el tiempo que quisiera,me quita mucho ahora mi trabajo y mi vida es mas

ajetreada, pero les prometo que no dejaré de lado mis historias, especialmente esta... muchas gracias por seguirme y como lo prometí aquí está mi sexto capítulo que ojala disfruten seguimos!

**Novio de medio tiempo**

Aquella noche mientras se miraba en el espejo, se sentía la chica más feliz del planeta, con cuidado pasaba un cepillo por su melena rosada mientras sus esmeraldas ojos se mantenían fijos en su reflejo, en su cuello podía divisarse, entre el camisón bordado que llevaba puesto, una linda cadenita de oro con el dije de una bailarina, la erizo esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras con su mano cogía el dije y lo apretaba

-Sonic…-susurró con ojos soñadores mientras se levantaba del taburete y abría de par en par las ventanas de su cuarto, para mirar la hermosa luna llena, Amy bajó la vista hacia el dije y las palabras de Sonic resonaron en su memoria otra vez: "te quiero Amy…Te quiero…"

-kyyyaaaaa! Me quiere, Sonic me quiere…. me quiere! -la chica comenzó a brincotear por todo su cuarto y se dejó caer de brazos abiertos sobre su cama con las sonrisa más grande que pudo poner, estaba feliz, solo de recordar lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde la piel se le enchinaba toda…porque esa tarde, su amado Sonic por fin se le había declarado….

Esa tarde luego de limpiar su casa Amy estaba exhausta, así que decidió darse un baño para relajarse y reponer energías, mientras se remojaba en la tina entre el jabón y la espuma su mente divagaba…la fiesta fue un éxito total, Sonic estaba feliz, lo único malo fue tener que soportar a la pesada de Blaze encimándosele a Sonic a cada rato, por eso la detestaba, era una coqueta! Teniendo a Silver a su lado, tan guapo dulce y atento tenía que andar buscando a SU Sonic!

-mi Sonic…?-dijo ella de pronto y entristeció. Con que derecho podía decir aquello? Sonic no le pertenecía, ni siquiera novios eran, entonces porque se enojaba tanto cuando el coqueteaba con alguien más? O cuando otra chica se le acercaba? Siempre era así, y siempre iba a ser así, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… la escuela, los festivales, los juegos en el parque… y ahora ya mas grandes todas las locuras del instituto, estaban a punto de pasar a otra etapa de la vida y simplemente seguían siendo amigos. Y ella que lo amaba tanto, desde pequeña, cuando era niña Sonic la defendía de los malosos del colegio y Amy se juró a si misma que el único chico al que siempre iba a querer sería él y lo había cumplido…pero de que valía?

-huuummm, -suspiró triste la chica mientras salía de la tina y se secaba- Acéptalo Amy… Sonic jamás te amará…

Justo mientras se vestía el timbre de la entrada sonó un par de veces, la chica se apresuró a terminar mientras se medio acomodaba el pelo para atender a la visita, cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se encontraron con un enorme ramo de rosas, rojas, como a ella le gustaban…era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver quien estaba sosteniendo el ramo

-Hola Amy…-saludó Sonic asomando su cara a un lado del enorme ramo, la joven abrió los ojos muy grande y retrocedió un paso como si hubiese visto un milagro, al ver su expresión Sonic sonrió y se acercó a ella poniendo el ramo en sus manos

-son para ti…tus favoritas cierto?... –Amy asintió sin decir nada, solo miraba al erizo, y las flores en sus manos tratando de ver si todo eso era un sueño o era de verdad…Sonic…su Sonic aquí frente a ella y con flores…flores para ella, sonriendo… que estaba pasando?

-te ves sorprendida Amy…-dijo él con voz suave mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla- te preguntarás porque estoy aquí…verdad?

Ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza sin decir nada y Sonic le miró fijo y dulce. Amy sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, el erizo le sonrió y se acercó suavemente a ella abrazando su cintura

-estoy aquí… porque te quiero Amy…te quiero…

-es un sueño… o a caso una broma? –musitó ella bajando la mirada, Sonic sorprendido levantó su barbilla,

-pero por qué dices eso? – dijo risueño el

-es que yo… siempre he esperado esto…pero empezaba a pensar que jamás pasaría…

-no seas tontita, es mi culpa no tuya, tardé demasiado tiempo en ver que eres la chica de mis sueños, yo… no quiero perder más el tiempo…me di cuenta que no tengo que esperar más…

-Q-que quieres decir?... –musitó la chica erizo mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa…

-Amy…quieres ser mi novia?...

-S-sonic…yo…yo… -ella volvió a bajar la mirada mientras gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

-huh?...que ocurre Amy? Es que es demasiado tarde para nosotros?...contesta…

-SI! Si…sí! Quiero ser tu novia Sonic, quiero estar siempre contigo! –la chica erizo esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se arrojó a los brazos de Sonic, este la recibió feliz y dándole un dulce beso volvió a decirle al oído

-Te quiero…Amy Rose…

-y yo a ti Mi Sonic…

El la soltó un momento y sacó una pequeña cajita de joyería, la abrió y se la mostró a Amy

-mira, es para ti… el primer regalo de TU novio….-dijo risueño y la Rose se sonrojó toda, en la cajita había un dije de oro con forma de bailarina y con una cadena…

-es una…Bailarina…-musitó ella

-yes!, yo se que el sueño de mi chica es convertirse en una… tu siempre me apoyas en mis locuras, y quiero que sepas que yo igual te apoyaré …serás la mejor de todas Amy…

-Sonic….-Amy sonrió felizmente mientras el azul le ponía el dije al cuello, esa tarde Amy la pasó en compañía de su nuevo y flamante novio, al fin su sueño se había realizado…"

La Rose sonrió feliz mientras recordaba todo, esa había sido la tarde mas dichosa de toda su vida…

-oh no es tardísimo! –exclamó mientras miraba el reloj marcar las once y media- mejor me duermo ya, MI novio pasa por mi mañana para ir al colegio!

Y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios Amy Rose quedó profundamente dormida… en otro lugar un joven equidna de piel roja vagaba solitario por las calles, no tenía ganas de volver a casa, solo podía contar las horas para que amaneciera y pudiese ver a Rouge, Tenía que hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas, no podía perderla asi como así, ahora el problema era si Rouge quería hablarle…

-mira nada más que tenemos aquí… -dijo una voz desde uno de los callejones, Knuckles se volvió en seguida y un par de figuras conocidas se asomaron –que haces andando solo por estos Rumbos Knuckles? No deberías estar ya en tu camita?

-lo que me faltaba…-dijo con un leve gruñido por la burla- que rayos quieren Espío?

-jejeje…oye, tú…no te oyes feliz –añadió Vector con una sonrisa socarrona

-no como crees! Si estoy radiante! –exclamó el rojo sarcástico, a lo que el par de chicos en frente echó una carcajada

-pero vamos que agresión la tuya… si solo te estamos saludando… -rió el camaleón

-seguramente hoy no fue tu día verdad chaval?...que te pasó? –preguntó el cocodrilo

-y a ti que te importa, solo lárguense de aquí!

-vaya modales tienes…-Espío frunció el seño molesto-Vector solo quería ayudar…

-nadie se lo pidió o sí? –el Equidna bufo molesto

-Hn, pero no esperaba menos de un troglodita como Tu knuckles, no sé porque la señorita Rouge se fijó en ti –El camaleón encaró al rojo y este frunció más el seño, pero luego dejó ver una media sonrisa, lo cual dejó a Espío bastante desconcertado

-así que eso es…estás enamorado de ella verdad? Por eso yo no te agrado…como no lo pensé…

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia! –el tono rojo en las mejillas del camaleón lo delataba, Vector dio un largo suspiro, Espío podía ser muy bueno en todo, pero no sabía enmascarar sus sentimientos

-ya déjale Espío, anda vámonos ya… -trató Vector de sacarle del apuro

-si, tal como imaginé, pero sabes qué? Ya no tienes que preocuparte porque Rouge ya no me quiere…mejor empieza por quitare del camino a su NOVIO y a mí me dejas en paz!

-EH?...R-rouge tiene novio? Pero quien… -Espío se oyó muy desilusionado

-se llama Shadow por si te interesa, el muy infeliz se atrevió a besarla… pero no le voy a dar el gusto, ni a él ni a ti me oyes!

-que has dicho? –Espío sujetó a Knuckles enfadado y este se zafó violento del agarre

-lo que oíste lagartija, así que olvídate de Rouge!

-serás un…

-párale hermano párale! –Vector detuvo al camaleón antes de que le lanzara un golpe al equidna- no le hagas caso, que no te provoque…

-Hm, tienes razón Vector… -Espío dio un suspiro para calmarse un poco y volvió a mirar al rojo esta vez más sereno- esta vez te salvaste zoquete, pero no vuelvas a provocarme o te va a ir mal, y otra cosa más… deja en paz a Rouge, ella es mucha pieza para alguien como tu…

El par de amigos se fueron caminando por una calle hasta perderse dentro de un garaje, Knuckles aporreó el puño molesto contra la pared del callejón, que día! Y ahora se enteraba de que tenía otro rival…y no la tenía nada fácil….

A la mañana siguiente Rouge se alistaba para ir al instituto, la noche anterior fue como un sueño, Shadow era algo fuera de lo común, era atento, gentil, guapísimo, inteligente, galante, sabía cocinar…en resumen…era ENCANTADOR! …

-por todos los santos! –dijo de pronto parando en seco sus pensamientos, - en, en que estoy pensando, que me sucede?...

Rouge se sentó en el sofá junto a su bolso y se llevó una mano a la frente… algo se salió de control, desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que Shadow le atraía pero ahora eso era más que simple atracción, era algo mas fuerte…

-me estoy enamorando de ti Shadow?...

En eso tocaron a la puerta y la chica se apresuró a abrir, sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa cuando se dio de frente con un par de rubíes muy familiares que le miraron de arriba hacia abajo

-vaya…soy yo o amaneciste más hermosa hoy… -Shadow le sonrió galante y ella enrojeció un poco

-B-buenos días Shadow…

-te llevo a clases linda?

-Eh? Ah… si, si…gracias…solo cojo mi mochila y mi abrigo, está haciendo mal tiempo verdad?

-eso parece…pero no me disgustaría una tormenta sabes? –el erizo negro la miró de reojo y las mejillas de Rouge se tornaron mas rojas que un tomate

-Shadow!...

-jajajaja solo era un chiste…por cierto éste será nuestro primer día como "novios" en el instituto recuerdas?

-S-si, lo sé…pero funcionará?

-lo más difícil ya está hecho, todos lo creyeron…-Shadow abrazó a Rouge por la cintura- el resto depende de nosotros… te vas a echar para atrás preciosa?

-no, claro que no "amorcito"…

-eso es…vámonos, quiero mostrarte algo en el taller…

Luego de que la chica murciélago tomara sus cosas ambos bajaron del edificio y abordaron la motocicleta de Shadow para encaminarse al colegio. faltaban unos veinte minutos para el inicio de clases y muchos de los estudiantes estaban reunidos en la reja y la terraza principal, charlando y esperando a que el timbre sonara, entre ellos Sonic, que presumía a los cuatro vientos a su nueva novia, y Amy se veía más feliz que nunca del brazo del azul, Knuckles cruzaba las rejas y al verles se acercó con desgana hacia la pareja, y Tails, que se encontraba con ellos, de inmediato el trío notó el mal semblante del pobre Equidna que cuando fue saludado por Amy respondió con un suspiro y un desgastado "que tal" Sonic meneó la cabeza y le miró dubitativo

-pero que te pasó man? Parece que te arrolló un tráiler…

-no dormiste bien Knux? -la preocupación de Amy se hizo notoria

-ah! Ya sé! Seguro no lograste encontrar a Rouge ayer verdad? –por la mueca que hizo su amigo el erizo supo que dio en el clavo

-no solo eso, tuve el peor día de mi vida!

-oh vamos Knuckles…-Tails trató de reanimarle- no creo que las cosas estén tan mal…arriba el ánimo hombre!

-no si no digo mal, están pésimas! No he podido hablar con Rouge, Espío me declaró la guerra anoche y a mi padre se le ocurrió mandar a mi futura ESPOSA a vivir conmigo! No me puede ir peor!...

-eeeehh…. –luego de oír todo el zorrito tuvo que retractarse de su último comentario, si, era lo peor que podía pasar…aunque tal vez Knuckles quisiera reconsiderarlo, después de lo que venía ahora…

El ruido de una motocicleta que aparcaba a las puertas del instituto hizo voltear a todos, y muchas de las chicas en la terraza posaron su mirada en las rejas, esperando con ansia ver entrar al dueño de la misma, en breve un apuesto erizo negro se bajó de la moto y quitándose el casco sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar la sensación abrumadora del protector, tendió una mano a su acompañante y la sensual muchacha se bajó y le imitó, Shadow cogió ambos cascos y los guardó en el compartimiento que había al levantar el asiento luego de dejar el vehículo bien estacionado ambos entraron tomados de la mano a la escuela. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la imagen valía más que mil palabras, la chica más bella y asediada y el galán de la escuela juntos de la mano, las demás muchachas miraban celosas a Rouge, esta sonreía altiva y desafiante, mientras iba aferrada del brazo de su "novio" otras más preferían mirar a Shadow y babear, ese look de chico malo que siempre llevaba le sentaba perfecto, y hoy más que nunca que llevaba puesta esa chamarra de cuero negro, y los jeans de mezclilla daban el tiro de gracia, los hombres por su parte miraban boquiabiertos a Rouge, la joven llevaba un mallón negro hasta media pantorrilla una blusa rosa de botones bastante ajustada y con un agradable escote, una sudadera gris con detalles rosa y zapatos de tacón negros, de momentos Shadow dirigía una mirada retadora a algunos, solo para advertir, "ella no viene sola" unos preferían mejor apartar la mirada pero para otros Batgirl era demasiada tentación, Knukcles entre ellos, que no sabía ni donde esconder la cara de tan roja que la tenía, aunque posiblemente Rouge no lo notara debido a que el siempre ha sido rojo… Shadow se detuvo un momento junto a Sonic, su primo mostró esa carismática sonrisa "cool" y el negro se la devolvió con otra un poco más seria pero igual de encantadora, no cabe duda de que son familia…

-hey Shadow, que hay…-saludó Sonic – mira seguí tu ejemplo…

-H-hola Shadow…-saludó la Rose sonrojada

-tu novia?...vaya, hasta que por fin…felicidades…

-seh… bueno ya ves jeje… -Sonic enrojeció un poco y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente Amy se limitó a sonreír, los primos se apartaron un poco para hablar "cosas de hombres" aunque más bien era que Sonic le pedía a Shadow algunos consejos de cómo tratar con una niña porque la verdad era muy malo con eso… a Rouge pareció darle gusto la noticia del noviazgo pero antes de poder felicitar a la Rose Knukcles se le puso en frente

-Rouge espera…-ella suspiró y volteó a mirarle- quisiera hablarte un minuto…

-no tengo nada que decirte…-le dijo algo cortante

-Rouge por favor…- Knuckles la sujetó de la muñeca

-qué?...-ella le miró molesta, el Equidna la miró a los ojos

-sé que estas enojada…lo siento mucho…no quise herirte aquella vez…

-D-de verdad…? –la chica murciélago le miró con ojos de cachorrito

-mira…se que dije cosas horribles, pero lo que dije no es verdad…-el cogió la mano de la muchacha y la besó, a Rouge el corazón le dio un vuelco, la mirada fija de Knuckles sobre ella la hacía ponerse de nervios, ella deshizo el contacto y dio un paso atrás ahora más que nunca debía ser prudente

-acepto tu disculpa Knux…-ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegra mucho…sabes…yo, quería… -el suspiró y de nuevo tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas, era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía, pero Shadow volteó a mirar, enojado frunció el seño y a prisa fue a apartar al Equidna de la muchacha…

-que crees que haces! – molesto el erizo negro se puso en medio

-ocúpate de tus asuntos! –replicó Knuckles bastante frustrado, Rouge a espaldas de Shadow miraba el pleito desconcertada

-por que diantres coqueteas con mi novia Equidna?

-yo hago lo que meda la gana erizo…

-pues hazlo alejado de Rouge! –El tono amenazador de Shadow puso en alerta a la muchacha que de inmediato le abrazó y le hizo mirarla

-Shadow… tranquilo…-el erizo negro suspiró y bajó la mirada, Roge lo hizo mirarle de nuevo- no pasa nada, mejor vamos ya al taller, no ibas a mostrarme algo?

La joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada del chico recobró su brillo, Shadow la tomó de la mano y sin voltear a mirar hizo una seña para despedirse de su primo, luego ambos desaparecieron rumbo a los talleres, Sonic miró a Knuckles con algo de desaprobación

-en que rayos pensaste eh?...como haces eso en las narices de Shadow?...

-solo quería hablar con ella, yo…

-si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien! –Sonic se rascó la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez desesperado- yo te dije, ni de tu lado ni del de Shadow, pero por dios Knuckles!...

-bueno ya…no?...-El rojizo se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su aula, de cualquier modo no tenía ganas de sermones ahora…

-AY! No se cansa de ser bruto! – Exclamó el erizo azul, Amy le abrazó cariñosa

-ya, ya no hagas corajes Sonic…-la niña le dio un besito en su nariz y el sonrió apenado

-OK, tu ganas nena…pero la próxima vez que haga eso y Shadow le dé una paliza no me voy a meter…esto de estar en medio me pone los pelos de punta…

-ni manera Sonic no puedes hacer nada…-Tails suspiró y miró el reloj en su móvil- todavía falta para clases vamos al patio no?

-Seh…

Los tres caminaron hacia el patio rumbo a unas bancas bajo la agradable sombra de un roble. Mientras tanto Shadow y Rouge estaban a las puertas de uno de los talleres, el erizo se apresuró a buscar en el bolsillo de sus jeans unas llaves y luego abrió el taller, lucía un poco oscuro, en su interior podían verse siluetas de diferentes tamaños, probablemente de todos los artilugios del profesor Eggman, Shadow le pidió que esperara un momento fuera mientras él se adentraba en el oscuro taller, en breve este se iluminó y el erizo salió y esta vez condujo a Rouge dentro, la joven miraba a su alrededor sintiéndose en la luna o la NASA, habían máquinas rarísimas por todos lados, cables y cables de diferentes colores y grosores se derramaban en el piso como fideos sobre un plato, no había ventanas, quizá por eso se encontraban esas luces brillantes en el techo y el aire acondicionado, Rouge miraba todo con ojos enormes…

-vaya! Qué lugar tan impresionante!...-ella dejó escapar una risita

-Te gusta?...-preguntó tímido el erizo, algo poco usual en el y su gran fortaleza interior…

-claro! Es increíble… la primera vez que vine a buscarte aquí no recordaba que fuese tan…sorprendente…

-es que yo te hice salir recuerdas?...antes que el profesor comenzara a volverte loca…

-jajajaja… es verdad…

Shadow sonrió ampliamente, lo había estado pensando toda la noche anterior desde que Rouge se fue a su departamento luego de cenar, quizás debía ser un poco más abierto con ella, mostrarle quien era en realidad, que había debajo de ese caparazón, y su mundo era ese, las máquinas…desde que llegó a la Academia ARK, demostró su talento nato e inteligencia prodigiosa, lo que lo hizo un estudiante sobresaliente casi de inmediato, y el llegó a tomarle gusto a todo eso, casi siempre se la pasaba en los talleres o laboratorios, era un chico reservado y eran pocos sus amigos, pero aún así era feliz, cuando no estaba trabajando estaba con María…ella llegó a entenderlo y quererlo sinceramente por quien Shadow era, no tenía que pretender ser otro frente a ella, por eso su relación fue tan hermosa …y por eso el quería mostrarle a Rouge su verdadero yo, sus sentimientos hacia ella estaban muy claros, la chica se le había metido en lo más hondo del corazón, se había enamorado de ella y estaba dispuesto a dar pelea, al Equidna o a quien fuera…pero primero necesitaba saber…saber si ella aceptaría estar al lado de un lobo solitario como él…si Rouge podía quererle así, sin mascaras ni pretensiones…y al parecer acertó…

-cielos! Jaja…me siento en Marte o algo así…-exclamó Rouge mientras clavaba su vista en un aparato de grandes dimensiones, con tubos conectados entre si en la parte central, y una especie de cabina de cristal en lo más alto

-eso es un generador de onda expansiva…- explicó Shadow mientras se acercaba junto a ella-es un prototipo todavía pero sirve para poder establecer comunicación satelital de emergencia, se supone que está diseñado para naves de exploración espacial

-WOW!...como sabes tanto?...-Rouge le miró ciertamente sorprendida, Shadow enrojeció todo

-B-bueno…digamos que estoy muy metido en esto…ARK era una academia con mucha tecnología…

-eres impresionante, anda muéstrame otra cosa…- la voz de la chica murciélago sonaba muy animada, Shadow amplió su sonrisa y la cogió de la mano

-ven entonces…- en los amplios espacios de la parte trasera estaban aún más cosas- ves ese enorme robot rojo de ahí, es el que el profesor planea mandar a la feria científica este año, sirve para apoyar en rescates por desastres naturales o incendios

-De veras puede hacer eso?...

-ah, y ese avión del fondo…es el Tornado, un proyecto de Tails, vuela a velocidades impresionantes y cuenta con su propio sistema de defensa…le faltan algunos ajustes y perfeccionar el sistema de arranque pero aún así es grandioso…

-en serio este lugar es increíble…pero a donde vamos?

-quiero mostrarte mi proyecto… recuerdas los planos que viste?...

-ah sí! Es verdad, me dijiste de un robot no? Lo tienes aquí?

-mmm, si…-Shadow se detuvo un par de segundos dudoso, el plan era solo mostrarle a Omega, pero ella ya había visto muchas cosas, y temía causarle una mala impresión luego de haber visto tantos proyectos interesantes y toparse con que el suyo estaba digamos…defectuoso…

-que pasa Shadow?

-creo que mejor nos vamos, esta por sonar el timbre…

-hay no te preocupes quedan al menos cinco minutos…-ella insistió

-sí pero…es que…

-hay algo mal? –Rouge le miró un instante, Shadow devolvió la mirada, la chica ladeó la cabeza como un gatito sin entender bien y el erizo negro suspiró vencido

-está bien…pero debo advertirte algo, los circuitos de Omega están algo dañados y no he podido arreglarlos…

-descuida no importa…

-mmmm… -viendo que ni siquiera eso lograba desanimar a Rouge Shadow no tuvo de otra más que seguir adelante, llegaron a la parte final del taller, donde Shadow tenía su lugar de trabajo, debajo de una manta café el erizo descubrió a Omega, Rouge le miró curiosa, era un robot de buen tamaño, en colores platinados y rojizos…

-vaya…es muy…

-iniciando funciones…-resonó una voz metálica proveniente del robot que asustó a Rouge y la hizo colgarse del erizo

-hey! Me gusta la reacción que causas Omega…-dijo Shadow divertido mientras la chica no quería despegarse de el

-inicio de funciones completo…buenos días Shadow –saludó el robot mientras se encendían sus ojos saltones y amarillos

-que tal Omega… -saludó el erizo negro

-me podría…ir mejor…considerando que vienes… cuando tu memoria no te falla…

-Robot imprudente…-masculló Shadow entre dientes mientras Rouge se cubría la boca para evitar reírse

-que te trae…por aquí…dudo mucho…que sean mis circuitos…

-jajajajajaja –rió por fin la muchacha mientras Shadow tenía una venita saltada en la sien- es monísimo! Es comediante?

-a veces…-respondió Omega por sí solo acercándose a la chica murciélago-quién es ella Shadow…mis sensores… no la reconocen…

-me llamo Rouge Omega, mucho gusto…

-el gusto…es mío…créame señorita…-respondió el metálico de forma coqueta que hizo reír de nuevo a Rouge

-Omega! –Shadow ya estaba saliéndose de sus casillas-…mmm…por eso no quería que lo vieras…

-de que hablas es grandioso…no todos los días ves un Robot con personalidad…y vaya que la tiene…

-Gracias…-de nuevo Omega

-pero es un robot de defensa militar, no para la casa de la risa…-respondió un poco frustrado el negro

-algunos no…nacemos para eso…

-Hn…-refunfuñó el erizo, Rouge sonrió y miró al chico

-oh vamos no te deprimas, bastante ya lograste con que se mueva y hable…no creo que le moleste al profesor Eggman…

-no no Shhhhhh! –Shadow le cubrió la boca a la chica y volteó con una mueca nerviosa hacia Omega…

-perdón?...acaso dijo…Eggman?...

-no claro que no estás oyendo cosas Omega! –exclamó Shadow aún nervioso…

-oh…ya veo…que bueno… -de improvisto Omega desplegó un cañón

-Shadow! –gritó Rouge a punto de desmayarse con el arma en frente

-es que yo…ODIO A EGGMAN! -gritó el robot haciendo disparar su cañón hacia la pared justo a un lado de la chica murciélago, que si el taller no fuera de concreto reforzado se caía en pedazos…

-Rouge! -Shadow aprisa corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- Rouge estás bien?

-S-si…eso creo…que rayos fue eso?

-lo…siento mucho…-dijo sincero el robot, Shadow meneó la cabeza y miró a la muchacha

-por eso te dije que era un desastre…-se acercó al oído de ella- detesta al profesor porque causó un accidente que casi destruye sus circuitos, su sistema de habla está dañado todavía…

-Ups, eso fue mi culpa, no debí mencionarlo…

-no, yo debí advertirte…por eso mismo siempre lo mantengo apagado, para que no mate al profesor un día de estos…

-ya veo…

En eso sonó el timbre de la campana para empezar las clases, fue sorprendente que con semejante disparo no se activara la alarma, Shadow lo atribuyó a la suerte, o al mal funcionamiento de esta

-será mejor ir a clases…Omega inicia secuencia de apagado…

-entendido…oye Shadow …acéitame al rato….

-ah...claro, te veré luego Omega...

-hasta pronto! -Rouge le hizo un gesto con la mano y mientras el Robot se apagaba salieron del taller, mientras se dirigían al aula Rouge iba meditando

-hay algo mal bonita? -preguntó Shadow mirándola

-pues, no que digamos...solo pensé en Omega, debe sentirse muy solo ahí encerrado no crees?

-Sentirse? -Shadow la miró raro

-mmm, tal vez no era la palabra...bueno tu entiendes, digo se que es una maquina pero es...diferente...

-quizás tengas razón pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, llevarlo conmigo a la casa sería imposible, es demasiado inestable...

-eso si...

-no pienses en ello si, -llegaron a la puerta del salón de la chica y Shadow la besó fugazmente en los labios para despedirse, mas al darse cuenta se puso todo rojo y nervioso, eso fue instinto- oh, yo...lo siento...

-N-no no te disculpes...-Rouge le sonrió sonrojada-eso...me gusta...

el erizo sonrió complacido, Rouge le miró un momento y se decidió a preguntar algo que la tenía en duda

-Shadow?... por que te enojaste con Knux hace rato?- el negro dudó un poco pero tras pensar un momento su respuesta respondió

-porque...me gustas Rouge...y no quiero que ese idiota te vuelva a lastimar...

-shadow...-La chica murcielago le dio un beso en la mejilla y mostró una pequeña sonrisita- gracias

ella estaba a punto de entrar en el aula pero el erizo negro la detuvo por la muñeca y la hizo girarse de nuevo, la muchacha sorprendida le miró Shadow sabía que este era el momento, Rouge debía saber...saber que el estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso a pasar por el equidna contal de ganar su amor...

-no he acabado...

-que quieres decir...?

-voy...voy a luchar por ti, quiero luchar por ti, contra Knuckles o cualquier otro...Rouge, voy en serio...

-pero yo...

-no digas nada ahora, solo dame una oportunidad...piénsalo linda...-shadow besó su mano y se fue a su salón, las mejillas de Rouge dejaban pálido a un jitomate y su corazón retumbaba como tambor... Shadow le confesó sus sentimientos...pero que sentía ella ahora? seguía aún enamorada de Knuckles? o acaso lo estaba delerizo negro? su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones en ese momento...confundida entró a su aula y en seguida notó que el maestro aún no llegaba, por el bullicio habitual del lugar, y porque un monton de chicas estaban reunidas alrededor de su pupitre...

-eh?...hey que pasa aquí? -preguntó curiosa la chica

-Rouge que bueno que llegaste Mira! -exclamó Blaze emocionada...

-que cosa?...AAH!- ahí estaba sobre su pupitre un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, tan grande que casi no cabía en la mesa, y sobre el ramo una tarjeta en la que se leía:

"flores, para la flor mas bella del ejido... Rouge...de tu eterno enamorado, el vigilante nocturno..."

-que que?

-de quien son Rouge?- preguntó curiosa la minina

-no lo se...se hace llamar el vigilante nocturno...-respondió apenada la joven

-HAY! que romántico! -chilló Blaze mientras suspiraba

-pues si...-Rouge cogió el ramo mientras sonreía evidentemente feliz, esto tampoco lo esperaba...y al parecer había un tercer contrincante en la lucha por el amor de Batgirl...como lo tomaría Shadow? y Knuckles?...

CONTINUARA...

Biografías:

Tikal:perteneciente al clan de los Equidna y una de las mejores amigas de Knuckles antes de mudarse a la ciudad, esta simpática chiquilla regresa ahora como la prometida del guardián del tesoro, está enamorada de Knuckles yhará lo posible por conquistarlo, esamable educada y fina, y a pesar de enterarse que su rival es Rouge no le tiene rencor e incluso parecen llevarse bien, lo que mas decea en este momento es que Knuckles se enamore de ella.

Omega: Robot diseñado por Shadow y el profesor Eggman en la academia ARK y construido por Shadow en el instituto Green Hill tiempo después del accidente en los talleres, originalmente diseñado con fines militares, pero tras otro incidente provocado por Eggman los circuitos de Omega resultan dañados dando como resultado una personalidad bastante peculiar. Simpático carismático impulsivo y hasta coqueto, saca de suscasillas a shadow cada vez que puede es un leal compañero pero le cuesta un poco entender sobre sentimientos, por lo que siempre esta preguntando a su creador si algo no comprende. lo que mas desea en este momento es vengarse de Eggman.

bueno que les pareció? se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y de nuevo pido una disculpa, espero ya no se repita otra vez jeje, pero cambiando de tema, la cosa se pone mejor, llega la prometida de Knuckles, Shadow confiesa sus sentimientos y Rouge tiene un admirador secreto, como afectará todo esto?, la personalidad de Omega va a sacar de quicio a Shadow mas de una vez jajajaja pobrecito XD por cierto, quiero aclarar que si modifiqué un poco a Omega fue para darle un poco de risa a la historia, las ideas son bienvenidas! que hará nuestro carismatico robot ahora? (ademas de coquetearle a Rouge? jajaja) bueno como ya saben, elogios y tomatazos son bienvenidos y espero seguir contando con ustedes

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal gente! De nuevo aquí actualizando, ojalá no hayan esperado mucho, pero les prometí darme prisa y aunque no con la continuidad que quisiera por fin tengo este, espero que les siga gustando la historia y gracias por seguir conmigo, he de decir que vamos como a la mitad…

Notas de la autora: **damydark**, gracias por tu comentario, y será todo un placer ayudarte con cualquier cosa en tu historia, ojalá la veamos pronto en FF.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar mi Fic Nocturno! De verdad me do gusto recibir algunos reviews, no fue fácil hacer a Shadow un vampiro, pero a mi me gustó mucho XD y también me dio gusto saber que a otras personas también mil gracias los quiero a todos!... ahora si a leer! Seguimos!

**Novio de medio Tiempo.**

Con el transcurso del tiempo las cosas se ponían cada vez más intensas en ese instituto, y todo giraba en torno a un mismo tema: Rouge. Desde la fiesta de Sonic todo el campus sabía que la diva del instituto ahora ya tenía galán, pero pocos o casi nadie, estaban enterados de la situación real que todo esto había provocado, salvo claro, Sonic y compañía… de los demás sobra decir que cada quién hacía sus propias especulaciones y se dejaba llevar por sus ideas…

Knuckles no había podido sacarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejó el pleito de hoy en la mañana, si ese idiota no se hubiera entrometido ahora Rouge ya sería su chica, estaba seguro que todo malentendido ya había sido arreglado, ella, como siempre volvería a perdonarle y a dedicarle esa mirada especial a él y SOLO a él…porque? Porque Knuckles estaba seguro que Rouge le amaba y lo de Shadow era solo una jugarreta que ella le puso para hacerle caer…ok, lo admitía, que si Rouge no lo hubiera hecho el jamás se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora que ya se había sincerado consigo mismo podía decirle a Batgirl que estaba enamorado de ella…o no? Y luego qué? También estaba lo de ser Guardián. Pero eso era punto y aparte, podía llevarla con él, cierto que tendría primero que convencer a su familia y al resto del clan para que aceptaran a Rouge, pero bien valía la pena, y Tikal? Bueno…podían seguir siendo amigos, y así ella no tendría que sacrificar nada y podría ser libre de elegir al hombre con quien quería casarse… ¡claro! Todos felices y contentos….desde su punto de vista por supuesto, aunque la verdad no todo fuera tan sencillo, porque él venía ignorando lo que hace unos momentos sucedió entre Rouge y Shadow, que él le declaró abiertamente sus sentimientos, y que ella no supo cómo reaccionar, o el hecho de que Tikal no estaba siendo forzada a nada, y más aún, ella estaba enamorada del Equidna… y otras cosas más que incluso para Shadow eran desconocidas…

En eso pensaba el Equidna mientras tomaba esa molesta clase de ética, en la que compartía el salón con Espío y Vector, no le hacía la menor gracia por cierto, tener dos sillas atrás a aquel que le declaró la guerra la noche anterior y con quién casi se liaba a golpes… de cuando en cuando dirigía una mirada hacia atrás y sus ojos violeta intenso refulgían de coraje al toparse con la mirada penetrante del camaleón, que por alguna extraña razón hoy se veía mucho más animado que otros días…

-"esa lagartija…en que rayos pensará el maldito para reírse tanto…"- pensaba molesto el Equidna mientras trataba de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza del camaleón…

Espío sonreía ladino molestando a l Equidna, sabía bien que el rojo ahora le tenía en mira, luego de su enfrentamiento ayer todo pintaba a que ahora además de rivales en el club lo eran frente a Rouge, pero ya no le daba tanta importancia a ese tarado, su mente la ocupaban otras cosas, cosas que si le preocupaban bastante, como por ejemplo como es que de la noche a la mañana Rouge tenía novio, y como ese novio no era Knuckles…al principio no lo creyó pero cuando la vio en la mañana entrar de la mano de ese chico extraño no pudo menos que creerlo. Su nuevo rival…Shadow…si con Knuckles la tenía difícil, lo que venía siendo con ese tipo la tenía casi imposible… Espío conocía bastante bien al erizo, aunque nunca habían tratado directamente, pero quién no iba a saber algo del alumno estrella de Eggman? Y además Shadow destacaba en muchas otras cosas, era atractivo, popular pese a su manera de ser, inteligente, y un gran atleta: Soccer, Tenis, Esgrima, competencias de carrera, extreme gears… además de que se había entrenado en distintos estilos de defensa personal e incluso corrían los rumores que en ARK, le habían adiestrado en el manejo de armas de fuego, en fin…. Quién dijo que la inteligencia estaba peleada con el deporte y el físico seguramente nunca oyó hablar de Shadow, pero nunca imaginó ver a la chica de sus sueños de la mano del erizo negro…pero para eso había tomado sus precauciones…

Luego de que peleara con Knuckles la noche anterior y este le dijera de Shadow, Espío decidió no tomarlo a la ligera, para empezar porque vio al Equidna en ese estado entre coraje e impotencia, y además estaba el hecho de que si era cierto la cosa se podía poner muy fea para él…había decidido tratar de conquistar a la muchacha, demostrarle que él podía ser el caballero que ella esperaba, demostrar que era mejor que Knuckles, pero nunca pensó que tendría también como rival a Shadow…así que cuando supo de aquella posibilidad echó a andar su estrategia. Rouge era una mujer difícil, pero mujer a fin de cuentas no? Y nada derretía más a las mujeres que el romanticismo… y afortunadamente, en el fondo él era un romántico… lo malo era que su timidez no lo dejaba ser con Rouge, entonces decidió optar por el anonimato…un admirador secreto, así se ganaría su amor, haciéndola suspirar, imaginar quién sería el que enviaba las flores, el que escribía los poemas, el que soñaba con ella…entonces cuando se presentara por fin y le dijera tal vez ella vería mas allá de todo y podría enamorarse de él…

-"esto será interesante"…-sonrió confiado, cada quién estaba haciendo su parte, aunque la última decisión la tenía ella…

Rouge miraba por la ventana distraída escuchando la clase de química pero sin prestarle mucha atención, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…lo primero que cruzaba por su cabeza era Shadow…había pasado tantas cosas desde aquella noche en la azotea, y en tan poco tiempo, como era posible que todo eso le hubiera ocurrido precisamente a ella? Aunque también Knuckles la tenía confundida, se había disculpado con ella e incluso estuvo a punto de decirle algo, algo que tal vez era lo que ella había anhelado oír desde que le conoció y eso le podía mucho pero ¿y qué? Valía la pena oírlo ahora? ¿Luego de tantas veces que la había hecho llorar hasta cansarse, realmente valía la pena?. Rouge había amado mucho al Equidna, tanto que por mucho tiempo cerró su corazón a otro que no fuera él, tanto que incluso había planeado toda esa locura para convencerlo de quedarse, pero…entonces como es que Shadow estaba tan metido en su mente?, pensaba en él y sonreía, se perdía en su mirada, se sonrojaba con su presencia…

-Shadow…-susurró sin darse cuenta y sonrió para sí misma, se estaba enamorando, esta vez de verdad, ese sí era un amor sano, ese que alimentaba el alma y llenaba de dicha el corazón, que arrancaba sonrisas y quitaba el sueño, no como lo que llegó a sentir por Knuckles una vez… un amor doloroso, en el que solo un da y jamás recibe, que desbordaba llanto y robaba esperanzas…si, tal vez… tal vez Shadow era lo que necesitaba

-jjijiji….-escuchó una risita al lado suyo, se giró y vio a Blaze mirarle contenta- ahora si te flecharon hija… -susurró bajito la minina para que el maestro no oyera

-pues no se…-respondió ella- siento cosas…él es…diferente

-claro que es diferente! –dijo alzando la voz y todos voltearon a verle…incluso el maestro, Blaze solo sonrió apenada y la clase siguió, luego se volvió de nuevo a Rouge y siguió hablando bajito- Claro que es diferente! Te dije que él si valía la pena! Si no fuera novia de Silver…

Blaze se sonrojó. Rouge se cubrió la boca para que su risita no se oyera y su amiga le miró extrañada

-y ahora tu?

-tienes corazón de condominio…Silver, Sonic…y ahora mi Shadow?...-las últimas palabras la hicieron sonrosarse levemente,

-es que está buenísimo!, por algo él y Sonic son familia…

En eso la campana sonó y ambas chicas se preparaban para ir a su siguiente clase, Blaze se sentó junto a Rouge que seguía pensando

-ya amiga, que te pasa! Es que no estás feliz? no sabes lo que acabas de atrapar!...Rouge?

-tengo que decirte algo Blaze…-la chica murciélago sonrió un poco triste-Shadow no es mi novio…

-¿NO?...-la gatita le miró sin comprender bien- a ver, explícame porque no capto…fuiste con él a la fiesta, Shadow fue el que te presentó…se besaron Rouge!...además Tails dijo que pasaste la noche con él!

-sí, pero no…-ella suspiró pesadamente-conocí a Shadow por casualidad una noche mientras lloraba en la azotea, resulta que vivimos en el mismo edificio… platicamos, me hizo sentir mejor…y yo quise agradecerle, no sé por qué…entonces le preparé un almuerzo y se lo llevé al taller al día siguiente…

Blaze hizo memoria ese día que Rouge no volvió a clases, la había invitado a comer y ella dijo que la alcanzaba después y se fue, pero la felina no la vio más después…

-la tarde que desapareciste?...-Rouge asintió- que pasó esa vez?...

-pues…fui a verle…platicamos de nuevo –inconsciente de ello sonrió, pero Blaze si pudo notarlo- no sé, fue agradable, creo que nos hicimos amigos. Luego fui a verte a la cafetería y no te encontré, pero vi a Knux y él me contó que ya sería guardián, no sabes cómo me sentí…

-hay amiga…-Blaze abrazó un poco a Rouge y esta mostró la mirada vidriosa, aunque no quisiera esas cosas todavía le dolía recordarlas- pero porqué no me buscaste! No para eso estoy señorita?

-perdón Blaze…-dijo sincera la chica murciélago- es que no pude, todo fue tan repentino, ese día fue un caos…Knux y yo peleamos feo, traté de convencerle que lo pensara bien y me dijo que aquí no había nada que le importara…

Blaze frunció el seño molesta, sabía lo mucho que eso pudo lastimar a Rouge, oír esas palabras tan duras de la persona que ella tanto amaba! Hay, por eso odiaba al Equidna, todo el tiempo hacía llorar a la muchacha, Blaze la había visto ponerse muy mal por ello tantas veces…

-pero Rouge…debiste decirme, ahora ya sé porqué no volviste, te fuiste a casa?

-no precisamente, esa fue la noche que pasé con Shadow…pero no es lo que piensas! –agregó apurada al ver la cara que puso la minina, entre pervertida y desconcertada, seguramente ya estaba pensando que en una crisis de nervios se acostó con el erizo negro por despecho…conociendo como era su amiga mejor se explicaba completa…

-entonces? –Repuso ella- explícame porque Tails dice que vio otra cosa…

-pues verás…como esa mañana me levanté de madrugada para prepararle el almuerzo a Shadow ya traía sueño, y luego de llorar tanto en la azotea pues me dormí…-Blaze suspiró, como no se le ocurrió buscarla en la azotea sabiendo del gusto de Rouge por los lugares altos-cuando desperté ya era muy tarde, entonces me fui y cayó la lluvia

-te mojaste verdad?

-sí, estaba tan molesta y deprimida por todo que me puse a llorar otra vez, de coraje, de rabia…hasta que Shadow apareció con un paraguas y me llevó a casa…-la minina sonrió, tenía que admitir que parecía sacado de alguna novela de romance

-y como acabaste en casa de Shadow?

-porque con la prisa olvidé mis llaves en el locker, el me ofreció ir a su casa y cambiarme y cuando llegamos se fue la luz…

-ahora que lo dices es cierto, hubo un apagón de miedo esa vez!, que bueno que estaba con Silver…-Blaze se sonrojó, había hablado de más, pero ya Rouge sabía cómo se las gastaba su felina compañera….-eh, ignora eso…que pasó luego?

-nos quedamos en su departamento para esperar a que la luz volviera, tuvimos que poner algunas velas…y nada más!, solo platicamos un rato, tomamos café y nos quedamos dormidos!

-Queee? –Blaze la miró casi con decepción- pero Rouge! Tuviste toda la noche a un bombón como Shadow, con esos ojos, ese cuerpazo! te consoló, te abrazó, te cuidó y tú te dormiste en sus brazos nada mas? Que tienes en el cerebro niña?

Rouge quedó como un tomate, solo de pensar en algo como eso…imaginarse en brazos de Shadow, sus besos, sus caricias… debía ser algo sublime… si con solo un roce de sus labios era capaz de derretirla toda no quería ni imaginar que podía provocarle lo demás…o sí quería?...

-H-hay Blaze! Cada idiotez que me haces pensar!

-jajajajaja ya ves que si quieres pervertida? Y no tiene nada de malo Rouge… solo me da tristeza que de veras no sean novios, seguro lo hiciste para poner celoso al bruto del Equidna verdad?...-Rouge asintió algo apenada

-entonces nada es real? Y ese beso en la fiesta?...te veías de lo más contenta con él…

-eso sí fue real! Todo ha sido real Blaze! Aunque…yo no lo esperaba…esa vez que Shadow me besó…-la chica murciélago suspiró profundo- no sabes! Fue increíble…de hecho, Shadow me ha dicho que me quiere…

-KYAAAAAA! No es cierto! Ahora si te sacaste la lotería! Le dijiste que sí verdad?

-pues…-ella le miró dudosa y Blaze resopló molesta, ya sabía lo que Rouge le iba a decir, seguramente le dijo que no. Pero cómo podía ser tan tonta! Todavía esperaba a que Knuckles le quisiera, todavía teniendo a Shadow en la nariz!

-a veces no entiendo qué tienes en el cerebro de veras Rouge! Como le dices que no a EL! Te lo perdono de cualquiera pero él!

-no contesté! El…el no me dio tiempo…

-entonces no seas mula y dile que sí oíste! Y no me digas que no lo quieres porque es mentira! –Blaze se cruzó de brazos y Rouge se mordió el labio

-tal vez tienes razón, pero…y que hago con el "vigilante nocturno"?...

-mmm…la minina sonrió pícara-pues primero veremos quien es… y luego decidimos si tiene chance…que tal si está lindo?

Al parecer hoy era día de ponerse al tanto, de aclarar las cosas, ahora Blaze sabía de qué iba todo con Rouge y Shadow, pero también se dio cuenta, incluso más que la propia Rouge, que su amiga se había enamorado del erizo negro y nada le daba más gusto…ahora solo había que quitar a Knuckles del camino, pero si el de verdad se iba entonces todo estaba listo…por otro lado en los talleres, Eggman y su clase habían entrado a hacer algunas prácticas…

-NOOO! Por enésima vez Sonic, eso no se hace así!

-sorry! Sorry! –gemía el pobre azul mientras su maestro le reñía frente a toda la clase

-a veces no entiendo porqué cuernos escogiste ingeniería si no sabes ni armar un rompecabezas!

-le digo que sí sé!...solo que me pone nervioso profe…-el erizo se rascó la cabeza

-a ver, otra vez! Coloca bien el tornillo y esta vez no te equivoques!

-Ok…

Tails miraba apenado a su pobre amigo, sabía que Sonic era listo, pero a su manera…eso para él era bastante difícil, en cambio el pequeño zorro era tan listo que tomaba el taller de ingeniería estando en primer año… Eggman decía que tenía una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Shadow…Sonic miró de reojo a su primo, sentado como siempre en el último lugar, este negó con la cabeza discretamente y giró el dedo índice en contra de las manecillas del reloj…

-"que?" se preguntó el azul sin entender bien la seña de Shadow, este resopló molesto y volvió a hacer la misma seña…

-Sonic! Ya coloca ese mentado tornillo o te repruebo! Oíste! –le gritó Eggman furioso, Sonic hizo una mueca nerviosa y volvió su vista hacia su trabajo, de reojo volteó a ver a Shadow y este le señaló la llave de tuercas…

-"Ah, ya sé!" –colocó el grueso tornillo en el metal y con la llave de tuercas ajustó la rosca en sentido contrario, tal y como le mostró Shadow…y por fin el dichoso tornillo quedó listo!

-aleluya! –Exclamó el profesor con las manos hacia el techo- ve a sentarte mocoso antes que revoque tu seis!

-UUFF! –el se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió a su lugar…el turno de Tails llegó pero este decidió pedir ayuda al maestro con el sistema de arranque del tornado, así que ambos se enfrascaron en aquello y los demás alumnos tuvieron un rato de receso

-Gracias Shadow! me salvaste! – rió nervioso el azul

-serás tonto a veces…-el otro pareció sonreír- ni modo, que le voy a hacer, te seguiré cuidando la espalda…

-no lo digas de ese modo…-Sonic se hizo el ofendido y su primo dejó ir una carcajada

-ahora resulta…

-me da gusto…-inquirió de pronto el erizo azul a lo que el otro solo le miró sin captar bien- me da mucho gusto verte así… como antes…es por ella no?

-que te digo…-Shadow se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia el techo- pasaron tantas cosas…luego de maría, me sentía perdido Sonic…nada encajaba nada estaba bien! Rouge hizo que lo estuviera…

-entonces la quieres bro?...

-como loco… fue tan extraño. –Shadow se enderezó de nuevo en su lugar y meditó un momento-no sé qué pasó! Gracias a Rouge salí del hoyo Sonic…hasta mi casa es otra…

-a poco tu cochinero, digo, piso ya está ordenado?...-el azul rió burlón y a Shadow le resaltó una venita en la sien…

-pues sí...pero ya sabes, como yo no tengo chacha a domicilio tengo que hacerlo solo…pero hay un tipo que conozco que deja a su pobre novia limpiando todo mientras él se sienta a tragar chilly Dogs viendo la tele… lo conoces?...

-auch! Ok, ok… ya entendí…de verdad exploto así a Amy? Soy de lo peor…

-te acabas de dar cuenta?...además eres lento entonces…

-Shadow!

El erizo negro echó a reír mientras ahora el de la rabieta era Sonic, hacía años que no hablaba así con su primo, al parecer era otra cosa que Rouge había logrado, le quitó de encima ese estigma que traía y logró arreglar su relación con Sonic, eso era algo que él realmente agradecía…Rouge le dio luz a la oscuridad de su vida…

Luego de unas horas por fin llegó el almuerzo, Rouge sabía que la clase de cálculo la tenía con Shadow y eso la hacía sentirse feliz, caminaba con Blaze por el pasillo mientras conversaban…Knuckles salió como desesperado de su clase para ir a buscar a Rouge, sabía que tenía que llegar antes que Shadow para poder hablar con ella, doblando el pasillo junto a los jardines sonrió complacido al hallar a la muchacha, pensó en que ahora no tendría que seguir hasta el salón de química…

-Rouge! Rouge espera…!

-Uh?...la aludida se giró en seco al oír su nombre y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver al Equidna correr desesperado hacia ella…-Knuckles?...

-que haces tú aquí! -espetó Blaze poniéndose delante de Rouge sin darle tiempo a ella siquiera de decir algo

-quiero hablar con Rouge –le respondió el chico mirándola fijo…

-ella no quiere hablar contigo!

-pero yo con ella sí! –el rojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ahora por favor Blaze hazte a un lado…

-no quiero! Deja a Rouge en paz! Ya no te quiere tiene novio! Es eso tan difícil de entender?–la minina encaró al Equidna y este resopló alterado no tenía tiempo para eso, la chica murciélago veía todo sin saber bien qué hacer

-mira Blaze, haz el favor de quitarte del camino! –Knuckles hizo ademán de apartarla pero un brazo en su espalda le frenó en seco

-ni se te ocurra lastimarla Knux… -el chico se giró y se topó de frente con dos orbes doradas que le miraban serenamente, Blaze sonrió cuando vio a Silver detrás del rojizo, fue él quien lo había parado…Knuckles suspiró y logró calmarse un poco, Silver era su amigo y sabía o más bien intuía, que algo no iba bien, pero también conocía lo mucho que el erizo de plata amaba a su novia y aunque sus ojos no mostraron enojo si había algo muy claro "si le haces daño lo pagas"…

-Silver…-Rouge suspiró aliviada, sabía que Knuckles no dañaría a propósito a Blaze, pero a veces el mismo no estaba consciente de su fuerza. Blaze sonrió a su chico y este la saludó con un fugaz beso en los labios…

-hola amor, que te trae por aquí?...-la minina le abrazó y el plateado se mostró contento

-quería almorzar contigo nena…nos vamos?...

-Pe-pero Rouge…-Blaze miró a la muchacha y ella le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara pero ella seguía renuente- Silver, no puedo… no quiero dejarla sola con él…

-Mira princesa –Silver le miró dulce y puso con cariño una mano en su mejilla- no podemos meternos en la vida de los demás, se que Rouge es tu amiga, y que Shadow es su novio…pero Knuckles debe tratar de arreglar eso que dejó pendiente…lo entiendes?

La minina asintió un poco triste, una vez más la madurez de Silver hacía gala de aparición, a veces no entendía que hacía un chico tan apuesto inteligente y dulce con una muchachita atolondrada e inmadura como ella, Silver le dio un besito en la mejilla y cogió su mano

-no vemos luego Rouge, ah, y salúdame a Shadow linda…-ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería no sin antes Blaze girar la cabeza un poco para mirar por última vez a Rouge…"no amiga, no caigas otra vez en lo mismo…"

Rouge no iba a dejarse vencer, estaba descubriendo algo nuevo en su ser y no podía dejar que el recuerdo del equidna opacara ese sentimiento, ni que todo el esfuerzo de Blaze se fuera al caño, de algún modo la felina le había dado valor dejar atrás a Knuckles, ella tenía razón, ya era hora de salir de todo…se giró dispuesta a dejar parado al rojo pero este la cogió de la muñeca y le hizo mirarle

-suéltame Knux…-dijo con voz firme pero tranquila, el Equidna negó con la cabeza

-primero quiero que hablemos…

-de qué? Yo no tengo nada que decirte! –ella quiso zafarse pero el rojo la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola más a él

-por favor no lo hagas más difícil si…estoy…tratando de ser sincero….

Ella le miró a los ojos, se había quedado muda, Knuckles sabía que era su oportunidad, conocía a Rouge tan bien que sabía exactamente el significado de cada gesto suyo, ahora mismo sus ojos le decían que tenía frente a si a una Rouge vulnerable y débil, si sabía cómo jugar ella sería solo suya…como le cabreaba pensarla de otro, saber que fue otro el dueño de sus labios…pero ahora la tenía de frente, y no iba a dejarla huir

-B-basta…suéltame Knuckles…- intentó soltarse _"tratando de ser fuerte?"_ pensó el Equidna para sí

-sólo dame un minuto…solo eso te pido…es que ya no me quieres Rouge? –eso la desarmó por completo, ella bajó la cabeza ya sin poner fuerza y el pudo acercarla más…

-es que yo…

-te lo dije en la mañana recuerdas?...nada de eso fue verdad, no hablaba en serio, estaba molesto…perdóname…por favor Rouge…no soporto tu indiferencia, no soporto verte con otro…-el levantó su rostro despacio, ella tenía la mirada vidriosa, sintió aproximarse al Equidna hacia ella…entrecerró los ojos con esa sensación de vacío otra vez, ¿por qué? Por qué ese sentimiento tan amargo de nuevo, Knuckles siempre le hacía sentirlo, y hasta ahora podía reconocerlo, había demasiado daño como para repararlo, Knuckles rozó sus labios y de inmediato el rostro de Shadow apareció en la mente de Rouge apartando bruscamente al rojo de ella…

-Shadow…-susurró confundida y luego miró a Knuckles, este estaba perplejo, ella le impidió besarle…así es, estuvo a una nada de besar a la muchacha pero Rouge lo paró en seco y retrocedió, como pudo? Estaba seguro que con eso era más que suficiente para arreglarlo todo, que cuernos estaba pasando?...además estaba lo que ella había dicho…estando con él dijo…Shadow…

-Rouge? Que sucede contigo? –Knuckles quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió de nuevo

-es suficiente Knux…ya he tenido suficiente…

-de verdad sientes algo por Shadow?...el no te ama Rouge…de veras, está enamorado de otra!

-y tú que sabes de amor! Mejor déjame tranquila!...

Antes que pudiera detenerla la muchacha salió corriendo por los pasillos dejando al Equidna parado y esta vez, con algo más que un mal sabor de boca. Apretó el puño con frustración, Rouge…SU Rouge sentía algo por el erizo negro…y lo peor es que pensaba que fue él mismo quien la orilló a los brazos de Shadow…aunque no quiso Rouge no podía evitar pensar en lo que dijo el Equidna, se oía tan seguro…otra cosa más que hacía para lastimarla, no se daba cuenta que ya había tenido suficiente?...

Amy iba de lo más contenta a buscar a su novio para comer juntos cuando al dar vuelta en un pasillo chocó con Rouge que venía corriendo y las dos cayeron al piso

-Perdona Amy…no te vi…

-ella se sobaba la colita y resopló algo molesta

-Fíjate la próxima…-mas cuando vio a Batgirl al borde del llanto se mordió el labio- O-oye…estas bien?

Rouge asintió y se levantó con ayuda de la Rose, aunque no fueran grandes amigas Amy sintió que no podía dejarla así

-que tienes Rouge?

-ah?...es, es que el maquillaje se me ha metido en el ojo y es todo un lío…-esbozó una falsa sonrisa que no dejó a Amy muy convencida pero decidió que ese no era su problema- ah por cierto niña, no tuve oportunidad de felicitarte…

Rouge esta vez sonrió sincera y la erizo le miró extrañada

-felicitarme?...

-por tu noviazgo con Sonic… que bueno, hacen una linda pareja Amy…ojalá que duren mucho…

-mil gracias! –Esta vez fue Amy la que sonrió- yo también deseo eso…

-bueno hasta luego Amy…-Rouge se alejó y la jovencita le miró irse, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había juzgado mal a la chica murciélago, de todos modos porque tenía esa idea de ella? Si casi no trataban no podía juzgarla, tal vez se dejó llevar por todo lo que había oído de ella, o por la forma en que vestía, pero bien decía el dicho, no juzgues a un libro por su cubierta…

Rouge decidió que no tenía hambre y fue directo al salón de cálculo, ahí esperaría por Shadow, necesitaba verlo…se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un pupitre y escondió la cara entre sus brazos, no quería pensar, todo lo que había pasado con Shadow había sido grandioso, pero fue real?...Rouge sabía que no tenía derecho a reprochar nada, de todos modos fue ella la que planeó la farsa, pero Shadow se le había metido completito en el alma, y le había dicho que la quería de verdad, que pasaría por quien fuera…entonces fue real?, o Shadow amaba a alguien más?...esa idea no le hacía la menor gracia, porque estaría enamorado de otra y venía a decirle a ella que la amaba?, se sentía una estúpida, por un lado se reprochaba ese sentimiento de "celos injustificados" y por otro se sentía mal por no confiar el alguien que había sido completamente sincero y honesto con ella… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así medio adormilada, hasta que los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al aula, una caricia se deslizó por su espalda y ella se enderezó, Shadow le miraba divertido con Sonic a su espalda medio sonriendo…

-buenos días bella durmiente…-bromeó el erizo negro- cuanto tiempo llevas aquí linda?

-Shadow! –Rouge saltó a él en un abrazo, que este correspondió algo sorprendido, pensó que después de lo que le dijo esa mañana su relación sería un poco tensa, pero estaba feliz de que no fuera así…-quería verte…

Rouge se aferró a su pecho ocultando el rostro en el hombro del erizo, Shadow la sintió temblar, de inmediato afianzó el abrazo y recargó un poco su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica

-que pasa preciosa…te hicieron daño?...fue ese Equidna idiota verdad?

Sonic lo veía todo y ahora más que antes confirmaba todo. el gran Shadow se había enamorado, se sintió un poco triste por Knuckles, no entendía por qué su primo tenía que enamorarse de la misma chica que su amigo, pero si le daba gusto volver a ver al viejo Shadow y no al caparazón vacío y sin alma en el que se estaba convirtiendo

-quieres que te lleve a casa? –dijo haciendo que le mirara, de todos modos calculo era la última clase de hoy…Rouge asintió y cogió su mochila, Shadow hizo lo mismo

-discúlpame con la maestra primo…

-don´t worry, de todos modos eres el favorito jeje…dudo que te digan algo… -y así los dos salieron rombo al edificio, en todo el camino Rouge no dijo nada, se le veía triste, Shadow maldijo a Knuckles para sus adentros, estaba preocupado, y hasta ahora le venía a la mente que había olvidado aceitar a Omega…seguramente se lo echaría en cara, entonces se le ocurrió algo para animarla…

-Rouge? Que dices si compramos algo de comer? Seguro no comiste nada…-ella iba a protestar pero su barriga hizo un gruñido que hasta Shadow escuchó…lo que hizo que Batgirl se pusiera roja de pena

-jajajajaja….ves? anda quita esa carita y vamos…

-esto…si, vamos!...-ella sonrió un poco más animada y pasaron por un par de hamburguesas y unos helados, luego ya en el departamento de Shadow –porque el de Rouge estaba en el piso de arriba y pudo más el hambre y la flojera- ellos se habían sentado a comer, la verdad es que Rouge casi se atragantaba, porque como no comió nada parecía pelón de auspicio, Shadow veía divertido mientras ella devoraba con gusto su hamburguesa con queso y salsa BBQ, el erizo negro daba un sorbo a su soda

-tenías hambre verdad?...

-pues si…ella rió divertida- hay que pena, ya viste mi lado troglodita jajajaja…

-mira que uno no se lo imagina…-bromeó el erizo negro, Rouge rió sarcástica

-muy gracioso cariñito…

-En fin, me gustan las chicas salvajes…Shadow se apoyó en la mesa acercándose seductoramente a Rouge, ella contuvo la respiración unos segundos impresionada y con las mejillas rojas al tiempo que Shadow le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerquita de los labios, luego regresó a su lugar y alzó una ceja, por fin Rouge respiró y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, tanta que le daba pena que Shadow pudiera oírlo, eso era totalmente diferente a lo que Knuckles le hacía sentir, Shadow era distinto, con el sentía mariposas en el estómago, le provocaba sonrisas, la sensación de querer más…mas de sus besos, de sus caricias…más de él…

-qué pasa? Te dejé sin aliento?...-dijo con cierta malicia al ver sus mejillas rojas, ella se mordió el labio mientras buscaba una respuesta que no la dejara tan mal parada, tenía una reputación o no?...

-solo te di el gusto…-respondió y Shadow dejó ir una risita

-no me digas?...

-por supuesto…-ahora ella hizo gala de sus dones y caminó sensualmente hacia él, quedando de frente se sentó en sus piernas coqueta-no creerás que algo como eso puede conmigo…verdad?...

Shadow se quedó sin habla pero con el semblante firme, aunque por dentro sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, esa sensación le inquietaba, le gustaba…que era eso?. Rouge se acercó traviesa a su cuello y lo besó con gusto recorriéndolo lentamente, Shadow apretó los labios y los puños, la muchacha se sonrió complacida al ver la reacción del erizo negro… despacio se alejó del cuello hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro y cuando él abrió los ojos ella le dio un besito en la nariz y sonrió con cierto triunfo…

-ah?...ahora soy yo quien te dejó sin habla?...-ella dejó ir una risita traviesa

-C-claro que no! –tartamudeó nervioso y por primera vez Rouge pudo ver un sonrojo leve en las mejillas del erizo negro, su sonrisa se amplió más al pensar que fue ella quien lo provocó. Shadow sintió que perdía el round, no podía dejarse domar así…

-mmm…pues yo pienso otra cosa…-la muchacha hizo por levantarse de las piernas del erizo pero él la retuvo tomándola de ambos brazos y mirándola fijamente. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y Shadow dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios

-que ya te vas preciosa?...-el rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia él besando sus labios apasionadamente, Rouge no se negó y le siguió el juego aferrándose al cuello de Shadow, y este iba descubriendo algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que ni siquiera su amada maría le hizo experimenta, estaba conociendo por vez primera lo que era sentir…Deseo… esa necesidad de tener cerca a Rouge, de acariciarla de besarla, de que incluso su propia anatomía reaccionara al estar con ella… Rouge le acariciaba lascivamente provocando aun más al erizo negro, que ya no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando, esa chica lo estaba llevando al cielo, por un momento más siguieron jugando así hasta que de a poco la cordura fue volviendo a ellos, entonces lentamente se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente unos instantes…

Rouge con las mejillas rojas y Shadow apenas un color carmín casi imperceptible, ambos pensando en lo que diría el otro, eso había sido completamente inesperado, Shadow además parecía un poco turbado, todo esto era como una enorme ola de emociones golpeándolo de lleno, y él se sentía arrastrado por la corriente, pero a pesar de ello todo eso le gustaba…ahora se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien sentir todo eso, si era correcto…que sentiría María?...estaba bien olvidarla?...

La chica murciélago se levantó de donde estaba y caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a una ventana…hace unas horas su mente se debatía entre creer o no creer en lo que Knuckles le había dicho, y sin embargo al estar cerca de Shadow había sucedido esto, no era prueba suficiente de que todo estaba bien?... entonces porque ahora volvía a su cabeza esa duda?...

Ella miró de reojo a Shadow y por un segundo le pareció haberlo visto tan confuso como ella misma, se mordió el labio dudosa, pero decidió que esta vez sería ella quien hiciera algo, después de todo una relación así era cosa de dos, y Shadow ya había hecho bastante…además si querían empezar algo sería mejor ser honestos por completo, y ella lo había sido con Shadow…

El erizo negro vio a Rouge aproximarse y sin que lo esperara la chica cogió sus manos dulcemente

-Shadow estás bien?...-el le miró a los ojos un poco sobresaltado

-S-sí…porque preguntas?...

-que te ocurre? –preguntó un poco triste

-Nada…es solo que…bueno…cielos, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie…-ella pareció sonreír levemente

-eso es lindo…-ella hizo una pausa y luego de pensarlo bien decidió hacerlo- Shadow…tu sabes porque te dije que empezáramos todo esto…-el suspiró con un poco de impotencia imaginando lo que ella diría- pero…pero tú me haces sentir algo, nuevo, diferente…me gustas…

El erizo negro levantó de golpe la cabeza y le miró a los ojos desconcertado, Rouge no soltó sus manos, le sonrió dulcemente, ante el silencio del chico decidió seguir hablando, de todos modos ya no podía ocultar o ignorar ese sentimiento, era mejor encararlo, y hacerle saber a Shadow que había una oportunidad para ellos…y tal vez…podrían curar las heridas del otro…

-se que todo esto empezó como una mentira piadosa, pero…yo…creo que puede ser mucho más que eso…

Rouge…en verdad?...-Shadow sonrió y la abrazó, ella se dejó mimar por el erizo-eso me alegra…gracias por ser sincera preciosa

-entonces ahora sabes que tú también puedes ser sincero conmigo Shadow…-la chica le miró y este desvió la mirada hacia la habitación…

-Rouge, vamos al cuarto…

-EEH?...-las mejillas de la muchacha volvieron a enrojecer y Shadow al darse cuenta también se sonrojó un poco,

-No, no…no pienses mal! –dijo algo nervioso viendo que esa proposición parecía con otras intenciones- es, es que hay algo ahí que me gustaría que vieras…

-Oh…B-bien…esto…no era que la otra idea no me gustara…hay por dios que estoy diciendo…! –ella volvió a enrojecer de pena y Shadow sonrió un poco pensando en que a ella no le molestaría la idea de pasar una noche con el…

Entraron en el cuarto y Shadow se adelantó hacia la cama, abrió un cajón del buró y sacó una cajita de madera en forma de cofre, tenía grabadas las iniciales MR en el centro….se sentó en la cama e invitó a Rouge a hacer lo mismo. Cuando la muchacha estuvo a su lado Shadow suspiró pesadamente y puso la caja en las manos de ella

-que es esto?...-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos todavía sin abrir la caja

-mi pasado…-susurró Shadow mirando con tristeza el piso.

Rouge abrió muy grandes los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba eso. Que habría dentro del cofre de madera? Que podría ser tan duro como para lastimar así a un chico como Shadow?...y podría ella lidiar con eso?

Continuará….

Bueno! He aquí el séptimo capi, ojalá que les haya gustado, a mi este me gustó mucho. Jajaja dejaron parado a Knuckles! Si creyó que Rouge lo iba a esperar con los brazos abiertos se equivocó, y Blaze ha demostrado que tiene el carácter suficiente para poner en su lugar a cualquiera, la relación entre Shadow y Sonic por fin ha vuelto a ser la de antes…y Rouge va entendiendo que sus sentimientos por el erizo Negro son mucho más profundos de lo que ella creía, además de que la idea de pasar una noche con Shadow le ronda la cabeza…ahora que él le enseñe su pasado, seguirá todo igual?...a ustedes les pregunto, les gustaría ver otro Lime? O prefieren el Lemon?...espero respuesta mi gente!

Por cierto que muchos de ustedes le atinaron al "vigilante nocturno" jeje, era de esperarse, pero decidí ponerle el seudónimo a Espío por ciertas razones: la primera es porque él es un ninja o conoce sus tácticas, y ellos se identifican con la noche y las sombras, y la segunda es que se me hizo muy cool y Romántico el nombre XD…definitivamente no pensé en Batman mi querido Sombra de Maldad, pero si tienes mucha razón…bueno por hoy si es todo, espero contar ustedes y con sus review, ya saben que buenos o malos siempre son bien recibidos…y por favor no me maten por dejarlos en lo más interesante jeje

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola?... bueno, no sé cómo empezar así que solamente diré esto: **LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!** De verdad mi gente, no he actualizado en mas de…seis meses? Bueno no se pero si sé que es mucho tiempo! Y de verdad que lo siento. Es que perdí TODA la historia! Si señores, mi cuaderno de borradores fue tirado a la basura por error, y con ello se fue todo! no solo de esta sino de todas mis historias! Fue una locura! y la verdad yo no quería seguir sin mi fic original… pero tampoco me acordaba de todo… he tenido que replantearme las cosas y eso me tuvo muy frustrada, además de que ya no tengo el tiempo que tenía antes.

**IMPORTANTE:** En fin antes de pasar a lo bueno solo un par de cositas, esta es la otra parte del capítulo anterior, les dije que lo corté por largo, bueno pues por eso está algo más corto que los otros, además es posible que ahora los demás capis vengan más o menos así, porque como estoy readaptando la historia y quiero que siga fiel a mi idea original tengo que ajustar algunas cosas, ok? Trataré de ser mas rápida, pero acuérdense que ando con todos mis otros fics así que, se que les pido mucho pero porfa ténganme un poco mas de paciencia… vale? OK ahora si!

Para todos ustedes! A leer!

**Novio de medio tiempo…**

Rouge miraba perpleja la caja entre sus manos, que habría ahí dentro? Miró a Shadow un segundo y el asintió con algo de tristeza. En esa caja estaban todos sus recuerdos, algunos de los más felices y otros de los más dolorosos, difícilmente compartía eso con alguien, pero Rouge tenía razón, si había una oportunidad para ellos debían ser completamente honestos, y la verdad era que él realmente deseaba seguir adelante con ella…

-seguro que quieres enseñarme?...-preguntó la chica murciélago una vez más, temiendo que el erizo negro se arrepintiera

-solo si de verdad quieres seguir con esto…-él le miró y ella suspiró levemente y abrió la caja…

En ella se encontraban perfectamente doblados algunas hojas de papel, al parecer escritas, tal vez cartas. También había recortes del diario, algunas fotos viejas y un pañuelo bordado con las iniciales M. R… Rouge desdobló una de las cartas y comenzó a leerla

"_Querido Shadow:_

_Perdona por no haber podido ir a verte, he tenido que salir de viaje, no tardaré, el abuelo y yo iremos a una convención, la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme contigo, pero tengo que acompañarlo, ya sabes…_

_Como van los planos de OMEGA? Ojalá pronto los termines, ya quiero verlos…ah! Y no lo he olvidado! Volveré a tiempo para el cine…podemos ir al parque después? Ni siquiera llevo lejos de ti un día y ya te extraño demasiado…_

_Duerme temprano, no te desveles en el taller, ah! Y por el amor de dios no olvides cenar! _

_No tardaré, lo prometo._

_Con amor María…"_

-María?...-Rouge le miró un momento y Shadow tomó aire y comenzó…

-María Robotnik…-susurró el erizo negro casi con pesar- era la nieta del director de la academia ARK…y la chica que una vez quise…

-ya veo…-ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-María fue la razón por la que mi vida cambió…solía ser, alguien muy callado, frío, solitario, me costaba confiar, justo como ahora…cuando llegué a ARK no conocía a nadie, y me enfoqué en lo que fui a hacer, realmente pensaba que no necesitaba nada más…hasta que la conocí…

Shadow hizo una pausa mientras Rouge veía las fotografías. En una aparecía Shadow de pie junto a una jovencita de cabellos rubios y detrás de ellos había un hombre ya mayor y un robot bastante grande, la chica sonreía mientras Shadow tenía el semblante muy serio. En otra fotografía aparecía la misma muchacha, llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas un sombrero de ala ancha y estaba sentada al borde de un pequeño lago, siempre con su misma sonrisa inocente, en otra foto estaba de nuevo esa chica, en el mismo lugar sentada junto al lago, pero esta vez Shadow aparecía con ella, tenía un rostro menos serio y ella le cogía la mano, y en la última foto podía verse a Shadow de pie sosteniendo un enorme trofeo, de alguna competencia importante, con una enorme sonrisa, y atrás de él se encontraba ella también, con un lindo vestido blanco y sus largos cabellos rubios sueltos, una diadema a penas en la cabeza y rodeaba el cuello de Shadow con los brazos…

-María me enseñó muchas cosas…-continuó- a confiar, a reír, a divertirme… fue la primera persona que se mostró amable conmigo en ese lugar…donde todos me veían como si fuera un bicho raro

Rouge suspiró. Shadow se veía muy feliz en la última foto. El erizo negro también posó la mirada en la última fotografía y en su rostro apareció una expresión que a Rouge se le antojó indescifrable…

-Shadow…-susurró con las orejas gachas, siguió buscando entre la caja y halló una tarjeta de felicitaciones, tenía fecha del 24 de diciembre cuatro años atrás… Shadow vio la tarjeta y pareció sonreír un poco

-fue un regalo de María…-Rouge leyó la dedicatoria y apretó los labios un poco:

"_con cariño, para la persona que más quiero:_

_Shadow, me alegra muchísimo que hayas decidido pasar las fiestas conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso! Deseo que de ahora en adelante estas y todas las que vengan las pases junto a mí siempre…te quiero mucho Shadow, y eso no cambiará nunca, feliz navidad querido Shadow!_

_Con amor: María"_

-ella…ella también te quería verdad? –musitó la chica murciélago y el otro asintió un poco apenado. Rouge sintió que el corazón se le encogía, la mirada de Shadow se tornó vidriosa, entonces ella cogió lo que parecía el recorte de un diario, y leyó el encabezado: "tragedia en la academia ARK"

Shadow vio ese recorte y entreabrió los labios un poco dejando escapar despacio el aire que solo unos instantes atrás había retenido, era la nota de aquel fatídico día, el día en que perdió a su adorada María, el día en que su vida se transformó en el mismísimo infierno mientras Rouge leía los detalles en el recorte los recuerdos de ese día volvieron al erizo negro

******Flash back ***********

_Shadow y María caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la academia, en unas horas se llevaría a cabo un concurso importante y el erizo negro necesitaba afinar unos detalles de sus planos por lo que ambos decidieron ir por ellos, reían divertidos de algún comentario que el hizo cuando llegaron a las puertas del taller, la rubia miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiró un poco_

_-Shadow a prisa! El concurso es en dos horas!_

_-será mejor que entremos…a propósito María no deberías estar con tu abuelo en el gran salón? –interrogó mientras andaban_

_-no, prefiero estar contigo, -la jovencita le sonrió con ternura y un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Shadow- mira, que hacen esos tipos ahí arriba eh?_

_El levantó un poco la mirada y vio a algunos trabajadores arreglando un problema al parecer en los cables de electricidad del taller, frunció un poco el seño viendo que se lo estaban tomando bastante a la ligera, las herramientas no parecían ser las correctas, uno de ellos no llevaba puestos los guantes y tampoco tenían asegurado el equipo de seguridad de manera correcta, además de que debajo de ellos se encontraba precisamente la bodega y habían cosas peligrosas guardadas ahí. María les miraba curiosa y volvió a preguntar_

_-Shadow? dime que hacen?_

_-Intentando arreglar algún fallo del sistema de corriente…rayos así no…-frunció mas el seño- eh ustedes! Haced bien su trabajo! Así no es la cosa…_

_-silencio mocoso! No me vengas a decir cómo hacer mi trabajo!-le gritó uno de los trabajadores bastante enojado_

_-puede causar un corto así! –volvió a replicar Shadow tratando de convencer al obstinado obrero pero este pareció enfurecerse más todavía_

_-cierra el pico maldito geniecito! Mejor ven y hazlo tu si eres tan brillante entonces!_

_-que dijo? –Shadow bufó molesto y comenzó a subir por la escalera pero María lo detuvo_

_- Grosero! No Shadow por favor… es peligroso y todavía hay que ir por los planos…_

_-pero María…-la niña le miró dulcemente y extendió su mano hacia arriba para coger la de él_

_-se hace tarde, mi abuelito se molestará si llegas tarde al concurso…-el quiso protestar pero ella interrumpió- por favor…Shadow…_

_Suspiró un poco y bajó de la escalera_

_-bien…como quieras. –optó por dejarlos en paz, tal y como María había dicho, sin embargo estuvo intranquilo todo el rato. Llegó a su sector de trabajo en compañía de la rubia y mientras ella se entretenía viendo unos bocetos en las notas del erizo negro este afinaba los detalles en los planos de su robot y hacía las correcciones. Así se les fue el tiempo hasta que faltando solo veinte minutos para la apertura del concurso Shadow miró su reloj_

_-cielos! María ya es tarde! –la niña miró el reloj de pulso y ahogó un gritito_

_-oh no! Mi abuelo va a matarme! –echó a reír divertida y Shadow resopló cogiendo sus cosas_

_-No le veo la gracia –refunfuñó _

_-anda, vamos ya! –la rubia tiró de su brazo y el sonrió un poco, dejando olvidada su invitación para el concurso en el escritorio. Un poco más adelante se escuchó el ruido estruendoso de algo pesado que caía. Shadow sintió un escalofrío pero María siguió avanzando mientras hablaba del concurso entusiasmadamente al pasar cerca de donde reparaban los cables Shadow miró de reojo y vio la caja de herramientas tirada en el suelo con todos los objetos regados por todas partes y un balde de agua que se derramó mojó todo el suelo "supongo que ese fue el ruido de hace un momento"_

_-Shadow y la invitación? –interrogó sonriente la linda niña, el erizo negro se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa y chasqueó la lengua_

_-maldición, me la he olvidado en el escritorio!...-María meneó la cabeza_

_-ay Shadow…iré por ella espera aquí…-la chiquilla posó un beso en su mejilla y echó a correr _

_-María! Espera no sabes dónde está…! _

_Entonces ocurrió. Shadow escuchó un ruido muy fuerte a su lado y luego fue lanzado de golpe hasta uno de los pilares de acero que servían de soporte al enorme domo de los talleres… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, para cuando despertó, el ruido de gente gritando le inundaba los oídos y sombras que iban y venían por todos lados tratando de apagar las llamas que se alzaban por todo el taller, estaba perdido, desorientado, su cabeza tenía una herida en la sien que sangraba, cuando sintió el dolor punzarle fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado…_

_Un par de bomberos se acercaron a él y lo levantaron, Shadow se apartó con brusquedad mientras sus ojos de rubí, abiertos desmesuradamente se perdían en las infinitas llamas del siniestro…_

_-María…-comenzó a buscarla por todos lados- María?... MARIA!_

_Entonces el recuerdo de la rubia besando su mejilla unos instantes atrás llegó a su mente… María seguía adentro…_

_-MARIAAA! MARIAAA! –el erizo negro trató de correr a buscarla pero fue detenido por los bomberos antes de adentrarse en las llamas_

_-espera chico! Es un suicidio! –le retuvo el capitán_

_-NO! Ella está adentro… por favor! MARIA! _

_No le habían permitido regresar. A fuerzas lo sacaron de ahí para que los paramédicos atendieran su herida. Esa noche todo fue un caos, no supo cómo sobrevivió para ver el día siguiente, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos su pieza estaba hecha un desastre, los espejos rotos, los muebles destruidos las cortinas rasgadas y los vidrios de las ventanas hechos mil pedazos por todo el suelo… toda la academia estaba en shock. El incendio fue controlado unas cinco horas después, la causa de todo fue una chispa en el sistema de electricidad que cayó en las bodegas… justo como Shadow había predicho… si tan solo lo hubieran escuchado… y de la gente que se encontraba en los talleres no hubo sobrevivientes…_

_Esa misma noche un erizo negro dejaba una rosa blanca en una lápida en la que se leía "María Robotnik, amada nieta y amiga de todos"_

_****** Flash Back******_

Rouge terminó de leer y posó sus ojos en Shadow. este tenía la mirada cristalina y los puños apretados, tan fuertemente que se estaba haciendo daño. Ella se sobresaltó y puso las manos sobre las del erizo

-Oh Shadow… -no supo como continuar, simplemente no sabía que decirle…

-fue mi culpa…-musitó él- yo debí estar en su lugar ese día… ese maldito día!

-NO!- la chica murciélago se aferró a él en un abrazo y éste sin esperarlo se paralizó por completo- nunca… nunca más vuelvas a decir algo parecido! O te juro que no te lo perdonaré!

-pero yo…

-fue un accidente! Solo eso! –Volvió a replicar ella- las cosas pasan. Y qué si estabas ahí y no te pasó nada? No era tu momento! Todavía… todavía tenías tantas cosas por hacer y por ver…

-ella también. –dijo nuevamente con voz triste. Todo eso revolvía las cosas que él quería enterrar, abría heridas que estaban sanando, de nuevo la culpa, el dolor y la impotencia volvían a azotarle en la cara y sentía ahogarse otra vez a la deriva…se soltó despacio de la muchacha y se puso de pie

-Shadow! –Rouge se levantó de golpe y volvió a cogerle la mano- a caso de verdad no hubo nada después que valiera la pena? No hubo nada?

Entonces el hizo memoria. Una chica llorando en la azotea, un almuerzo bajo un árbol, una fiesta… el beso más dulce que jamás hubiera recibido… y una luz entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su corazón. La muchacha le soltó al ver que no contestaba... un par de lagrimitas amenazaban con empañar su preciosa mirada violeta, entonces él se dio vuelta y la abrazó…

-por supuesto que sí… -susurró quedamente- Tú, Rouge…

Ella sonrió y correspondió el gesto. Ahora más que nunca lo sabía, quería quedarse a su lado.

**Continuará…**

Ok, si estuvo corto… por favor no me maten! Pero pasando a otra cosa, bastante triste lo de Shadow no? Como saben este capitulo y el anterior eran uno solo el cual tuve que cortar por longitud (era un testamento) pero se supone que debía terminar así… que porqué no seguí con lo demás? Porque no supe cortar el momento. Pero verán se vienen cosas buenas, el concurso de bandas por ejemplo, y mas del vigilante nocturno también, Shadow tendrá buenos rivales XD la banda de los CHAOTIX es buena! Sonic necesita un as para ganar…. Podrá Shadow ayudarlo?

Bueno ahí se los dejo, espero sus reviews y sus tomatazos también jeje (por favor antorchas encendidas no)

Sayonara!


End file.
